The eyes of a unwanted girl
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: COMPLETE Lilly Potter did something not long after Harry's birth that is something that James cannot forgive and so the shild is sent away the night her mother dies to be left with a whole new life
1. The lie

The eyes of a unwanted girl 

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7.

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c I will eventually explain it. I hope._

_((**A/N: **be warned there is violence in this chapter. P.s. I put a bad image on James and Lilly Potter and its staying.))_

Chapter 1: The lie and the getaway 

She stood there at the window, holding the little girl in her arms as the two year old sleeped in the crib. She gently held the girl up as she gazed into the deep ebony-auburn eyes of her youngest child, who's hair was black except for the wild and random red streaks that ran through it.

" I wouldn't believe that one night of faltering and then I had you. I don't regret you little angel, but you must never know about him. It's a miracle James believed me when I told him I was pregnant again. But he loves you the same little one." Said the woman as she stared into the night sky. "But, I'm afraid that he will find out one day. Then what? Can you tell me that, my little Anne? It seems you could. It's like your eyes hold the knowledge of the gods."

With that, Lilly Potter placed her young daughter besides her son. Harry instantly wrapped his hand around Anne's. Lilly watched her children sleep and then went out of the room, closing the door behind her. Unknown to her, James Potter had heard, heard every damning word that came out of his wife's lips. Anger rose in him.

'_SHE CHEATED ON ME? HOW DARE SHE!'_ He thought angrily as he made his way into the den where Lilly sat, reading the Daily Prophet. James was never known at Hogwarts to have a temper towards anyone except Severus Snape, but once Lilly had married James, she knew that she could not let him get to angry or else she would suffer. Now it seemed, she had been unable to prevent the rage that was thrown at her.

" HOW COULD YOU? HOW DARE YOU HAVE AN AFFAIR, BARE A CHILD AND PASS HER OFF AS MINE!" James screamed, pulling Lilly up out of the chair by her hair and threw her across the room. She stared up at him, fear wafting of her as she knew that he could kill her if he wanted to.

"Why Lilly!" He screamed, storming over to her, pulling her up roughly but her arm, gripping so hard that bruises were already forming.

" Because of this, James! When it happened, I couldn't be near you! You were angry all the time and I was scared. I didn't mean for it to produce little Anne, I didn't intend for it to happen at all, but it did. If anyone is to blame, it would be you James!" Lilly yelled back into his face.

James's face became twisted with rage as he dropped her to the floor.

"Who? Who's the son of a bitch that fathered that…that _thing_ up there, sleeping next to my son?" James asked, ice lacing his voice.

What he said struck Lilly hard._ 'Thing? He called her a thing. Like she was a toy.'_

"I don't care. I want her gone, away from my son. She won't taint him." James turned to walk up the stairs, but Lilly jumped up.

"No! Let me please, if I must send her away, then let me say goodbye to her. Let me take her away." She begged James.

"Fine, but I want her gone in the hour."

With this words ringing in her ear, Lilly Potter raced up the stairs to her children's room and began to prepare Little Anne for the change.

" James wishes to rid Harry of you little one, but will never happen." Lilly moved swiftly, cutting off a small lock of hair of Anne's head and placed it in a leather pouch and strung it around Harry's hand and he curled his hand up. With the hair, a little piece of paper that simply said in hurried writing '_Anne Potter'_. Lilly gathered Anne in her arms and fled from the house, appearing before a huge house in the middle of a forest. She had a note prepared and hurried to the landing leading to Lady Rache's home.

"Be not afraid, my little angel. You will be safe here from James wrath and maybe I will be able to draw his attention away from you long enough for me to leave. I will always tell Harry of you. No matter what his father says."

With that said, Lilly placed a similar looking pouch around Anne's hand. In it, two locks of hair, one Harry's and the other an unknown source, but bared a strange resemblance to Anne's black hair.

" I am sorry little owl, but I must leave you here. Here, you will find a home. I will be unable to see you, but never fear, for always love you." Lilly bent and kissed Anne's forehead.

Anne opened her eyes and giggles at her mother. Lilly looked deep into her daughter's captivating eyes. She leaned closer.

" I do not know if you can understand at all what I am saying my owl, but with those deep eyes, you must understand something. Remember this name, _Severus Snape_."

She fled into the night and soon the doors of the house opened and Anne was collected and taken to Lady Rache, who read the letter and began to give orders for the babe to be made comfortable as Lady Rache held the little girl in her arms.

" What could James be thinking? Sending you off? Such a lovely child. No wonder Lilly defended you so much." She said in a voice that sounded like an angel's and fangs pierced out of the lips that smiled down at the now sleeping child.

Unknown to anyone at that time, this night would be James and Lilly's last night on earth. The date was October 31, it would forever be named the night Lord Voldemort was defeated by The-Boy-Who-Lived, also known as Harry Potter. Lilly Potter dies before she could even contact Severus Snape to inform that the little girl was his.

Anne Potter would grow up in a very way, as did young Harry, but only Anne would remember her mother's voice, whispering in her ear that fateful night _'Remember this name, Severus Snape.'_ And so she did remember, every day she heard the voice.

((**A/N:** ok theres the first chapter! What do you think?))


	2. The Girl That Was Rejected Grew Up

The eyes of a unwanted girl 

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

Ok people

This is normal speech

This is **_ a vision_**

_This is a thought_

_This is raven speech_

**Chapter 2: The Girl That Was Rejected Grew Up**

(( 9 years later))

"Anne!" Lady Rache's voice called out into the forest. It had been a while since

Anne had wandered from the village and now her family was worried.

" Darn it! Where has that little elf gone to?" Jamie said, stopping by his mother.

" I don't know, but if I find and once she safe, I'm going to ring her neck." Lady Rache growled, her fangs showing in her sneer.

Unknown to the search party, Anne was hidden well up in the trees, hiding because she wanted to up the atmosphere of the village. It had become to boring and she hated boring, so every know and then she would do something that would jolt the village awake, mind you she knew when was a proper time and when it wasn't.

After her mother and brother moved on, Anne dropped from her treetop haven and began walking, sing a tune she faintly remembers being sung to her at a young age.

" _You don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do.."_

She walked past the Rowan trees and sat on the stump, near where she learned her first steps. Now, you all are most likely wondering what the heck? What kind of family did our little owl get put into? Now I know that many thought, 'vampire!' when I described Lady Rache's smile. Half right, but really they are an ancient breed of elves. Well, really a mix between the elemental elves and the vampires. They call themselves Vampiric Elves. For yes they did require blood, but did not need mortal blood. In fact, many could go years with out feeding on blood.

" _I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then "

Now Anne stood in front of the great oak of the forest, running her fingers over the faint carvings that she herself had laid there three years ago. Very faintly written was three initials: _LP, SS,_ and drawn from them, two lines that connected at the bottom at _AP_. She had carved them because it was said that if a child's parent's initials were carved into the great oak, forever would their spirit be with the child.

"_i believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

i look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

i believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

i believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me "

She finished the song as her brother, Finbar ((**A/N:** _Yes I am very aware of the fact that that name came from The Sevenwaters Trilogy, but if u read my disclaimer, you would see that I have announced that I don't own that series. Hay guess what, Anne came from there 2_)) walked up behind her and pulled her in a hug that passed all the comforting emotions he could to calm her down, for she had been hyperventilating and tears streamed down her face as she heard her mom's voice repeat over and over _"Never forget this name, Severus Snape."_

" Do realize how worried you made us, little owl?" He asked, still holding her as she sensed her other brother approaching.

" I'm sorry, Finbar. But I just needed something different. I was setting into a routine again. I hate routines." Anne answered, again tracing her fingers over the initials.

"Finbar, you find her? Can we get her home before darkness falls?" Jamie asked, gently taking my hand, sending the same emotions to me.

Finbar nodded and moved to head home, but I didn't. I was rooted to the spot as the vision passed before my eyes.

' **_The boy stood there, cowering before the massive man before him. He was being yelled at for not finishing the chores he had been set to do since dawn. He begged the man for more time, for the sun had not yet set and he could still finish them. The fat man grew angry and slapped him, sprawling him across the room, knocking his head against the wall. He was bleeding. The man became even angrier as the boy still begged. He marched towards him and dragged him into the hallway by his hair and through him into a little cupboard. The man screamed that he would receive no food for a week…'_**

The vision ended and I fell forward against the tree, gasping as the pain the boy felt coursed through me.

"Harry!" Anne gasped and fell to her knees. She wrapped her arms around herself as Finbar moved to comfort her. But Anne refused to let him near her. A song began to blare in her head as she watched the vision over and over. She barley heard Finbar yell to Jamie to fetch mother.

"_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy _

_one look puts the rhythm in my hand. _

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around _

_I see what's going down. _

_Cover up with make up in the mirror _

_tell yourself it's never gonna happen again _

_you cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _

_Do you feel like a man _

_when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect _

_every action in this world will bear a consequence _

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown _

_I see what's going down. _

_I see the way you go and say your right again, _

_say your right again _

_heed my lecture _

_Do you feel like a man _

_when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down a new life she has. _

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough _

_It's coming round again. _

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough _

_It's coming round again. _

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has. _

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has."_

(( **A/N:** ok I do realize that the song does refer to a girl ,but I thought it was a good song for the vision))

Her mother was there, wrapping her arms around Anne as she whispered softly in her ear, calming her, bringing her out of the vision. Anne clung to the woman who had become her mother.

" Mother, it was Harry. Uncle was hurting him again. He was bleeding." Anne sobbed into her mother's chest as Lady Rache comforted her daughter until she felt her sleeping. She gently stood up, cradling the little girl in her arms.

" Damn the fates. She is only a child and yet the deemed her ready for these visions? Mother, why?" Jamie raged, trying to prevent himself from lunging at the child and wrapping her in a cocoon to prevent the pain.

" She will be coming into her witch powers soon. Two years I believe. But not only that, she will also be coming into her elf gist very soon. The fates deem her ready because technically, she is magically. She is just not ready mentally to watch her own brother beat." Lady Rache whispered as she gently brushed her little owl's hair out if her eyes.

" Meagan, come. Lets bring her back. Jamie, call it off and inform Colly that Little Anne will need her tea." A new voice said behind Jamie and he quickly turned.

" Father, where'd you come from?" Jamie asked as he stared into his father's eyes. They bore fear and anger, same as Finbar's. For both believed the gods toyed with their little elf.

" Tucker, she had a bad one this time. She ended up crying a blood tear because of the pain she felt being afflicted to Harry." Meagan (Lady Rache) said, tears running down her face. Jamie had never seen his mother cry before for anything, so the pain wafting of Anne must truly be pain.

Tucker lifted Anne out of Meagan's arms while Finbar helped Meagan up. They arrived at the village and at once Lady Rache was taken into the healing hut while Lord Rache carried his young daughter to her room.

" Daddy.." She cried out softly as she curled deeper into his chest.

" Hush, little owl, I'm here. You have to wake up now. Colly has your tea." Tucker said, placing Anne on the bed, who woke up and took the tea and thanked Colly, who left the room followed by Lord Rache.

" _Mistress? Are you feeling ok? I know you have had visions before, but you have never been this weak before after it."_ Anne's raven Sorcha ((**A/N: ** yah another Sevenwaters mention….i should use another name soon)) said, flying down from her perch, to land next to Anne.

" _I have never had a vision as bad as this one was. Mother believes that because I will be coming into both my witch and elf powers, that that is the reason for the fates allowing such a vision."_ Anne answered back, in a tongue only she could speak. She was the first one in the village to speak to such a noble creature of the forest.

There was a knock on her door and Finbar entered, bearing a package.

" What's that Finbar?" She was interested now, for he would not bring it in here if he did not wish to peek her curiosity.

"Well, I don't know, should I tell you? You haven't been good lately." He said, sitting down in the chair by her bed.

Anne glared at him and then stared at the package.

"Alright. Here, it's from Aunt Rachael. For your wondrous tenth birthday tomorrow. She can't be here and she also left Uncle Red's gift along with Tad and Jake's gifts. Turns out, Mary-Elle is in labor so they must rush home." Finbar said, handing her the gift.

Anne tore the wrapping off and admired the jewelry that lay before Her. A necklace that was in the shape of a raven, a ring that bore the same colors as my looking glass and a headband that bore the moon phases.

" The necklace is a portkey of sorts. If ever your in trouble and you are no where near us or home, simply drop some blood on the raven and say the name of any one of us and it will bring you to us. The rings you have noticed, bears the colors of your looking glass, for it is a looking glass, just more portable then that well of yours. The headband is very special. Rachael made it herself. It helps you focus your mind so your spells can be more effective and so you can clearly think no matter how stressful the situation" Finbar explained each one as he placed each item on Anne.

" Now, sleep. Mother will kill you if you don't." He said, kissing her forehead as She laid back and closed Her eyes as the effects of the tea sunk in and She fell into a dreamless sleep.

Finbar stood in the doorway, staring at her.

' _Only a young child of nine, but look at her eyes and you believe she holds the knowledge of the gods. I believe she does. The power remains untapped. I do worry for anyone who does make her angry at her 11th birthday. The little broken owl grew up and now will fly far from him before she returns to her haven.'_ With that last thought done. Finbar turned from the room and allowed his little elf to sleep.

(( ok that's chapter 2. so what do you guys think about her? Shes no weakling.))


	3. The Awakening

The eyes of a unwanted girl 

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

Ok people

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

_This is a thought_

_This is raven speech_

As for the songs on last chapter:

They were:

Evanescence- Taking Over me

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Face Down

**Chapter 3: The Awakening**

Anne woke with a fright. She sat with a shiver as the dream passed through her.

' _**Daylight broke into his dream and the boy awoke with his aunt screaming at him to cook breakfast. After that he was to tend to the garden, mow the lawn, clean the gutters, clean the house, scrub the kitchen floors (though they were sparkling), clean his cupboard, clean his cousin's room, vacuum the house and prune the rose bushes. He was to finish these before his uncle returned at 5:30. His aunt had been oh so kind to get him up at noon. Now he had to hurry, but despite his efforts, his uncle arrived with his chores only half done. The boy coward on the living room floor, his massive uncle over him, the belt hovering over the man's head before it was brought down with a force that when it hit, a sickening sound echoed in the room as the boy cried out as each blow fell..'**_

She was hyperventilating again, unable to break from the vision. Her chest tightened as Sorcha flew down, concern running through her.

" _Mistress? Mistress! Please speak to me! What's wrong? Anne!"_ Sorcha's voice yelled into Anne's mind.

" _Sorcha…Finbar, mother, father….please…you must…get them…can't breath…"_ Anne said weakly to Sorcha as the raven flew off out of the room as Anne sat gasping against the sharp pains that surround her.

It wasn't long before Meagan rushed into the room, followed closely by Finbar. Meagan enveloped Anne in her arms, as did Finbar. But the efforts were in vain, for the vision Anne was enduring would not let go. It was threatening to consume her, even with the moon crown Anne now wore. Over and over, she watched, as her brother was beat by her uncle.

Tucker was there, as if by magic, for none heard him, but even he was not able to break the vision. But now, she was surround in a song that everyone could hear.

"_I let myself fall into a lie  
I let my walls come down  
I let myself smile and feel alive  
I let my walls come down  
No matter how i try i don't know why  
You push so far away  
You wrapped your hands tight around my heart  
And squeezed it full of pain_

_With this knife i'll cut out the part of me  
The part that cares for you  
With this knife i'll cut out the heart of me  
The heart that cares for you_

I can't believe the way you took me down  
I never saw the pain  
Coming in a million broken miles  
Like poison for my veins

_With this knife i'll cut out the part of me  
The part that cares for you  
With this knife i'll cut out the heart of me  
The heart that cares for you_

_The hate and the fear  
The nightmares that wake me up  
In tears  
The nightmares and (the hate)..."_

The door burst open as a figure in gray swooped into the room and the three stood back. For this being held power over all in the village, except Anne. She seemed to be the only one who could defy the woman.

" Liadan? What are you doing here? I thought you left England." Lady Rache asked.

The Lady Liadan made no sound just moved towards the weeping child.

" Anne. Child, look at me." Liadan commanded. Anne looked over with black eyes, red tears streaming down her face.

" Good. Now, push it out. Bring yourself out of that darkness." She commanded again.

Anne's eyes drastically changed from black to lavender and now a different song burst from her.

"I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Don't say i'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me"

When the song ended, Anne's head dropped and now all you could see was a blanket of black and red hair. Liadan quickly moved towards the child, but was stopped as Anne looked up and saw Liadan standing there. The eyes were back to the natural Auburn-Ebony color.

" Aunt Liadan?" Came the child's voice, barley a whisper.

" Yes, Little Anne. I'm here." She opened her arms and the girl ran from the bed and into the open arms, which quickly closed around her. She wept in the older woman's dress.

" We must discuss her now, Meagan. Her elf gifts are now in full force and she has no control. I know she has been practicing, but it seems that the training has not been enough." Liadan said as soon as Anne had calmed down and now stood by Finbar, whose arm was around her shoulder.

" I realized that yesterday, Lady Liadan." Finbar said. " When she had a vision at the great oak. It took all of mom's will power to calm her."

" The fates are playing with me. They deem me worthy and yet I am not." Anne spoke in a whisper, but still everyone heard.

" You are worthy little one. You just need some more control." Meagan said, moving towards the door. "Come little owl. Your birthday breakfast awaits."

The meal was big. But not as big as the birthday feast will be, for then the whole clan would be there and although she didn't always want them, a pile of gifts for the young seer.

After breakfast, Anne moved to leave the camp, but was detected by her father and was quickly stopped.

" Now where are you going, my little seeing owl?" He asked, an arm going around her shoulder.

" To the field. I need a place that isn't celebrating this day so I can think.." She responded, sounding like she wasn't there at all.

" Don't wander farther then that, okay?" He kissed her head and let go on.

She made it to the middle and laid down by the creak and let her mind wander as once again, her magic enveloped her in song, so load that those even in the village heard.

"I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

_Iesu, Rex admirabilis  
Et triumphator nobilis,  
Dulcedo ineffabilis,  
Totus desiderabilis._

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Away

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

I still remember."

Finbar stood up from the well and ran to his sister's side. She had called him and now he felt he must always obey. He stopped about 30 feet from her and stood there.

' _I see it. She's Liadan's heir. She's gaining her own power plus Liadan's. But, what about Hogwarts? Will she go? Or will she ignore the one who haunts her dreams?'_ He sat down by her and she leaned into him.

" Finbar, I believe my future is at Hogwarts. I have to go. I feel as if I belong there. Does that make sense?" Anne asked, looking over the field.

" Yah, it does owl. Come, your party awaits." He stood with her and they walked home, meanwhile a chill over took over Anne and she saw a shadow over take the valley for the briefest of minutes but it was there, hiding in the wings, waiting to leap.

(( 2 Years later))

Anne now stood with Liadan's necklace and rings with on her person. The woman who had become her mentor had died last week and only a year before, had named Anne as her heir. Now Anne's eyes were filled with tears as her mentor was buried next to the great oak. After the funeral, Anne was standing there alone, tracing the stone that now covered the great elf leader. A song broke the silence as Anne sang for the first time in a week.

"Lay down  
your sweet and weary head   
Night is falling,  
you have come to journey's end.  
Sleep now,  
and dream of the ones who came before.  
They are calling   
from across the distant shore.

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
all of your fears will pass away,  
safe in my arms  
you're only sleeping.

What can you see  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
a pale moon rises --  
The ships have come to carry you home.

Dawn will turn  
to silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass.

Hope fades  
into the world of night  
through shadows falling  
out of memory and time.  
Don't say,  
"We have come now to the end."  
White shores are calling  
you and I will meet again. 

And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping.

What can you see  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
a pale moon rises --  
The ships have come to carry you home.

And all will turn  
to silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the west."

She crumpled to the ground, crying the tears that had been held in for the last week .

She sat there staring at the letter before that bore the mark of the school that held her brother….and her father.

" _Mistress, when you go, will I come?"_ Sorcha was now on Anne's shoulder.

" _Of course, why wouldn't I bring you? You're my familiar and also my friend. I would not leave without taking you."_ Anne said, gently petting the animal's neck.

Her bags were packed, her things bought and it was a day before September 1st, and until June, Lady Rache would lead the clan .

" Hogwarts. You hold my other family, both of which know nothing of me. By the gods, may my father not reject me."

(( haha my first cliffy! Ok not that much. But what do you think? I love this story))


	4. Meetings

The eyes of a unwanted girl 

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

Ok people

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

_This is a thought_

_This is raven speech_

As for the songs on last chapter:

They were:

Smile Empty Soul- With This Knife

Evanescence- Imaginary

Evanescence- Field of Innocence

Annie Lennox- Into The West

((**A/N: **I will forever know be using songs in my story. I like the fact that when she's overly emotional or in a vision that the song represents the emotion or vision.))

**A/N **Ok I got a review for chapter 1 from anonymous reviewer how said I was insane for suggesting that Lilly Potter would have an affair. I want to say this: In the Book Series, yes Lilly would never do that, but this is a fanfiction and I can do what I please with the characters but she obviously doesn't remember reading the whole part about James being in a fit of rage that Lilly didn't want to be in ((hates the reviewer)) grrrr ok Im done ranting 

**Chapter 4: Meetings**

Anne was standing at Liadan's tomb again, the morning she was heading for Hogwarts.

" Liadan, I miss you. It doesn't seem right that your not here to swoop down on me when I do something that you disapprove of. Why did you have to leave me? When I need you the most, when I am coming into all my powers and I feel as if my own father is going to reject and that my brother wont even know me and worse, I still cannot control my seer gifts." She collapsed into a heap as she lay on top of Liadan's grave as a song burst from her.

"_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you"

" Owl, we have to leave. If your going to take the train, we have to go now." Jamie's voice called to Anne, who stood and bore no sign that she was distressed, unless you looked into her eyes.

" OK, lets go."

They left and soon arrived directly on Platform 9 ¾. There stood the Hogwarts Express and Anne turned towards her family.

" I can't believe I'm doing this, Finbar. I am going to meet my father. I wonder what he will think." Anne said, hugging Finbar before turning to her mother and Jamie.

" Well, Anne, no matter what, we're here for you." Meagan said, hugging her daughter.

" Write to us. You don't and we are going to come and check on you." Jamie said, squeezing her tight.

" Gah, Jamie you are supposed to be the none public emotions one. Stop. Ok I promise to write once a week and I will write you if I need you." Anne walked away from her family and onto the train.

After the train pulled away, Anne began to try and find a compartment, her bag of gold dangling on her side. She came to the last one and decided to risk it. She opened the door. Inside were two girls and one boy. One girl had fiery red hair, the other bushy brown. The boy had brown hair as well.

" Excuse me, may I sit here? Everywhere else full." Anne said, looking them all over.

" Sure, come right in." The bushy haired one said, gesturing to a seat next to the other girl.

" My names Hermione Granger. This is Ginny Weasley and this is Neville Longbottom." Hermione said, extending her hand, which Anne took.

" Nice to meet you all, my name is Anne."

" This your first year? Me too. Last Weasley to go into Hogwarts, at least for now." Ginny said, looking over her hair. " Wicked hair. How did you get it like that?"

" Born that way." Anne responded, moving toward the window, staring out of it. Time passed and the others went on talking about Hogwarts, Quidditch, and the other schoolmates until two names pulled her attention. She listened as the others talked about what Harry could pull off in Quidditch and how the 'greasy git' Professor Snape never was fair to any other house then his own. Anne found the name very interesting and wondered why he got such a name. Again the conversation went to other subjects and Anne turned to the window. When that cart lady went passed, she only bought some chocolate frogs and went back to the window, leaving the frogs for the others to eat. She sat there humming and watched as the sky began to darken.

Then she lightly began to sing in a voice so low that you would have to stop the train to listen.

"_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home? _

_  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you _

_I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here I know  
cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess   
and no one likes to be alone _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home? _

_  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you"_

She may have been singing lightly, but still the others heard her and they sat there, mesmerized by the power her voice had on them. Anne stopped and noticed their silence.

" What are you? A simple song silenced us." Ginny asked, staring in Anne's eyes.

" I am as human as you, I was just raised by elves and I was granted powers by the guardians of the forest." Anne answered, turning back to the window, but was drawn back by Ginny's voice.

" What kind of powers?"

" Many I have not yet come into power of, but still I have gained the powers of Lore, or emotional song, which allows my emotions to be present in a song, I have also gained the power of the Seer, though I have not yet gained full control, which is one reason I conceived as to not come to Hogwarts." Anne told them, unafraid of them, for she felt they were trustworthy.

" Why would that stop you from coming to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

" I fear that others would take advantage of me in a weakened state and that no one would be able pull me from a vision if it threatened to envelop me." She responded, pulling her knees to her chest.

" Hey, ok you don't know us that well, but no matter what house you're put in, we will be there to help you." Ginny said, placing a hand on Anne's.

" Thank you, but I do wonder if my brother and father will say and do the same." She said, again staring out the window.

" Who are they? What do they look like?" Neville asked, speaking to Anne for the first time.

" I wish I knew. For I have never even seen their faces and James Potter is to blame." She said, angrily, looking at the others, who flinched under her gaze.

" How is he to blame?" Ginny asked.

" Ah, where to start. Well first of, Lilly Potter is my mother, but James Potter is not my father. But that would make Harry my brother. The night that they died, James discovered that Lilly had an affair not long after Harry was born. He called me a thing and demanded that she take the 'tainted child' away from his son before he killed it. So, mother packed my bags and took me to Lady Rache's house, which is now my home. I was raised there with my mother's last words to me always racing in my head and I have never forgot them. She never even told James the name of the man who was my father, but she told me." Anne had calmed down and was staring at the ceiling.

" Who?" Ginny asked, leaning forward.

" The man you call a 'greasy git'. The man who is my father is Severus Snape." A gasp escaped from Hermione. Ginny and Neville looked at me like I was a ghost.

" Your kidding right? Professor Snape is your father?" Neville asked, shaking a little.

" Why would I kid you? I trust you, so why would I lie? My mother told Lady Rache and me that my father is Severus Snape. Is this going to end our friendship?" Anne asked worryingly. She had never had any mortal friends and didn't want to lose them so fast.

" Of course not. We just have to wrap our minds around the fact that Snape has a heart, because you wouldn't be here if he didn't. Do you know why Lilly had an affair?" Ginny said, wrapping an arm around Anne's shoulder.

" Yah I do." Anne answered.

She spent the remainder of the ride explaining her life and soon had the three in stitches telling them all of the pranks that Jamie and she pulled throughout my eleven years, and she had Ginny silently crying when she told them of the death of Liadan and they soon arrived. They silently dressed and walked off the train and Anne followed Ginny, who was following the voice of a huge man.

They stood there, waiting for Professor McGonagall to come back for them for the sorting. Anne stood there talking with Ginny, not noticing the others staring at her rings, necklace, moon crown and finally, Sorcha, who was sitting on her shoulder and Ginny was petting her.

The first years got through the sorting and Anne was placed in Gryffindor with Ginny and She learned that Harry was in this house. But her thoughts of Harry were disturbed as Ginny elbowed her and pointed out a man at the staff table. She gasped, as realization took over her.

" Father." Anne barely whispered, as Sorcha leaned in.

" _Father? Which one is he, mistress?"_

" _The one with the long, black hair, and the long pointed nose. I think I know why they call him a greasy git, Sorcha."_ Anne giggled until she noticed Ginny staring at her.

" What?" Anne asked.

" What the heck did you just say? I couldn't understand you."

" Oh, oh I'm sorry. I was talking to Sorcha. That is another gift I was given, but it's rare. I am the only one in my village that can speak raven." Anne answered, staring up at the staff table, this time her father was gone, but her attentions was diverted as food appeared be fore her. She gorged on the pudding and ate nothing else. Soon it was time to go to bed. Anne dressed and laid down and waited until everyone was sleeping and crept out of the tower and followed her feet to the astronomy tower. She now appreciated Liadan's ability to find any place she wanted to go. But when she was younger and hide from the villagers, it made hiding out much more difficult if Liadan was in the search party.

((Flashback))

_**Anne was hiding out in the trees and waited until her brothers moved away before moving to the next set of trees, but stopped when she heard voices not to far away.**_

" _**Ah, your help is appreciated Liadan. The squirt keeps finding new ways to hide from us and I believe she is very determined not to let us find her." Meagan's voice floated up.**_

" _**Don't worry, I will find the little owl." Liadan's voice followed her mother's and Anne was very worried.**_

" _**Crap. Not Liadan. She finds me every time. She was supposed to be gone by now." Anne whispered, not moving a muscle as Liadan moved beneath her and looked up directly at Anne.**_

" _**Ah, hi Aunt Liadan." Anne now stood on the branch just above her.**_

" _**Little one, you sure ran your brothers and mother ragged this time. They have been looking since dawn, I have heard. Come on, lunch is ready." With that said, Liadan turned and left a stunned Anne walking behind her…**_

((End Flashback))

Anne now stood at the top of the astronomy tower, gazing as the stars moved above her. She was so relaxed and a gentle song broke from her lips.

"_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die) _

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die) _

_  
Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum"_

She didn't hear the door open and she didn't notice that behind her stood the one man she wanted the most to love her, care for her, and just accept her. He stood there stunned at the power the song held over him, but shook it off.

" Miss Potter, what are doing out of bed?" Severus Snape asked, taking the girls shoulder and turning her to face him. He saw eyes of a color that he had never seen before and it took only a second before she realized who stood before.

" I asked you a question. Answer me." He has never once seen a first year just stand their ground against his glare.

" I just needed to clear my head before the visions had a chance to overwhelm me. I was also thinking." She moved out of his grasp and stood away from him.

" Yes, I heard you were a seer. You expecting special treatment now?"

" No. I hate it when people treat me different just because I am a seer. All I want is for Harry and you to accept me." She said more to herself then to Severus, but he still heard.

" Why would you want me to accept you?"

She flinched, obviously realizing that he had heard her.

" I-I, I need to tell you something, professor. You may want to sit down." Anne moved to the edge of the roof and sat at the rim. She looked up at the man.

" Alright, you have my attention." Severus sat next to her, trying not notice the pain that was written in the girl's eyes.

" Do remember about eleven years ago. When you had an affair with Lilly Potter?" Anne began, startled as he stood up.

" What do you know of that? It never happened. If the world discovered that, Lilly's image would be ruined. What are you, some reporter?" Snape snarled at Anne.

Anne flinched for the briefest second, but regained her posture.

" No. I am not reporter."

" Then what gain do you have in this? As far as im concerned, that part of my life died along with her and doesn't exist."

" Well, that nonexistent part of your life produced me!" Anne yelled, standing up, tears now running down her face.

Severus stood there, speechless as the girl moved back to the roof edge.

She continued; " The night that they were killed, James discovered that she had an affair and threatened to kill me. If it wasn't for my mother, I wouldn't be here." Anne crumpled to the ground and wept as Severus moved forward and helped her sit up.

" Why didn't she tell me?" He asked, sting down next to her again, unconsciously stroking the girl's hair.

" She wanted to. The night she died, she was going to tell you because she was leaving James, but before she could, Voldemort killed them." Anne stood up, not wanting to leave the comfort of her father's touch, but had too.

She stood there for a few silent minutes before turning back towards him, finding him facing away from her, gazing over the grounds.

" What's going through your mind?" She said, moving to stand next to him.

" What to do with you. I told Lilly in our sixth year about how I felt about her and she told me the same. We were planning on getting married, but things came up and she ended up marring that Potter. No one knew about his anger and rage except me, but when she came to me at my house eleven years ago, I knew at once why she was crying. I took her in and eventually, something happened." He turned towards Anne and saw her staring back.

" Where in the world does someone get eyes that deep? And that wild hair." He ran his hand through her hair and felt her tremble but relax a second later.

" I told her I wanted kids. I think I got my wish," Severus pulled Anne into a hug and she fell into it.

" Alright, here's the deal. You may call me father in private, but in class, you will, I repeat, you will address me as Professor Snape or sir. Is that clear?" He had stepped back and now he was admiring his daughter.

" Yes, father." Anne said, blushing as she realized that part 1 of the plan was done.

((Haha another neat little cliffy, but it's a long chapter. He he the dad-kid relationship will develop fast and I will say that soon the whole school will know but there will be a twist))


	5. Meeting Harry

**The eyes of a unwanted girl**

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope._

(Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

Ok people

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

_This is a thought_

_This is raven speech_

As for the songs on last chapter:

They were:

Avril Lavinge- Slipped Away

Avril Lavinge- I'm With You

Evanescence- Whisper

**Chapter 5: Meeting Harry**

Anne stood by her father on top the astronomy tower, being held in a tight embrace as she refused to move. She was afraid that it would not be real and that she had just had a dream. But it was real. She was in her father's arms and it was the potions master that ¾ of the school hated. Anne never felt safer then she had right then and there. Severus moved back and let her go.

" You have ten minutes, then you report to your house. I will direct Mrs. Norris away from here for the next half hour, so get your butt moving." He said, moving to leave.

" Yes father."

* * *

She did as instructed and no one was wise to the fact that for 3 hours, a first year wasn't in bed.

Anne was humming as she walked down to breakfast, not noticing that Ginny was walking behind her, walking with three redheads and a brunette boy. Was unaware that her own brother walked behind her, until she heard Ginny call her back. Anne stopped and stood, waiting for the five to catch up.

" Hi. I wanted you to meet my brothers. The twins are Fred & George and this is Ron. But I want you to meet Harry." Anne shook the Weasley's hands and turned to Harry.

" Hey, Anne, can we talk privately?" Harry asked, shacking hands with Anne.

" Sure." Anne followed Harry into an empty classroom and sat on top of one of the desks.

Harry started to pace the room. She watched him almost talk but stop for five minutes before she stopped him.

" Ok, what is wrong with, Harry? You are acting like I am an alien specimen that you have to tell that I am not from this world." Anne joked, as Harry stopped and sat next to her.

" Can I call you big brother?" Anne prodded him.

" If you want to. Can I call you little sister?" Harry laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

" Please, I beg you, just sister or sis. I have so many people in my family call me 'little owl' or 'little elf' or 'little one' or 'little Anne', that I am officially sick of the word little." Anne laughed and leaned into Harry, absorbing his warmth, his happiness. It would help her.

" Something tells me that you did not come here to discuss what to call me." Anne said, standing up to turn around to look at Harry.

" Your right. Can explain this and why I had it instead of you?" He held up a little, brown leather pouch that matched Anne's. She gasped as she drew her's out of her pocket and sat down next to Harry. She pulled pout the lockets of hair that was in them, but when Harry opened his, a piece of paper fell out and on it read '_Anne Potter'_. A lock of hair also fell out and Anne recognized it as her own. She fingered it as her mother's voice echoed in her head, '_James wishes to rid Harry of you little one, but will never happen.'_

" She it left with you because she feared that James would make you forget that I even existed. He didn't want me near you, for he feared his son would become tainted because of the 'tainted thing' that was sleeping next to you." Anne was crying again, realizing just how close she was to being killed that night.

" Why? Would our father do that?"

" That right there. He is not my father. Mother had an affair. Yah, it seems impossible, but it's true. I am proof." Anne had drawn her legs up and stared at Harry through her arms.

" So, do you know who the father is?" Harry asked, putting an arm around her again.

" Yah, but if your reaction is worse then the others, I swear, I will wipe your memory." Anne joked, looking up at him.

" Ok, I promise not to freak out, no matter what." Harry held up his hand.

" Ok, ok my father is….my father is….his name is Severus Snape." Anne heard him gasp lightly under his breath, but true to his word, didn't show his reaction. But Harry had noticed that Anne's eyes were now a light blue as she recalled the vision she got that morning.

" There is a reason to this Harry. James had a very bad anger problem, and while they were at school, they only person who knew it was Severus. It was unknown to anyone that until mom and James's seventh year, that mom and father were dating and were planning on getting married. But Severus's father forced him to take the dark mark and then Lilly found out and started to go out with James. Father was heartbroken and he fell into a deep depression." The song that played drowned Anne's voice out.

"_It seems that nothing ever goes my way  
Since you broke my heart when you left that day  
There's nowhere to go so just stay with me  
Cuz since you've been gone, I've been begging' you please _

To tell me you're not alright  
And you needed to come home  
(Since you've been gone)  
To tell me you're not okay  
And you needed me all along  
Since you've been gone  
I need to hear from you  
Since you've been gone

It seems that every time you swear to God that you're leaving  
I'm down on my knees begging' you to stay  
There's nowhere to go so just stay with me  
Cuz since you've been gone, I've been begging' you please

To tell me you're not alright  
And you needed to come home  
(Since you've been gone)  
To tell me you're not okay  
And you needed me all along  
Since you've been gone

Please don't leave me here alone  
Just stay awhile  
Make me smile  
Please don't leave me here alone  
Just stay awhile  
And, baby, smile

Since you've been gone  
I need to hear from you  
Since you've been gone  
I need to hear you say

Tell me you're not alright  
And you needed to come home  
(Since you've been gone)  
Tell me you're not okay  
And you needed me all along  
Since you've been gone  
I need to hear you say  
Since you've been gone  
Don't tell me  
Don't tell me  
I need to hear you say"

Harry looked alarmed as Anne's eyes returned to normal and she crumbled against him, weeping against him. He rubbed her back until he felt her calm.

" What was that?" He asked once she was normal again.

" I was talking about the vision I had this morning. Whenever I have a vision when I am awake, a song that related to it plays. I never know what song will play."

" How are you a seer?" Harry asked, moving up to standing up so he was in front of Anne.

" I was raised by elves, Harry. I was taken away from you because James threatened to kill me because I was not his. Mother had to take me away. She was going to leave James and then come get me, but it was the same night that Voldemort killed them. She never even got the chance to tell father about me. She left me with a clan of Vampiric Elves. I was well taken care of, but when I was 6, the fates deemed me worthy of being a seer. It's a pain in the ass sometimes yes but it is also a gift and I am blessed to have it. The truly horrible part of the whole thing was I have had to watch you get beat by our uncle and I could do nothing to STOP IT!" Anne threw the nearest chair when she threw her hands up and stared at the broken remains.

" What the heck was that?" Harry asked.

" Outburst of emotions. It happens when I can't control my emotions." Anne answered.

" Ok. Remind me never to get you mad at me. But, Anne, I will be here for you. No matter who your father is. Just ask and I will help with anything that you need me to do." Harry took her hand and brought her into a hug, which she sank into, but soon pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes.

" Good, because you and father both need to be briefed on how to help me when a vision is overwhelming me and Sorcha is not always able to help with them. You are going to basically tryand sent happy thoughts into my mind. Kinda corny yah, but I will work, you just have to give it time and I have to have a calming potion or I will revert back into the vision and if that happens, I could die and you really don't want that to happen." Anne said, smirking up at Harry.

" Why?" Harry asked, regretting it the minute he asked.

" Because then Halloween will come early. Jamie is a master prankster and Halloween is his favorite day. Just listen to me, if I warn not to go someplace on Halloween, listen to me, for it will be in your best interest. Jamie is ruthless when it comes to pranking and he will take mercy on no one. Not even his little sister. Come on Harry, I am hungry and so are you." Anne laughed as Harry's stomach agreed and they headed down to breakfast.

* * *

The first week of classes passed smoothly and it ended with a class of double potions. Everyone at the breakfast table was groaning, but Anne couldn't wait. Potions were quickly her favorite subject because Lord Tucker, Finbar and Uncle Red all had taught her this and she was as good as any seventh year. Severus saw this an made notes to talk to Dumbledore, which he did that evening, but he regretted it instantly, because the look in his daughter's face as the headmaster approached her told him that she already didn't like the old man.

" My dear Ms. Potter, I have been told you are excelling in your classes and I would like to start teaching you some things." Dumbledore said when they had her in the hall outside of the great hall.

" No. I know what your up to old man. You may fool my brother, but you will not use me. You lost me eleven years ago." With that, Anne turned and stalked towards the dungeons, quietly singing. If she thought to have no one hear her, her efforts were in vain, for anyone in distance of her were captivated by her voice, all but Severus, who seemed immune.

' _What is running through your head, girl? What could have the old man done?'_ Severus thought as he watched Anne walk away.

' _It's what he didn't do father.'_

' _What..how can you do this?'_

' _It's a special gift that only a parent and child can share and only if both has a strong magical core. Don't worry. I can only read your open thoughts, as you can only read my open ones. But if I cannot speak, I can still contact you.'_

' _Clever little girl aren't you?'_

' _Yes, I get the best.'_ The mind connection broke as the song broke the silence.

"_Change my attempt good intentions _

Crouched over  
You were not there  
Living in fear  
But signs were not really that scarce  
Obvious tears  
But I will not

_  
Hide you through this  
I want you to help  
And please see  
The bleeding heart perched on my shirt _

Die, withdraw  
Hide in cold sweat  
Quivering lips  
Ignore remorse  
Naming a kid, living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red

Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I  
Here we are with your obsession  
Should I, could I

Crowned hopeless  
The article read living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red  
but I will not  
Hide you through this  
I want you to help

Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I

Here we are with your obsession  
Should I, could I

Heave the silver hollow sliver  
Piercing through another victim  
Turn and tremble be judgmental  
Ignorant to all the symbols  
Blind the face with beauty paste  
Eventually you'll one day know

Change my attempt good intentions  
Limbs tied, skin tight  
Self inflicted his perdition

Should I, could I  
Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I"

((**A/N:** ok I like this chapter. What do you think?))


	6. Days Go By

The eyes of a unwanted girl 

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

Ok people

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

This is_ a thought_

_This is raven speech_

As for the songs on last chapter:

They were:

Theory Of A Deadman- Since You Been Gone

10 Years- Wasteland

Ok this chapter, you lucky readers get to see what it is like for Anne during a vision, one that she falls into

**Chapter 6: Days Go By…**

It was early Saturday morning in October and Anne was up on the Astronomy tower again, her thoughts racing. She had woke up early covered in sweat. This time the vision was of Harry's past. She speed to the top of the tower, hoping someone would come quick.

' _**The boy stood there as the woman insulted his parents, there was nothing me could do, for if he reacted in any way, he risked more beatings.**_

" **_Worthless freaks. I should have left you in an orphanage when I had a chance…I couldn't stand my sister. I was always perfect with Lilly and my parents. All they could do was praise her. But I saw her for what she was a worthless freak. An abomination, something that should have been removed before they had a chance to work their destructive ways…No she had to go and marry that Potter boy. You're the same boy. Your nothing but a freak, I cut your hair and it grows back the next day. You're the same abomination as your parents.."_** **_The boy was crying and his aunt hit him and he fell to the ground as his aunt kicked and belittled him…'_**

Anne was hyperventilating again and still no one came, no one to help stop the pain that was coursing through her, no one to help change the angry song that burst from her.

" _To my mother, to my father,  
_

_It's your son or it's your daughter,  
_

_Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me?  
_

_Should I turn this up for you?  
_

_I sit here locked inside my head  
_

_Remembering everything you've said  
_

_This silence gets us nowhere!  
_

_Gets us nowhere way too fast!  
_

_The silence is what kills me  
_

_I need someone here to help me  
_

_But you don't know how to listen  
_

_And let me make my decisions  
_

_I sit here locked inside my head  
_

_Remembering everything you've said  
_

_The silence gets us nowhere!  
_

_Gets us nowhere way too fast!  
_

_All your insults and your curses make  
_

_Me feel like I'm not a person  
_

_And I feel like I am nothing but  
_

_You made me so do something  
_

_'Cause I'm fucked up because you are  
_

_Need attention, attention you couldn't give  
_

_I sit here locked inside my head  
_

_Remembering everything you've said  
_

_This silence gets us nowhere!  
_

_Gets us nowhere way too fast  
_

_I sit here locked inside my head  
_

_Remembering everything you've said  
_

_This silence gets us nowhere!  
_

_Gets us nowhere way too fast"_

Still no one there and again songs bursts from her.

" _Silhouettes above the cradle hold me down  
they won't let me go the wrong way  
my mother taught me all the fables, told me how  
in the end all the sinners have to pay  
but..._

_I don't wanna live like my mother  
i don't wanna let fear rule my life  
and i don't wanna live like my father  
i don't wanna give up before i die _

he worked so hard his bones are breaking  
he wore them down but long ago he lost the feeling  
his good intentions leave me shaking, show me how  
i don't ever want to end up like he did  
and...

_I don't wanna live like my mother  
i don't wanna let fear rule my life  
and i don't wanna live like my father  
i don't wanna give up before i die  
_

_When i have kids  
i won't put any chains on their wrists, i won't  
i'll tell them this  
there's nothing in this world that you can't be if you want it enough_

_I don't wanna live like my mother  
i don't wanna let fear rule my life  
and i don't wanna live like my father  
i don't wanna give up before i die  
_

_I don't wanna live like my mother  
i don't wanna let fear rule my life  
and i don't wanna live like my father  
i don't wanna give up before i die"_

There were arms around her, but she couldn't feel them. She was too far…too far into the vision. It won't let her go. Blood red tears were streaming down her face, as her eyes were pure white.

"_I got a candle  
And I've got a spoon  
I live in a hallway with no doors  
And no rooms _

Under a windowsill  
They all were found  
A touch of concrete within the doorway  
Without a sound

Someone save me if you will  
And take away all these pills  
And please just save me if you can  
From my blasphemy in my wasteland

How did I get here  
And what went wrong  
Couldn't handle forgiveness  
Now I'm far beyond gone

I can hardly remember  
The look of my own eyes  
How can I love this a life so dishonest  
It made me compromise

Someone save me if you will  
And take away all these pills  
And please just save me if you can  
From my blasphemy in my wasteland

Jump in the water  
Jump in with me  
Jump on the altar  
Lay down with me

The hardest question to answer  
Is why

Why

Someone save me if you will  
And take away all these pills  
And please just save me if you can  
From my blasphemy in my wasteland

Someone save me  
Someone save me  
Somebody save me  
Somebody save me  
Please don't erase me"

" ANNE! ANNE! Please, answer me. It's me, Severus. You need to get out this. You never told me how to help. ANNE!" Her father's voice sounded so far away.

In the fog, Anne's head slowly rose at her father's voice, but no matter how she far she went forward she never seemed to be any closer.

" Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me? _

Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

There were arms around her that she recognized. Arms that had not held her in many years and arms that she had yearned for.

" My sweet one. Why are you still in there? You are the leader of a powerful clan, your stronger that. I know you are. Come back. There is a man here who is desperately worried for you." The voice said, gently rubbing her back as he held her close.

She cried out through the fog to him and begged for the vision to pass.

" I must return. He is here. My brother has come for me." Anne struggled through the fog, and soon it was lifting and through it…yes there the door.

She lurched up yelling " Drak!" Again the arms encircled her. Held her tight as she sobbed and wept, apologizing for being so weak.

" Hush, your fine. It's all right. We all cannot be strong at all times." Drak whispered into her hair.

Severus stood there, mesmerized, for the man had appeared out of nowhere and now he held his daughter.

Anne soon realized that he stood there.

" Father, thank you…thank you for trying. I heard you, I was just so deep that I couldn't reach you." Anne had stood up and now stood before her father, tears no longer falling. He quickly pulled her into a hug and ran a calming hand down her back.

" It's alright. I'm here now you'll be fine. Now, who's this man?" Severus whispered into her hair.

Anne turned to face Drak.

" His name is Drak and he has been my best friend for as far back as my mind can recall. He has protected me ever since I could walk and wander away from camp. He is one of my many brothers." Anne was laughing now, the tears long forgotten, as she recalled memories from long days past. Then a worried look over took her

" Wait, Drak if you're here, then that means you heard me all the way back home and then that means… oh no, oh no please tell that they aren't all coming?" She had his hands in hers and she had gone pale with the thought.

" I don't know love. If they did, they didn't tell me. I left as soon as I heard your call." Drak's voice washed over Anne.

There was a noise below them and they ran to the roof edge. Coming through the gate were 4 clocked figures and before Drak or Severus could stop her, Anne was racing down the steps and reached the hallway just as the doors of Hogwarts burst open and the figures walked in and stopped short of Anne, who now stood straight and you could barely tell that she had been crying, but one of the masked figures sensed it and moved forward as he lowered his hood.

" Little one, why have you been crying? Why did we hear you screaming all the way back home? Surely the visions were not that bad?" Finbar whispered, pulling Anne into a fierce hug.

Anne said not a word, but continued staring at the other three. One she knew instantly as Jamie, for only he had the nerve enough to kick in the door of a great castle. But the other two, she couldn't place.

" I will explain later, brother. But who are those two other people? I cannot place them with names." Anne asked, pulling back from the hug, only to be pulled back into one by Jamie, who Anne latched onto.

" Dear sister, surely it hasn't been that long that you could not name me?" The tall figure said, walking forward, lowering the hood.

" Maggie? It can't be. You left England, so many moons ago. Then that must be…. must be Conor ((**A/N:** Another name from The lovely Sevenwaters Trilogy I like those books too much.)). Oh Conor, I've missed you." Anne lunged forward and had her sister in a tight embrace and then moved towards the other one, who at last lowered his hood. A blue-eyed, red-haired man stood there, staring down at Anne.

" Hello, love. How are you? I've missed you as well." Conor pulled her into a hug and quickly kissed her cheek. Anne had only eyes for him, oblivious of the world around her.

* * *

Severus was there, standing by Drak, as Drak talked to Finbar. Drak turned to Severus and looked to where he was looking at Anne wrapped in Conor's arms.

" Their betrothed Severus. They are to marry her 18th year. Been friends since they were children and she will have no other now, nor he." He whispered into Severus's ear.

" How old is he?"

" He is fourteen. Been her closest friend since she was old enough to wander, with me guarding them both silently from the background. You need not fear for her, for no matter what, she will be protected." Drak answered, looking up at Maggie who was now standing in front of Severus.

" I have a message for you from my mother. Keep her away from Dumbledore. Under no circumstances is she to be left alone with that man." Maggie spoke with such strength that Severus could only nod before the woman turned away.

As if on cue, Dumbledore was there, heading down the stairway, a look of worry entering those twinkling eyes.

" What is this? Who are you people? What are you doing in my school, what business could you have?" He stopped in front of Jamie, who had moved in front of Anne and would not let the man pass.

" We came to visit our little sister for a while. Albus, my name is Finbar Rache and I must speak with you in private, along with my sister Maggie and my brothers Conor, Jamie and Drak." Finbar said, stepping up next to the headmaster. It looked like they made to move without Anne, who looked heartbroken, but was she ushered alongside Conor, whose arm was wrapped around her waist and she as leaning against him.

* * *

After a long discussion with the headmaster, Finbar had convinced him that the others will stay for a week before departing, for so near All Hallow's Eve, it was dangerous to leave the young seer without Harry and Severus being properly informed on how to help Anne when she had another vision like she did that morning.

Now they were walking the grounds, Anne and Conor and it didn't seem like they would ever part. She was so happy to have him back that she couldn't help but sing as she walked with him along the lake, him on the edge, she in the shallowest part, water just up to her ankle.

"_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away _

you've gone away  
you don't feel me here anymore"

Conor sat there on a rock and watched Anne play and sing and realization hit him, '_She's only a child. Yet she leads the clan and doesn't even show the weariness she has that the vision steals form her. She shouldn't have to be so strong at such an age.'_

" Conor? Love, are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost." Anne's voice broke his thoughts to see her standing over her. The moon crown was gleaming in the sunlight, adding the look of an angel to the already beautiful face.

" I'm sorry, what did you say?" He said, standing up and pulling her into a hug.

" I said that I suddenly realized that we must warm everyone at Hogwarts to avoid Jamie next week." Anne said, gazing up at him

" Why? What did he do now?"

" It's what he's going to do. Next week holds Halloween and he won't be leaving until 3 days after Halloween." Anne was laughing again, Conor grinning and chuckling along with her.

" Poor Hogwarts, and they thought Fred and George Weasley were bad. I just had to go and brag to Jamie about all the pranks they pulled. Now he is determined to out do them. Oh Conor, Save me. I created a bigger monster." Anne hid her head into his chest

* * *

All she did now was hum or when able sing, in the hallways, for when she was away from Conor; her emotions were spilling out, for she could not stop thinking about him. Wandering the hallways, she captivated everyone that she passed.

"_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe _

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
when no one else was lookin'  
how did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
the ups and the downs  
and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
the ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
the good and the bad  
and the things in between  
You found me  
You found me"

* * *

Always there was a guard and for Anne, she wanted it, for they kept her away from Jamie's booby-trapped hallways and Anne would tell everyone that needed to know to do the same.

" Jamie! It's not even the eve of Halloween yet and already you broke out the sheep?" Maggie yelled as she wandered through a hallway filled with bubblegum pink sheep that would not move and would only move if Jamie told them to.

" Gotta out do those twins. Blame Anne, she told me about them." Jamie's voice would call out of the purple mist that hung around every ceiling around the castle.

Maggie rounded on Her, but Anne had already fled to a different floor, Conor behind her, both of them laughing as she reached her charms class. She kissed his cheek and went into the classroom and sat down by Ginny, still beet red from running and laughing.

" Oh Gin, this is one Halloween week you will never forget." Anne said, calming down as the other students came in discussing the sheep.

(( hehe I like this chapter. It took forever to write, but it was worth it, bc I have people who liked to re my stroys))


	7. The Nightmare

The eyes of a unwanted girl 

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

Ok people

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

This is_ a thought_

_This is raven speech_

As for the songs on last chapter:

They were:

Staind- For You Smile Empty Soul- Silhouettes

Shinedown- Save Me

Evanescence- Missing

Seether f/ Amy Lee of Evanescence- Broken

Kelly Clarkson- You Found Me

**Chapter 7: The Nightmare**

She was tossing and turning I her bed, but so lightly that no one even noticed.

' **She was standing on top of the hill, overlooking the lake that sit near her home and near sat a boy about three years older, with bright red hair and blue eyes. Not far behind them, a man was in the shadows, silently guarding them as they played.**

" **Conor lets go swimming. It's a nice day and I don't want to just stand here and not do anything fun. I wanted to leave because I didn't want to have to have another lesson. I have had five since dawn and its not even one. Can it even be possible to be this tired?" Anne said, spinning around to face Conor.**

" **Alright. Lets go. I want to go swimming too."…

* * *

**

**They were now in front of Lady Liadan, who had amused look on her face as she gazed at Conor and Anne.**

" **Well, it's good that you two are so close. I want you two to know that it has been arranged. You will marry on Anne's 18th birthday."**

**Anne looked over at Conor, who was looking at her. She blushed as she nodded to Liadan…

* * *

**

**Now we are in a place that Anne didn't recognize. Maybe it is a vision of the future.**

**Conor is in front of her and he had his back to her. Anne reached forward and touched his shoulder, but as if she burned him, he pulled away and glared at her.**

" **Don't touch me. I don't know you anymore Anne. You are nothing more then a cheating rat. How could you? How could you do that? I trusted you…" His voice faded off as she was in darkness again and surrounded by a sudden cold and wrapped her arms around her as his words ran through her like poison.'**

Anne shot up and bolted out of the dorm room and was now in the common room. As if by another will, she ran to the astronomy tower and was shacking, standing near the edge and watching as the stars twinkled and enraged her. Why where they happy when all she could think about that somewhere in the future, Conor rejected her.

" What could I do to make him so angry? Could it be that it's not even real?"

She sat there rocking back and forth as gentle, piano music floated out of her.

"_I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side  
All the little pieces falling shatter  
Shards of me too sharp to put back together;  
Too small to matter  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
If I try to touch her_

_And I bleed  
I bleed  
And I breathe  
I breathe no more_

_I take a breath and I try to turn off what my spirit's will  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child  
Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever  
And all of this will make sense when I get better  
But I know the difference  
Between myself and my reflection  
I just can't help but to wonder:  
Which of us do you love?_

_So I bleed  
I bleed  
And I breathe  
I breathe no-  
Bleed  
I bleed  
And I breathe  
I breathe  
I breathe  
I breathe...no...more"_

Conor was there, but he couldn't touch her. It was like a wall of flames enveloped her when he got near and again she was falling into the vision.

_"Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting_

_I'm through, with doubt,  
There's nothing left for me to figure out,  
I've paid a price, and I'll keep paying_

_I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should_

_I know you said  
Why can't you just get over it,  
It turned my whole world around  
and i kind of like it_

_I made by bed, and I sleep like a baby,  
With no regrets and I don't mind saying,  
It's a sad sad story  
That a mother will teach her daughter  
that she ought to hate a perfect stranger.  
And how in the world  
Can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Saying that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over_

_I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should_

_I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should_

_Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting"_

They were all there and yet no one could help her.

" How bad could it have been, Finbar? We can't even touch her." Maggie asked, turning towards her brother.

" It's not the strength of the vision. It's how close are we to All Hallow's Eve. Its four days away. Remember when she was eight and on Halloween she had a vision so bad she was bleeding? She told me later it wasn't a horrible vision, simple really, Harry being belittled by his aunt, but because it was on Halloween, the gates were open completely and she had every ounce of power given to her through that vision, she couldn't handle it, so she bleed."

Finbar fell silent as he watched Anne, curled up in pain, but what worried him the most was that he couldn't feel anything from her, not even the slightest ping of pain.

Anne uncurled, sat up and stared into the distance and again gentle piano music played.

"_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"_

As if by magic, a woman was there, standing over Anne's limp, sitting form. She had her hood up, but everyone knew her at once.

" L-L-Lady Liadan…. impossible. How can you be here? You died." Jamie's voice came out shacking from the back.

Lady Liadan said not a word, but gently placed a hand on Anne's shoulder, which caused the flames to shoot up only to die as Liadan seemed to blend into Anne, who glowed a bright blue.

!**In Anne's Head**!

Liadan walked through the rain searching for Anne.

" Anne! Anne, where are sweetling?" Liadan's voice seemed to carry on the wind and echoed everywhere. Liadan was growing frantic. All ready she had been in here ten minutes and still she had not found Anne, that is until she came upon a hill where she sat, cloaked in green flames. Liadan approached and sat down next to the little seer.

" Anne, it's Liadan." She said softly to the child before her, nothing like the warrior she trained those 6 years.

" No…dead…not real..just illusion…not here…she's….dead..gone…" Anne whispered as the tears were flowing down her face.

" Yes, sweetling, I am dead, but I am here now to help you. I do not care how close to Halloween it is. You must gain control of this curse. If you don't, it will kill you. Now, tell me what has caused you such anguish?" Her voice was gentle, but strong.

" I saw…I saw Conor and I and we were playing..then you were announcing our betrothal and then….i think it was the future because he has never yelled at me, ever. He said I betrayed him and that he didn't want me and couldn't trust me….oh auntie Liadan, I don't know what I will do…" Anne's voice faded off as the flames fell and she fell into Liadan's lap, gently stroked her hair.

" Child, the Sight is cruel. It can show us things that may never happen or it will show you things that have to come to pass. The path that lay before you and Conor always changes. If you had not met him when you were 3, you most likely would not be marring him. The fates do not completely control us. If they had their way, you and Drak would be together." Liadan now had Anne sitting up and was stroking her back.

" But he is like a brother to me." Anne said, startled.

" Yes, now you are, but if it had gone the way the fates wanted it, you both would fancy each other right now. But you are strong _amatrix_, and you broke the pattern and now you can't keep your mind off of Conor." Liadan leaned in and whispered into Anne's ear. " Go back to him. He's worried." Liadan faded and Anne stood up and the rain stopped as the door appeared.

!**No longer in Anne's Head**!

Liadan didn't not reappear again and still everyone was worried and watched as Anne's body glowed a fierce bright red and then she spoke, in a voice so soft only the Vampiric Elves could hear it.

" Conor." She whispered as she began to fall, only to have him there, holding her tightly as she wept into his shoulder.

" Conor, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. For anything I will ever do. Don't leave me. I need you and I don't know what I will do if I lose you." She said quietly into his shoulder as he rocked her slowly, rubbing her back.

"_Amator_, hush. I'm here. I will never leave you." But she wouldn't stop weeping, so he did something that no one had ever heard him do, only Anne.

He sang to her. In his voice, he poured his love and quietly she calmed down.

"_What would you do if we woke up and the whole world was gone?  
Well, would you believe with me is where you belong?  
Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle  
There goes the world and we're right in the middle  
I said leave me here  
I said leave me here with you_

As the city crumbles I see that there's nothing left behind  
As we lay here together I feel your heart beat with mine  
With time standing still, here is where we've always been  
Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle again

I said leave me here  
I said leave me here  
I said leave me here  
I said leave me here with you

Hey you, where are we going from here?  
Hey you, where are we going from here?  
Hey you, where are we going?

_Cuz there goes the world and I'm right in the middle with you  
I'm right in the middle with you  
I'm right in the middle with you  
I'm right in the middle with you  
I'm right in the middle with you"

* * *

_

She was sleeping in his arms and he was too, holding her tightly as the nightmare passed and Anne dreamed only of the days when she had noting but happiness. Even while she slept, a song came out of her softy and she curled into him even deeper. The others left them where they were, for they would not ruin what may be the happiest she would be until they saw each other again after the group left Hogwarts in 7 days.

"_So denied so I lied_

_Are you the now or never kind?_

_In a day and a day love_

_I'm going to be gone for good again_

_Are you willing to be had? Are you cool with just tonight?_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well._

_Here's to the night we felt alive._

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry._

_Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon._

_Put your name on the line_

_Along with place and time_

_Want to stay, not to go, I want to ditch the logical._

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well._

_Here's to the night we felt alive._

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry._

_Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon._

_All my time is froze in motion_

_Can't I stay an hour or two or more_

_Don't let me let you go_

_Don't let me let you go_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well._

_Here's to the night we felt alive._

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry._

_Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's going to come to soon._

_To soon_

_Here's to the night we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon_"

((**A/N:** Now that just brings a tear to your eye. But ok the two Latin words

Amator- means lover

Amatrix- means sweetheart

But I love this story, although I don't have anyone reading it….))


	8. Halloween Week Part 1

**The eyes of a unwanted girl**

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope._

(_Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them_)

Ok people

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

This is_ a thought_

This is_ raven speech_

**As for the songs on last chapter:**

**They were:**

Evanescence- Breathe No More

Dixie Chicks- Not Ready To Make Nice

Evanescence- My Immortal

Theory Of A Deadman- In The Middle 

Eve 6- Here's To The Night

**Chapter 8: Halloween Week Part 1 **

Anne was seen walking down by the lake Tuesday evening, no one with her. Ever since Sunday's vision, she seemed to distance herself from everyone, even Conor. So it was not her betrothed that found her that night by the lake, tears silently running down her face, but the blonde hair Slytherin Draco Malfoy.

" Why if it isn't the wee Potter girl. Man, it must just suck knowing that you will forever live in your brother's shadow." He said, sneering at her.

Anne didn't even notice him and suddenly both of them were trapped in a cloud of dark green, Anne's eyes the deepest purple.

' _**The new boy was standing there as the taller man ridiculed his mother, belittling the boy, making anger grow inside of the little six year old that none that young should ever feel.**_

" **You have been to soft on him Narcissa He doesn't even understand the basics No matter, he will learn." The man got up and grabbed the boy by his neck and dragged him down the hallway, while the boy silently pleaded with his mother to help him. She merely turned her head away and the boy felt instant betrayal…'

* * *

**

The cloud dissipated and Draco fell back.

" What the hell was that? What the hell did you do?" He was up now and was charging towards Anne, who turned her head and stopped him in his place. Her eyes were now deep silver and in her hair, blonde streaks were flickering, but would only stay for the briefest of seconds before flashing out.

" What did your father do to you, Draco?" Anne's voice sounded old, as if she was indeed an old crone.

" None of your business." He said with a sneer and glared at her.

" I think it is. For the gods would not give me such a vision if I was not to be involved. I will ask you again, what did your father do to you, Draco?" Now her voice was strong and her hair back to normal. She stood and now was standing eye-to-eye with the blonde.

" I will not tell you. Why should I, I don't trust you." Draco now forgot why he came down to the lake and was again sneering at Anne.

" Trust is something precious and should be guarded with such a fierceness as yours. Fine, you don't want to talk, but remember, I will always be here, no matter the house. If ever you need me, send word with the password, raven." Anne departed and left Draco standing there stunned.

* * *

She sat in potions near Ginny when out in the hallway a great crashing sound was heard and two figures cam bursting into the classroom, ignored Professor Snape, grabbed Anne and bolted out of the room.

When they were far away, the two figures slowed enough for Anne to look at them. It was Conor and Finbar.

" Ok, I think this is far enough away Finbar." They stopped and Finbar released her and Conor pulled her into his side.

" Guys, what just happened?" Anne asked, glaring at them.

" Jamie did. Didn't remember that you had class there to day and let lose a new trick of his. A swarm of rats that no one can get ride of." Conor said, pulling Anne closer when she shivered.

" Rats? He had to come up with rats. He knows I hate rats." Anne was now watching the staircase they had come up and was listening for any sound.

" That's why he was planning it so he could set it off in a hallway where you wouldn't be until later so you could be warned, but he forgot that you had potions today and set it off. Didn't want you going all 'fire mage' in the middle of class, so we busted in as soon as possible and got you out of there." Finbar also watching the doorway as he explained, but from behind them came the sound and Anne's first reaction? She jumped into Conor's arms and held on as the swarm of rats passed beneath her and headed up the staircase going to the south tower. Anne didn't have any classes there and a collective scream was heard and then Jamie was there, laughing.

" JAMIE!" Anne screamed, now out of Conor's arms and marching towards Jamie. Her hair was sparking flames and her eyes were glowing.

Jamie froze just like he did whenever Liadan had been angry.

' _Crap. She just had to go and get Liadan's angry confidence now. I should just run. Crap…. crap…she is going all flamey with her hair again. I have only seen that once and I don't want to be another victim. Crap, I should just run…. no she'll kill me even faster.'_

Jamie was now quivering with fear as Anne stopped in front of him

" Y-Y-Yes Lady Anne?"

" Lady Anne? Wow I have got you scared. You should be. YOU KNOW I HATE RATS! BUT NO, YOU HAD TO GO AND OUT DO THE WEASLEY TWINS! I-I-I SHOULD JUST TROTTLE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Her voice bounced off the walls, making her seem even bigger and Jamie shrank away.

Anne was breathing very hard and a calming look came over her.

" I am warning you Jamie. If I hear one more squeak, your dead. No choose another prank, and have fun just no more rats, ok?" Anne was calm again and had a pleading look on her face. Jamie nodded and raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist, the rat spell was gone. He ran off and was gone.

" Ok, Anne remind me never to get you angry." Conor said behind her and she turned.

" That would be wise, my love. Now, I want a prank of my own. I will be at the Astronomy Tower if you need me." Anne kissed him, nodded to Finbar and was soon gone as well, leaving to very frightened Vampiric Elves.

* * *

Anne was busy drawling up plans and started to sing as she perfected the prank that would out do the Marauders, The Weasley Twins and even Jamie. Oh Halloween was going to be fun.

"_Take me and let me in  
don't break me and shut me out_

_So take me and let me in  
don't break me and shut me out _

I lit my pain on fire  
And I watched it all burn down  
Now I'm dancing in the ashes  
And there's no one else around  
Cause I wanna be apart of something  
This is just a story of a broken soul

_As days go by, my heart grows cold  
I can't seem to let this all pass me by_

_So take me and let me in  
don't break me and shut me out_

_So take me and let me in  
don't break me and shut me out_

_I'm burning in the heavens  
And I'm drowning in a hell  
My soul is in a coma  
And none of my friends can tell  
That I'm reaching out and getting nothing  
This is just a story of a broken soul_

_As days go by, my heart grows cold  
I can't seem to let this all pass me by_

_So take me and let me in  
don't break me and shut me out_

_So take me and let me in  
don't break me and shut me out_

_Does anyone around me feel the same  
Put your fist up and vent your pain  
Does anyone around me feel the same  
Put your fist up and vent your pain  
Does anyone around me feel the same  
Put your fist up and vent your pain  
Does anyone around me feel the same  
Put your fist up and vent your pain_

_As days go by, my heart grows cold  
I can't seem to let this all pass me by_

_So take me and let me in  
don't break me and shut me out_

_So take me and let me in  
don't break me and shut me out_

_As days go by, my heart grows cold  
I can't seem to let this all pass me by_

_Take Me  
Don't Break Me"

* * *

_

Nobody saw hide nor hair of Anne for three days until breakfast Friday morning and the minute she walked into the great hall, anyone who knew her knew something was up. She walked up to the table where her family sat at. Maggie at once noticed the gleam in her eye.

" Anne, what are you up to?" She asked as soon as Anne sat down.

" Oh, nothing that you need to worry about dear sister." Was all Anne said, never looking over.

A loud bang was heard and Jamie rushed into the room wearing a large red tutu, with his hair in tight pink curls and on his feet, bright pink ballerina shoes.

" ANNE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Jamie screamed before racing out of the room.

" Faze 1: complete. Lets move on to faze 2 shall we?" Anne said, looking up at Maggie, who grinned back.

" Oh we shall. What's faze 2?" Maggie leaned in and was astounded at the plan but agreed. She would get revenge for all the times Jamie pranked her.

((**A/N:** _**ok I am officially loving this story. Hehe Lady Anne.yah Jamie was scared shitless. Hahaha.. but yah u know the drill review and message me if you will and yes Harry and Severus will be involved with the next chapter. They will be the unfortunate victims of one of the fazes**_.))_  
_


	9. Halloween week part 2 and reveling the p

The eyes of a unwanted girl 

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

Ok people

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

This is_ a thought_

This is_ raven speech_

**As for the songs on last chapter:**

**They were:**

Papa Roach- Take Me 

((Wow not many songs that chapter))

**Chapter 9: Halloween week part 2 and reveling the past

* * *

**

_((A loud bang was heard and Jamie rushed into the room wearing a large red tutu, with his hair in tight pink curls and on his feet, bright pink ballerina shoes._

" _ANNE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Jamie screamed before racing out of the room._

" _Faze 1: complete. Lets move on to faze 2 shall we?" Anne said, looking up at Maggie, who grinned back._

" _Oh we shall. What's faze 2?" Maggie leaned in and was astounded at the plan but agreed. She would get revenge for all the times Jamie pranked her.))

* * *

_

Anne was strolling along the pathway that goes to Charms and felt a sudden jolt in her arm. She looked down and saw on the bottom edge of the hallway were tiny light and running from them, tiny silver lines.

Anne chuckled and whispered, " Ah Jamie, you fool. Pranking me? Foolish indeed."

She strolled out of the trap, only to appear five minutes later, seeming now not to notice the trap.

Jamie silently chuckled and set it off and was greeted with shocked yell and the smoke cleared to find a very angry person in a rat suit.

Jamie came out to admire his work.

There was a chuckling at the end of the hallway and Jamie looked up.

Anne was leaning against the wall for support because she was laughing so hard.

" Wait, Anne…how..but..whos in the suit?" Jamie was stunned and watched as Anne raised her hand and did a quick flick of her wrist and pointed to the victim. A very angry and stunned Severus Snape stood there, rat suit and all.

Anne walked up to her father, ignoring the clearly scared Jamie.

" You know father, this works." Anne was patting Severus's suit. He glared at her then turned to Jamie.

" Remove it." He snarled.

Jamie removed the spell and was cowering in the very frightening presence of the potions master, while Anne was in a silent fit of giggles.

" Anne, curb that laughing now." Severus looked over at her.

" Yes father." Anne replied, holding down her laughs and having difficulty.

' _Father, don't kill him. It was my fault, I mean I did make you look like me.'_

' _You did what? How?'_

' _Oh, something Liadan taught me. I have been waiting to test it out.'_ Anne had moved very far away from her father, who glared at her.

Around the corner, Finbar and Conor came walking but stopped when they saw them.

" Conor! Hello. How very nice to see you." Anne rushed over to him and hid behind him. " Hide me." She whispered.

" Do I want to know why?" he whispered back.

" Yah well lets just say that you want to be in the hallway in like five minutes." Anne was no glancing at her watch and watching the stairway behind Severus. As if on cue, Harry walked up but slowed when he saw Severus and Jamie.

Anne pulled Finbar and Conor completely out of the hallway and shouted

" MAGGIE NOW!"

A loud pop was heard and after the pink dust settled down, the three peeked around the corner and what they saw made them fall into a fit of giggles.

Standing where the three men had been, now stood three men dresses in ballerina outfits from the play Swan's Lake. Each one had a tutu with a swan's head up front and when the smoke had dissipated completely, Anne saw three angry glares as they marched towards her. But she simple raised her hand and snapped her fingers and music played and against their will, the three wanna be ballerinas danced and danced, sending the other three into a spasm of laughter. After awhile, sound was heard and Anne stood up and canceled the spell and the three men were returned to normal, but Severus was glowering at her and Anne felt a slight ping of dread. Maggie came up behind her and was laughing her head off.

" Oh, Anne that was bloody brilliant." She looked at Severus and at once stopped.

" Something tells me we should leave, _caritas_." Conor whispered into Anne's ear, who nodded.

Although they were retreating, Anne could not help but break out into song.

"_An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think _

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
A little too ironic...and yeah I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out"

Anne stopped and turned to Finbar.

" Hey, Fin, I need to talk to you about something."

" Ok, talk away little one." Finbar replied, stopping.

" Not here. Later, up on the astronomy tower, around midnight ok?" she said in a hush. Finbar nodded.

* * *

The day passed uneventful, because Jamie had finally given up and was now part of Anne's guard again, silently watching her and making sure there weren't any traps for him. Luckily for Anne, she didn't have potions until Monday and hopefully, Severus wouldn't seek her out.

She was walking to class when a small, gray owl appeared in front of her and it was holding a scrap of parchment in its claws.

Anne took the paper and the owl took off. She opened the letter.

' _RAVEN._

_Come Sunday night on top the astronomy tower.'_

Anne chuckled.

" None of my business? Well, my little snake, what turned you around."?

* * *

She was leaving early from the feast because she was plain bored. Harry wasn't there and without Liadan there to give the blessing, it just wasn't a Halloween.

She had effetely avoided her father and was on her way to the astronomy tower. It may only be 10:30, but she just needed fresh air. She sang a little tune that Liadan sang every Halloween night for as far back as Anne knew her.

"_Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Something wicked this way comes _

Eye of newt and toe of frog  
Whole of bat and tongue of dog  
Adder's fork and blind worm's sting  
Lizard leg and owlet's wing

Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Something wicked this way comes

In the cauldron boil and bake  
Fillet of a fenny snake  
Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf  
Witches mummy's maul and gaulf

Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble

Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Something wicked this way comes"

She arrived and sat there waiting to talk to Finbar about what had happened between her and Draco.

* * *

" Anne, so you're telling that it wasn't a normal vision. That it seemed your were in _his_ head and watching his memories?" Finbar asked, staring at Anne, who was standing up by the edge of the astronomy tower.

" It was weird. One minute he was talking to me, but I couldn't heat him the next thing I know, a green cloud surrounds us and I'm watching the memory. I knew it wasn't a vision simply because I felt no pain, none at all. I think I freaked him out. As soon as the cloud dissipated, he ran off. But I told him if he ever needed to talk about what was in the memory that I was here. Regardless of the house we were in, I told him that I would help. Then I got a letter from him. Sunday night, up here, but you guys are leaving Monday and I don't want you to think I need a guard. You and the others will need you rest."

" I will be watching, Anne. Regardless of your worries, we need to watch you. Mother's orders and our own." Finbar now stood at her side and was gazing at her mirror ring.

" Ah, mother. I should have known." Anne glanced up and noticed that Finbar's attention was on the ring.

" What is it?" She asked.

" When is the last time you meditated?"

" Two weeks ago, why?"

" Do it now. Something is telling me you should. I think it may hold answers to you're questions about Conor and maybe any other questions." Finbar's voice sounded different, almost ancient.

With that said, Anne moved to the corner edge and sat on top of the wall and was breathing deeply and she fell into herself and after five minutes of no breathing, Anne opened her eyes and they were a deep red. She was in full seer mode. She gazed down into her ring, the moon crown pulsing.

* * *

'**_She was standing on a pillar and standing beside her was her Conor, eyes closed. He was sleeping. Anne gently touched his features and his eyes snapped open._**

" _**Anne, you must protect your mind. For the dark one plans on using you to hurt Harry."**_

" _**Conor, I know how to protect my mind."**_

" _**No you don't. To truly protect your mind, you must forgive the fates."**_

" _**Never. If the fates had been kind, I would not have these blasted visions and maybe my mom would be alive or even better, if the fates had let him, maybe father could have stopped grandfather from forcing the dark mark on him. Maybe mom and he could have gotten married and I wouldn't…."**_

" _**You never would have met me or Lady Liadan."**_

" _**Oh, Conor, forgive me. I love you, but you must understand that I will always wish for that fantasy. I love you Conor and I don't know what I would do with out you."**_

" _**I know you do, owl, but the future always changes."**_

" **_Liadan told me that our path is always changing. She could never tell where we would end up, like she can tell with Jamie and Maggie. I believe that _****_why I cannot tell if the vision was true or not."_**

" _**Interesting, Jamie & Maggie? Who would have guessed. I wouldn't tell them, they want to deny their feelings." **_

_**Conor moved towards Anne who looked like she would pass out.**_

" _**Anne, no matter what I am here for you." He pulled her in a hug and them he faded.**_

_**She was again standing by herself, but soon she was standing outside of a pool of mist, inside, two younger versions of Lilly Evans and Severus Snape.**_

_**Severus was weeping and angrily throwing his books against the wall.**_

" _**Sev, what's wrong?" Lily asked, dropping her bag and rushing forward.**_

_**He looked up at her, his eyes red and his hands in fists.**_

" _**It's my father. He has heard that I am not as sullen as I used to be. He has said that if I don't hex somebody soon, he will force me to get…"**_

_**He stopped and looked away.**_

" _**Get what? Sev, tell me. I'm worried about you." Lilly now had his hands in hers and was staring into his ebony eyes.**_

" _**Make me get the dark mark. I don't want it Lilly. I would put you in risk." He cupped her cheek and kissed her.**_

" _**I know you don't." Lilly said when he pulled away. " Go ahead and hex James. He has been annoying lately anyway."**_

" _**You sure?" Severus asked.**_

" _**Totally. James and Sirius have been complete prats lately and they need a little to stop." Lilly winded her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, Severus hugging her tight.**_

_**(Several months later)**_

" _**Hey Sev, you in here?" Lilly called out, closing the door to the room that they had made their own last year. She heard angry cursing in the next room, along with a loud crashing sound and she rushed in to see several broken mirrors on the floor. **_

_**Severus was standing in the middle of the room, his knuckles bleeding. Lilly rushed forward, grabbing his left arm, only to have him shrink away in pain. At once, Lilly pulled the sleeve up and staring out at her was a fresh new dark mark.**_

" _**Oh Sev, when did it happen?" Lilly was crying and Severus looked at her through blood-shot eyes.**_

" _**Two weeks ago. My father placed me under the Imperius Curse. He took me in front of Voldemort and told him that I was ready. I don't remember much after that. I woke up and it was there. Lilly, we can't do this. I love you and I refuse to put you in any danger." Severus walked away from her and stood by the window.**_

" _**Sev…I don't understand." Lilly was on her knees and tears ran freely down her face.**_

" _**Leave, forget about me. We can't be together. I simply refuse to place you any danger." Unknown to Lilly, Severus was weeping.**_

" _**Promise me something, Sev and I will go." Lilly was now standing, the tears forgotten.**_

" _**What, Lill?" He turned to her, his face drying as well.**_

" _**Promise me that no matter what, you will stay alive." She was in front of him and grasped his hands in hers.**_

_**He nodded. " You have to promise me that you will come to me if ever you need anything. I will help as much as I can. But from now on, I have to curse, hex, and insult everyone, including you. So I apologize now."**_

_**Lilly nodded and turned to walk out. " Goodbye Severus." **_

" _**Goodbye, Lilly."**_

_**She walked out but hesitated at the door.**_

_**She softly whispered " I love you." And quickly left the room, tears again falling, but silently.**_

_**Severus fell to a heap and was weeping until he stood, the familiar mask donning his features.**_

_**Severus was seated under the trees in the shadows, not to far from all the other students. He could clearly see Lilly, James and all his friends.**_

_**A familiar pang of hurt went through him as he watched Lilly dotting smiles on everyone but him. A song rose around him, yet no one could hear, not even Severus.**_

**_"I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore _**

**_I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why she's not here?_**

**_You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause everytime I think of him with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew_**

**_I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why she's not here?_**

**_I hate myself for losing you_**

**_And oh, I don't know what to do _**

**_Not sure that I'll pull through _**

**_I wish I knew _**

**_And oh, I don't know what to say _**

**_And I don't know anyway _**

**_Anymore _**

**_No, no_**

**_I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why she's not here?  
What do you say when everything's said?  
Is the reason why she left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring her back again? _**

**_I hate myself for loving you." _**

**_Severus got up and left, leaving behind a broken heart as James noticed him and at once pranked him….'_**

**_

* * *

_**

Anne launched out of the memory and was surprised to see not Finbar standing in front of her, but Severus.

" Daddy?" Anne was less coherent than normal and almost fell over the side had it not been for her father catching her and pulling her to the ground.

" Anne, what is it?" He asked, checking to see if she was harmed in any way.

" I know why…why you and mum didn't get married. It's because grandfather forced the dark mark on you. You didn't want to risk her life, so you sent her away, even if it broke your heart." Anne was crying into her father as he pulled her closer and gently calmed her.

" How do you know that?" He whispered as Anne moved back.

" I saw it in the memory. When I meditate, the visions I get are different then visions that come at random. I see memories of whatever my mind is wondering on. For a while, I have been wondering whyyou and mum didn't marry. Now I know, and father I don't care that you have the mark. You're not evil and you don't support that madman. You kept your promise to mum and I am glad you did. I don't know what I would do if I found out my father was gone." Anne was leaning against the man and he pulled her into a hug.

They sat there for a awhile, Anne starting to fall asleep, Severus's thoughts on Lilly. Because of this and Anne and Severus bond, the emotions he was feeling passed to Anne. A song floated from her as Severus found himself humming along.

_"I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like I'm sitting all alone inside your head _

_How do you feel, that is the question  
But I forget, you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect to bitter folks  
And while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me_

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

_How much is real, so much to question  
And never dare make up the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
It never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(No more sad voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remembering is just different from what you've seen_

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

_And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you _

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

_And it's the stars  
the stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you_

_And it's the stars  
the stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you_

_The stars  
the stars that lie"_

Severus chuckled when the song ended. His daughter never ceased to amaze him.

" I see, well as much as this little moment seems nice, you should be in your dormitory young lady." He chuckled as she curled into him, sleep over taking her.

" No, I want to stay with you daddy." She said, sleepily curling up deeper.

Severus chuckled again and carried her back to his quarters and laid her down on the couch, covering her up before heading into his own bedroom.

He stared at her for a moment.

"Lilly…"

He went into his bedroom and fell asleep.

* * *

Severus awoke with a loud banging on his door and heard a very sleepy voice from the living room.

" Coming coming. I'm coming! Hold your horse." Anne voice wafted into his room and he bolted out of bed and stopped her before she could open the door.

" Hmm. Dad?" Anne was still ¾ asleep.

" Yah it's me. Get back to the couch." He ordered, gently pushing the teen back towards the couch.

" 'K. On my way." She staggered and fell into the couch. Her eyes were only open a crack

Severus was not startled to find Jamie, Maggie, Finbar and Conor there waiting, looking ragged.

" Severus, have you seen…" Maggie stopped when she heard Anne from behind Severus.

" Morning guys. How was the Halloween feast? I miss anything after I left?" Anne was starting to wake up, but she was still only half awake.

Sorcha flew in and landed beside her.

" Mistress, where have you been? We have been worried sick, including me."

" Sorry Sorcha. I didn't mean to worry you."

She said to the raven (**A/N:** I love that name…oh crap, im said I wouldn't bring my love life into the stories) scratching her head.

" Anne! Is this where you were all night?" Conor moved in and sat beside her.

Anne nodded and leaned against him. " Yah. I didn't want to go back to the dormitory last night, so dad let me stay here. You want to know something weird? I like the couch more then my bed." Anne pulled him back so she could rest against him and the couch.

The others had moved in and were standing around looking very grim. At once, the leader in Anne awoke and she was sitting straight and looked Jamie straight in the eye.

" Ok, what has got you guys all worked up and tense?"

" Anne, something happened last night. Something bad. And I am beginning to rethink about you staying here alone." Jamie said, avoiding her eyes.

Anne stood up. " Quite avoiding the question and tell me." She looked and sounded powerful, despite her wrinkled robes and frizzy hair.

" Ever hear about the Chamber of Secrets?" Conor asked, pulling Anne down again.

" Yah, I read about that in 'Hogwarts, A History.'" She responded, giving him a puzzling look.

" It has been opened again and Mrs. Norris was petrified. Harry, Ron and Hermione were instantly blamed, although their only second years." Severus said coolly. " But were soon cleared. They were at Nearly- Headless Nick's Halloween Party when it happened."

The thoughts were running around in Anne's head as she started pacing the space. She looked up at her father.

" Was there a pool of water around Mrs. Norris?" She asked, stopping.

" Yes, why?"

She started up again, muttering to herself. She finally stopped in front of the fireplace.

" From what I have read in several book, it has been made somewhat clear to me about what the 'monster within' is. I….I believe the creature may be a Basilisk. I mean it makes sense, the last time the chamber was opened, a girl died and it seemed like she died of the killing curse, expect it didn't seem right. They never figured it out and left the case wide open, but Basilisks tend to kill with their stare, but it has to be direct, so say that Mrs. Norris was looking into the pool of water and the Basilisk showed up behind her and gazed at her, boom, she's petrified." Anne looked up and saw five amazed glances. She looked up at her father and saw pride shining from his eyes and a warm feeling rose withi her chest.

She heard Jamie say something to Maggie.

" Someone has been doing extra credit."

" Anne are you sure about this?" Finbar asked.

" Not 100. I can't figure out how it got around and why it attacked Mrs. Norris. So for now, lets keep this between us ok?" She had that strong presence again that no one thought to say no.

" Ok, now to plan your last 2 days here, my loving siblings…and Conor." She wicked at him ad Maggie was stifling a giggle.

They all feared what she may have up her sleeve.

(( **A/N:** ok that was a long chapter. So what do you ppl's think?

Ok the Latin word meaning:

Caritas- Dearness ))


	10. Meeting the ‘real’ Draco Malfoy and show

The eyes of a unwanted girl 

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

Ok people

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

This is_ a thought_

This is_ raven speech_

**As for the songs on last chapter:**

**They were (In the order they were "Played")**

Alanis Morissette- Ironic 

(It's from the 3rd HP movie) Something Wicked This Way Comes

Kelly Clarkson- I hate myself for losing you

Stone Sour- Through Glass

**Chapter 10: Meeting the 'real' Draco Malfoy and showing true anger**

Anne was standing up top the Astronomy Tower Sunday night waiting for the young Slytherin to make an appearance. She didn't find the fact that he was late surprising, because he shows up late to everything. She began to hum, but soon she was (**A/N:** do I even have to say it any more? She a Song elf…crap I never explained that, don't worry I will) singing again.

"_I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me. _

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me love will all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
that won't never came.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
and they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
as we all fly away.yeahaahh...ooouuhh

_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
and they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
as we all fly away.yeahaahh...ooouuhh_

_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
and they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
as we all fly away.yeahaahh...ooouuhh"_

A voice behind her brought her back to reality.

" Why are you always singing?" Draco asked, now standing behind her.

" It comes with the territory of being a song elf. Once again I have some gift/curse that no one else in my family has and so again I am made unique."

Draco was still staring at her. " What does a song elf _do?_"

" Let me see, how do I explain this. Song elves have very special gifts. We have to have music in our lives, or we die. Having the music there helps us be able to help anyone, whither it be to fight, heal or just bring out of the darkness. But when you add my 'gift' of the seer, it now makes me able to place a song with the vision. The problem? I can't control what the song will be. Half the songs I don't I even know and the worst part? I can't control the visions. The only way I can control any memory that I get is through meditating. It centers me. But lately my powers have been growing and we don't know what gifts I will receive next. Me and my brother Finbar are trying to figure out what happened that day at the lake with you." Anne looked at him, and oddly enough, he wasn't looking at her like she was a freak.

" Why are you telling me all this? I could easily take this information to my father and…" Draco's voice faded off.

" I am telling you because I want you to trust me enough so you cant help me decipher your memories that are flooding my mind, so it wouldn't make sense if I wanted your trust if I didn't give you mine and telling you that means I trust you. By the way, you won't tell you father because you can't stand him and you're not evil. Just broken and if you let me, I can help fit the pieces back in. I will be a friend and I mean a real friend." Anne was now leaning with her back against the edge of the roof and was staring at the blonde haired boy.

" Your right. I won't tell my father. Thank you, Anne." He was now standing next to her, staring out at the lake.

" For what?" Anne asked, watching the stars blink.

" For being honest with me, for being a true friend. Yes, I think I can do the whole friend thing with you, but of course not in public." Draco smirked at her.

" But of course. Never thought any different." Anne and Draco now fell silent and the minutes passed until Anne sat up and stared at him.

" Draco, I need to clear up a memory that I got from you. It is completely blurry and I can't tell what's going on. I'm not going to hurt you, but I need to look into your mind. I wont invade any memory you don't want me too." Anne was now moving to sit down on the ground.

" Ok. I trust you."

" Well, the sit down in front of me and open your mind."

Draco did as she asked and looked at her.

" Now, keep your breathing even and try not to break eye contact, ok?" Draco nodded. " Ok then."

Anne stared in Draco's piercing gray eyes and fell into his mind.

Unknown to both students, they had an audience, with many silent bodyguards kept them from discovery.

* * *

((**IN Draco's Head**))

_**Anne stood not upon a pillar overlooking Draco's memories, but was a part of them. A shadow that could watch without disturbing the memories.**_

_**She watched as Draco played with his mother at a very young age and knew love, but it was brief. His father officially came into his life at six years of age and now, no love or happiness was known to the child.**_

" _**Narcissa He has been lacking in training. You failed me woman." A smack was heard and a thump and Draco could do nothing. His father frightened him.**_

" _**I am sorry. I just thought that maybe I could love as a mother should love and care for her son."**_

" _**Your job was to produce an heir, nothing more, nothing less. Know that he is old enough to be trained, he will become the warrior he is destined to be." With that his father got up and dragged Draco away from his mother, who silently begged to help him. But she just turned away and for the first time in his life, Draco knew betrayal.**_

_**Now he was older, eight most likely and he was listening as his father ranted and instructed on ' How To Be A Malfoy' and for the last three weeks, he hadn't seen his mother or sun for that matter.**_

_**He was eavesdropping on his parents in the den, listening as they argued about him.**_

" _**He can't take the mark! Why would he? Voldemort is gone! There is no reason to make our son take the mark if there is no Dark Lord to follow!" His mother yelled at his father.**_

" _**He will take the mark when he is old enough."**_

_**His father's cold voice sent chills down his spine, but he shook himself, pulled hi head up and walked into the den with such confidence that you couldn't tell he was scared out of his mind.**_

" _**Father I do not want to take the mark. I will not become someone's servant. I won't become you." He had stopped in front of the desk where his father sat and spoke with ice in each word.**_

_**His father glared at him darkly and stood. Inside, Draco flinched. **_

**_" You will learn respect, boy." His father moved quickly, grabbing Draco under the arms and dragged him out of the room. Draco's eyes held such fear as his mother silently wept as she watched her son being lead off to be beaten.'_**

**_

* * *

_**

Anne broke eye contact and at once a song rose from within her as the memories played over and over.

"_In the land of dirt and plaster  
lies an army of a thousand nowhere kids  
losing ground and falling faster  
into a life that no one should have to live_

_We are the people that you hate  
we are the bastards that you created_

_A generation with no place  
a generation of all your sons and daughters_

_Behind the fake family image  
behind the smile of a thousand moms and dads  
inside the cage that we've been given  
i see an image of the future that we don't have_

_We are the people that you hate  
we are the bastards that you created_

_A generation with no place  
a generation of all your sons and_

_We are the people that you hate  
the fucking bastards that you created  
a generation with no place  
a generation of all your sons and daughters_

_And what did you expect ... a perfect child  
raised by TV sets ... abandoned every mile  
we never get respect ... never a fair trial  
no one gives a shit ... as long as we smile_

_We are the people that you hate  
we are the bastards that you created_

_A generation with no place  
a generation of all your sons and_

_We are the people that you hate  
the fucking bastards that you created  
a generation with no place  
a generation of all your sons and daughters"_

Draco was enthralled in the music that he didn't notice that one of the shadows had moved out was on pins and needles, waiting until he was needed. Another song broke from within her as she watched the beatings and they reminded her of Harry's.

"_Broken home, all alone  
Broken home, all alone _

I can't seem to fight these feelings  
I'm caught in the middle of this  
And my wounds are not healing  
I'm stuck in between my parents  
I wish I had someone to talk to  
Someone I could confide in  
I just want to know the truth  
I just want to know the truth  
Want to know the truth!

Broken home  
all alone

I know my mother loves me  
but does my father even care?  
If I'm sad or angry  
You were never ever there  
When I needed you  
I hope you regret what you did  
I think I know the truth  
Your father did the same to you  
Did the same to you!

_I'm crying day and night now  
what is wrong with me?  
I cannot fight now  
I feel like a weak link  
crying day and night now  
what is wrong with me?  
I cannot fight now  
I feel like a weak link  
(Push it back inside)_

_(Push it back inside)_

_(Push it back inside)_

_(Push it back inside)_

_A weak link _

Broken home, all alone

It feels bad to be alone  
Crying by yourself living in a broken home  
How could I tell it?  
So all y'all could feel it  
Depression strikes hard just like my old earth would tell it  
To me, her son, she told me I'm the one  
Pain bottled up, 'bout to blow like a gun  
Stories that I tell  
Are nonfiction  
And you can't take it back cuz it's already done

BROKEN HOME! BROKEN HOOOOME!

Can't seem to fight these feelings  
Caught in the middle of this  
my wounds are not healing  
Stuck in between my parents  
BROKEN HOME! BROKEN HOOOOME!"

* * *

She sat rigid and her eyes were closed. Draco was worried. Did he do something? But soon her eyes opened and she looked ok.

" Well, I'd say those are cleared up. It official, I am now going to be there for you. What your father did to you is wrong. The man is twisted and you need to get you and your mother out of there. If she doesn't leave willingly leave, spell her. Because I see a grave shadow over you two and I fear he will use her against you." Anne was now standing and helped him up.

" I will remember that and thank you again, Anne." Draco turned to leave, but Anne grabbed his arm and turned him back to her. He looked confused, but she pulled him into a hug. He hesitated but soon was hugging back.

" Remember, Draco, I'm here. So if ever you just need to talk, send me word. Friends are there for friends." Anne whispered into his ear.

" Again, thank you. I better get back before Filch and his blasted cat catch Me." he turned and left the tower. Anne looked up directly at Maggie and nodded her head. At once, Maggie faded into the shadows to help 'escort' Draco safely back to the dungeons.

Anne turned back towards the edge and felt arms come around her. She sank into Conor's arms and released the tension that had built up from the memory.

" What's wrong, Anne?" Finbar asked, moving from the shadows, along with Drak and Jamie.

" I have never seen such coldness towards a child. Yes, Vernon beat Harry, but Lucius was just purely cold. I would rather have Vernon then Lucius." Anne was shacking and Conor wrapped his arms around her tighter.

" Well, what do we have here?" Came a new voice from behind them and they all spun around. Who else but Albus Dumbledore was standing there, looking at the strange group.

" What do you want Dumbledore?" Anne asked, going into full-blown leader mode. She kinda looked like Liadan. Well, that explains why Liadan wanted her for an heir.

" Well, I wished to discuss those extra classes with Me." he said simply, moving forward. Conor tightened his grip and the others closed in.

" I told you no, old man. I don't trust you. You could have stopped my grandfather from forcing the mark on Severus, but no. You wanted a spy. WHY MY FATHER? HE AND MOTHER WERE PERFECT AND BECAUSE IT WOULD RUIN _YOUR_ PLANS, THEY COULDN'T BE TOGETHER? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIED THAT?" Anne was now out of Conor's arms, but they were still holding her back. She was capable of murder.

" DO YOU REALLY BELIVE THAT I COULDN'T SEE YOUR HAND IN ALL OF WHAT HAPPENED? YOU'RE A FOOLISH OLD MAN! AND YOU KNEW JAMES POTTER HAD AN ANGER PROBLEM. DID YOU KNOW HE HIT MOM? THAT IS WHY I AM HERE. SO YOUR PLANS WERE FOILED. OR WERE THEY? YOU WANTED MY BROTHER AND I FOR WEAPONS.BUT GUESS WHAT? THIS IS ONE GIRL YOU WILL NOT HAVE AT YOUR SIDE." She was breathing heavy and now as angry songs were pushing from her as she glared at the Headmaster.

"_I must have dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching feet  
They're moving into the street _

Now, did you read the news today?  
They say the danger has gone away  
But I can see the fire's still alight  
They're burning into the night

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in

Oh, superman, where are you now?  
When everything's gone wrong somehow?  
The men of steel, these men of power  
Are losing control by the hour

This is the time, this is the place  
So we look for the future  
But there's not much love to go around  
Tell me why this is a land of confusion

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in

I remember long ago  
When the sun was shining  
And all the stars were bright all through the night  
In the wake of this madness, as I held you tight  
So long ago

I won't be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right  
We're not just making promises  
That we know we'll never keep

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go round  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?

Now, this is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for

This is the world we live in  
And these are the names we're given  
Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to"

But the songs wouldn't stop. Why should they? She has all this anger built up ever since she learned what the old man had done and what he didn't do.

"_Don't know who to trust  
no surprise  
everyone feels so far away from me  
heavy thoughts sift through dust  
and the lies  
trying not to break  
but I'm so tired of this deceit  
every time i try to make myself  
get back up on my feet  
all i ever think about is this  
all the tiring time between  
and how  
trying to put my trust in you  
just takes so much out of me _

i take everything from the inside  
and throw it all away  
cause i swear / for the last time  
i won't trust myself with you

tension is building inside  
steadily  
everyone feels so far away from me  
heavy thoughts forcing their way  
out of me

i won't trust myself with you  
i won't waste myself on you  
waste myself on you  
you"

It seemed her anger knew no bounds, for her she was radiating heat and no one could hold her back, but she didn't advance towards the old man, but still held him where he was standing with her glare.

"_Can you feel that?  
Oh, shit.  
OOH WAH AH AH AH!  
OOH WAH AH AH AH!  
OHH OHH!  
OHH OHH!  
OHH OHH! _

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
will you give in to me?  
It seems what's left of my human side  
is slowly changing... in me  
Will you give in to me?

Looking at my own reflection,  
when suddenly it changes,  
Violently it changes!  
OH! No, there is no turning back now  
you've woken up the demon... in me!

Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me...

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
don't try to deny what you feel  
Will you give in to me?  
It seems that all that was good has died  
and is decaying in me  
Will you give in to me?

It seems you're having some trouble  
in dealing with these changes!  
Living with these changes!  
OH! Now the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon... in me!

Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me...

breathing  
and when I dream  
and when I dream  
and when I dream  
and when I dream!  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh  
Why did you have to hit me like that mommy?  
Don't do it! You're hurting me Oh-oohh!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch?  
Why don't you,  
why don't you fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just leave here and die?  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU!  
I don't need this shit  
you stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
would you like to see how it feels mommy?  
Here it comes, get ready to die!

OHH WAH AH AH AH!

Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness has now come over me!"

It seemed that at last she had calmed down for the last song faded out and Dumbledore moved to talk as another voice stopped him.

"_Cut my life into pieces  
_

_This is my last resort  
_

_Suffocation, no breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
_

_This is my last resort  
_

_Cut my life into pieces  
_

_I've reached my last resort  
_

_Suffocation, no breathing  
_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
_

_Do you even care if I die bleeding  
_

_Would it be wrong, would it be right?  
_

_If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
_

_Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
_

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
_

_Losing my sight, losing my mind  
_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
_

_I never realized I was spread too thin  
_

_Till it was too late and I was empty within  
_

_Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
_

_Downward spiral, where do I begin  
_

_It all started when I lost my mother  
_

_No love for myself and no love for another  
_

_Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
_

_Finding nothing but questions and devils  
_

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
_

_Losing my sight, losing my mind  
_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
_

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
_

_I'm running and I'm crying  
_

_I'm crying, I'm crying  
_

_I'm crying, I'm crying  
_

_I can't go on living this way  
_

_Cut my life into pieces  
_

_This is my last resort  
_

_Suffocation, no breathing  
_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
_

_Would it be wrong, would it be right?  
_

_If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
_

_Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
_

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
_

_Losing my sight, losing my mind  
_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
_

_Nothings alright, nothing is fine  
_

_I'm running and I'm crying  
_

_Nothings alright, nothing is fine  
_

_Cant go on, living this way  
_

_Nothings alright"_

The heat subsided and she was silent, but her eyes were still boring into Dumbledore's skull.

At last he found his voice.

" My dear, I do not know who told that I knew what was going to happen to Severus, but I am afraid they were lying to you." He said coolly.

Jamie gasped and had to put his fist into his mouth to keep him from laughing. It was the same for the others; even Finbar was having difficulty not laughing.

Jamie looked up at Dumbledore.

" Hey old man, did you write your will? Cause you just signed your death warrant." Jamie was watching Anne and saw that she made no move to kill the old man, but her word sure did hold murder behind them.

" Don't you dare tell me that my mother lied to me. Liadan never lied. You are walking a very fine line her Dumbledore and you're about to fall over into the shark tank. If you ever speak of my mother again, I will kill you. Her name is too great for you lips." She spoke so coldly that even Dumbledore shivered.

She walked passed him, a sneer that looked just like Severus's was on her lips as she pulled Conor behind her. Jamie and Maggie walked out and were laughing at him.

Finbar and Drak were the last to leave. Finbar stood in front of the old man and glared at him.

" You're on no legs with her and I wouldn't try to reason with her. There is a reason Lady Liadan made Anne the leader before she died. Anne is stubborn and fights for what she believes in and protects those most precious to her. You will get nowhere with her, so stop or you will be seeing us again. She is the one person here at the school that will not follow blindly and she may already have followers. I wouldn't doubt it, she is a leader." Finbar now left with Drak following behind, leaving Dumbledore with much to think about.

* * *

Anne was sitting by the window, running over the memories of Draco. But now, she was concentrating on Lucius and Narcissa.

" The bastard needs to be taught a lesson." Anne said, her words slightly echoing in the empty common room.

She began to sing lightly, again paying no heed as someone walked in and stood in the doorway that lead to the dormitories.

"_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend; one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go _

_And say your right again,_

_Say your right again_

_Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend; one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has._

_Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend; one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man? _

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend; one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.."_

" Anne are you ok?" Harry asked, sitting next to her, wrapping an arm around her. " Yah. I'm fine. Just not looking forward to tomorrow. I don't want Conor to leave, but he and the others are needed at home. So I must let them go. The welfare of my home and family is worth him leaving." Anne's eyes were betraying her and tears were falling as she leaned into Harry.

" What am I to you? Chop liver?" Harry smirked.

" No, just not my fiancé. But there is Christmas. Your welcome to come, Harry, it's always beautiful at the holiday season. That is, unless your going to the Weasley's?" Anne turned to him.

" I would love to go. If I get to meet the family that protected my sis all these years, then even better." Harry laughed and hugged her.

" Oh you'll meet them alright. They will interrogated you and poke and prod you, but they will love you as I do." Anne stood and pecked his cheek before heading to bed.

* * *

Anne was wrapped in Conor's arms in the entrance hall and refused to let him go. She had hugged the others before moving to Conor and was nowbeing held with the same fierceness. It seemed Monday hadcome to quick.

" I love you Anne and remember the gift that Aunt Rachael gave you. That necklace will lead youright to me." Conor whispered into her ear.

" I know. Be quite, Conor. I just want to stand here for a while. Have your warm imprinted on me." Anne whispered into his chest. He smiled and held her tighter.

All to soon, Finbar was calling her.

" Anne, baby we gotta go so we can get back before dusk." He was gentle. He knew this was hard for her.

" Ok. You guys be safe. I love you all." She wasn't crying. But her voice was breaking.

She watched them leave and turned away as the doors closed.

((**A/N:** ok wow this is long. Hope you like it.!))


	11. And The Days Go On… and On

The eyes of a unwanted girl 

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

Ok people

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

This is_ a thought_

This is_ raven speech_

**As for the songs on last chapter:**

**They were (In the order they were "Played")**

Chad Kroeger- Hero

Smile Empty Soul- Nowhere Kids

Papa Roach- Broken Home

Disturbed- Land Of Confusion

Linkin Park- From The Inside

Disturbed- Sickness

Papa Roach- Last Resort

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Face Down

((WOW! Lots of songs! And most were angry songs hehe))

**Chapter 11: And The Days Go On…. and On**

It had been three weeks since the others had left and Anne's life was more boring then she ever knew it. One good thing was that Dumbledore seemed to take both Anne and Finbar's threats seriously and left her alone, for now at least. Her days consisted of eating, classes, studying, sleep and every now and then, a discussion with Draco, but so far she and Draco had only meet once and no one knew any better that they were meeting. Best to keep up appearances.

* * *

Anne didn't notice half of what was going on around her. She was still passing her classes, not surprising because she was educated by the best. Lady Rache and Liadan were very smart and Anne had learned enough to put her in 5th year, but she didn't say a thing.

' _Best to not draw attention to myself, it would give Dumbledore reason to summon me to his office.'_ Anne thought, walking to Potions early, people were still just arriving to breakfast when she left. When she arrived she found Draco there as well, no one with him. Odd because he usually had Crabbe and Goyle with him, but today he was alone and he did something that even surprised Anne.

He talked…. to her... in public.

" Hey." He said as soon as she was close.

" Oh my, he speaks to me when we have a chance of being discovered." Anne smirked, stopping near the classroom door and leaned against the wall, directly across from him.

" I don't care anymore. I don't like that I can't say 'hi' to you with out people thinking that I have gone nuts." He pushed up from the wall.

" Is that why you are at a class you don't have right now and it just happens to be my class?" Anne asked, watching his face. It looked stressed and aged.

" That and I need to speak to my godfather." He smirked at her.

" Funny, I had to talk to my father too. Maybe he can schedule us in. I mean, we can't both talk to him, we might confuse him." Anne smiled at looked at the door.

" Father?" Draco asked, moving so he stood in front of her.

" I didn't tell you?" He shook his head. " Oh, I thought I did. Yah, Severus Snape is my father. I will explain later. But right now, I gotta talk to him." Anne was again staring at the classroom door.

" Ok, you talk to him and I will speak to him later." Draco nodded his head and walked off, leaving Anne alone.

She sighed and knocked on the potions door.

" Enter."

* * *

Sitting in DADA class with Ginny, Anne was growing impatient with Lockhart.

She leaned over to Ginny.

" This guy is so pathetic. He doesn't know half the spells I do, and I am first year. I need to get out of here. I am getting sick listening to him." Anne whispered.

Ginny looked her over and noticed that she _did look green_. So she nodded her head and said, " I'll take notes."

" Gin, your awesome. I'll pay your back somehow." Anne whispered back.

" Just go. You need a break with what has been going on."

Anne raised her hand and made sure Lockhart saw her.

" Yes, Ms. Potter?" He said, looking her over.

" I need to go to the hospital wing. I don't feel well." Anne's voice was lower then usual and she really did look ill.

" All right. Go ahead." He dismissed her and she gathered her things and walked out, sneering at the teacher, even though he couldn't see her.

She closed the door and smirked.

" Bloody fool."

* * *

She was back in the common room, and it was still a hour and a half until Charms and she was busy finishing her potion's essay.

" At least dad knows what he talking about in class. Lockhart doesn't know shit. He is weak and pathetic. And he claims to know what the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. At least I know what it is. I just don't know where."

She was done with her essay and now sat at the window and was quietly singing.

"_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone's stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold  
Speak to me _

When all you gotta keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

_Speak to me _

When all you gotta keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong  
We move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong  
We move along...  
(Along, along, along)

When all you gotta keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through

_When all you gotta keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you gotta keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you gotta keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

_Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along"_

" Ok I like that song. I never asked Liadan how I know these songs. Its like I can just think of some and then 'poof', there they are. Ready to be sung. I even know the tune. Lets see, I know."

"_There's a woman cryin out tonight  
her world has changed  
she asks God why  
her only son has died  
and now her daughter cries  
she cant sleep at night _

down town  
another day for all the suits and ties  
another war to fight  
there's no regard for life  
how do they sleep at night  
how can we make things right  
just want to make this right

_We believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
in this love_

_We are all the same  
human in all our ways and all our pain  
(so let it be)  
there's a love that could fall down like rain  
(let us see)  
let forgiveness wash away the pain  
(what we need)  
and noone really know what they are searching for  
(we believe)  
this world is crying for so much more_

_We believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
in this love_

_We believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
in this love_

_So this world is too much for you to take_

_(Just lay it down and follow me ill be everything you need)_

_In every way_

_We believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
in this love_

_in this love _

we believe in this love  
we believe in this love  
we believe in this love  
we believe in this love"

" Wow. You got quiet a voice." A voice said and Anne swung around.

The Weasley twins stood there and it was George that had commented.

" What are you guys doing here?" Anne asked, turning completely towards them.

" Oh someone blew up a cauldron in Potions so Snape dismissed us so he could clean up and cool down." Fred answered, sitting in one of the armchairs that was close to the window, George in one of the others.

'_Great. I have him today too.'_ Anne thought.

" What are you doing out of class, Anne?" Fred asked.

" Oh that. Yah I faked illness to get out of Defense. Lockhart is so sickening. I'm a first year and I know three times as many spells as he does and he is _teaching_." Anne laughed as the twins did.

" Very true. It's scary when you think about it. Anne, why don't you sing another song?" George looked at her.

" I don't know, guys." Anne answered.

" Please." The twins begged.

" Ok, give me a minute. I have to think of a song." Anne deviled into her thoughts and instantly, thoughts of Conor were racing through her head.

" Alright, I got a song."

The twins were sitting eagerly in their chairs as Anne collected her thoughts on Conor.

"_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you _

Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan, that is coming true

Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yeah

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lovers arms  
This much I know, is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"

Still the twins were mesmerized and unknown to Anne; there were other spectators in the shadows.

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too_

_  
Cause Im dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, Ill be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world Id rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

Wonder if you ever see me and i  
Wonder if you know Im there (am I there, am i?)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
would you even care?  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day)  
To take the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do

Ill be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, Ill be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world Id rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Corazn  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
Como te necesito  
Mi amor, como te extrao

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still cant believe  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too _

Now Im dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow (till tomorrow) and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world Id rather be  
Than here in my room  
Dreaming with you endlessly"

There was applause and Anne's head shot up. A crowd had gathered and it seemed that they enjoyed the show. A blush crept over her face as she raced out of the common room, dragging her bags behind her and raced off to Charms

((**A/N:** Ok this one is gonna be short, but there are going to be two lovely chapters dedicated to the Holiday known as Christmas. Thanks for the help Rylie D! she has some very good ideas ))


	12. Christmas Pt1

The eyes of a unwanted girl 

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

Ok people

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

This is_ a thought_

This is_ raven speech_

**As for the songs on last chapter:**

**They were (In the order they were "Played")**

The All-American Rejects- Move Along

Good Charlotte- We Believe

Rascal Flatts- Bless The Broken Road

Selena- Dreaming Of You

**Chapter 12: Christmas Pt.1**

((**A/N:** yes I know we totally skipped like a month but it was done for all our sakes.))

They were getting ready to leave, Harry and Anne. They wouldn't be leaving until the morning and they wanted to be ready. Harry would be spending a couple glorious weeks at the village to 'meet the family' ad Harry so affectingly called it. He was looking forward to it, as was Anne. She was eager to see her family again. But she had to say goodbye to her father and give him her gift early.

She walked up to his office and knocked and was greeted by the usual…. well umm…greeting.

She opened the door and stuck her head in.

" You busy?" She asked, noticing that she could barely see over the stack of papers that littered his desk.

" Oh, oh my dad." Anne said, still in the doorway, not sure is she should come in at all.

Severus glared at her, but was smirking.

" Come on, get in here." He said, standing up from his desk and walking over to the door.

Anne walked in and he closed the door behind her.

" What is it Anne?" He asked, moving to one of the couches and sitting down.

" Well, I am leaving tomorrow for break and I wanted to make sure that you got your gift. In fact I wanted to give it to you early." Ann sat across from him, fingering the silver package in her hands. Severus was watching it too.

" Is that it? Well, lets get it over with shall we?"

Anne stood and handed him the gift and sat next to him. As he opened it, she saw impatience invading his eyes as he had difficulty getting the thing open. Anne sniggered, but stopped when Severus glared at her.

" Sorry, forgot I used the 'only-the-intended' paper. It makes sure only the person it is sent to can open it. I forgot to write your name on it. Got a quill?" Anne blushed when she realized her mistake.

Severus got a quill and Anne quickly wrote a sloppy version of her fathers name and gave the gift back to him.

He opened it and at once he was confused.

" A tiny cauldron?" he asked looking up at her?

" It's a very unique cauldron. Yes, it will billow smoke at all times, but if I am hurt, the smoke turns bright yellow, and…. and if the smoke stops, I'm dead. But anyway, back to the yellow smoke. It can tell you where I am and even if the item that helps the cauldron detect me is taken, the smoke will still be yellow until the item is returned to me and will only become white again when it deems me safe. I thought the cauldron would be appropriate because you're a potions teacher and…I thought you may like it, but if you don't…i…" She lost her voice and hung her head.

" Well, I do like it. Will come in quite handy. So what is this said item that helps this wondrous cauldron?" Severus asked, looking the gift over.

Anne held up her hand so the back was facing him. A garnet stone gleamed at him.

" My engagement ring." Anne answered, watching her father examine the gift then the ring.

" It's beautiful. Conor gave it to you?" Severus was now interested.

" It was Liadan's but yah she gave it to Conor to give to me because although it was a arranged marriage, he loved me and wanted to show me. So he asked mother for help and she did. Gave him her own engagement ring." Anne was now admiring the ring, her thoughts on her family.

" I see. Hold on, Anne." Severus got up and walked out of the room.

Anne sat there staring at the cauldron that was now sitting on the table in front of her. Severus came back into the room bearing a small package wrapped in green paper. He sat down and handed her the gift. She eyes him but soon was ripping the paper off to find a small box. She opened it find a necklace with a ebony-auburn teardrop hanging from it. At once tears fell from her eyes.

" Dad…I…. I don't know what to say. It's beautiful. Help me put it on?" Anne turned to him, tears pricking her eyes. He nodded and she turned around. As he was placing the necklace around her neck, a gentle song rose from him and was crying when she heard the song and she opened her mind so Severus could hear what was coming from him.

"_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I want to be  
In my daughter's eyes_

In my daughter's eyes  
Everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light  
And the world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me  
Gives me strength when I'm weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
Is had enough  
It's givin' more when you feel like givin' up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes  
I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am  
And what we'll be  
And though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone  
I hope you'll see  
How happy she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes"

" Daddy…" Anne whispered, not realizing that Severus had heard her and enveloped her in a tight hug.

" Was that me?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded. She sat up and turned to him.

" The necklace is… beyond words, dad and I love it." She hugged him and stood up.

" I gotta go to the feast dad. You coming?" Anne was at the door and was now staring at him.

" Sure. Be right there."

She smiled and Severus found himself smiling right back at her.

* * *

Now they were on the train and Harry was bust talking with Hermione about the Chamber Of Secrets and other things. Anne was playing a game of exploding snap with Ginny, while Ron gorged himself on chocolate frogs, nearly growling at Anne as she grabbed a frog.

" Easy, geez Ron, you act like your starved." Anne said, eating the frog while Ron gave her a dirty look.

* * *

" ANNE!" Came a familiar voice across the platform.

" JAMIE!" Anne waved and pulled Harry behind her, who was ironically pushing the cart with their luggage on it, so literally she was dragging the cart.

When she was in reach, Jamie pulled her into a hug, squeezing her.

" Jamie..Need..Air.." Anne gasped and breathed in a lung full of air as he released her. That was when she noticed Lady Rache.

" Hi mo...Hi Aunt Meagan." Anne said slowly, letting the words sink in.

" So the adoption came into it's full?" Lady Rache said and Anne nodded.

" Good that means now no one can question your right to Liadan's power."

" Why would they? I mean, it's bad enough that I got muscle mouth here as back up that I am surprised that anyone question Liadan's heir." She bumped Jamie, who put his arm around her shoulder and gave a quick squeeze. Then she noticed a figure behind Meagan and her heartbeat raced.

" Uh oh, she has seen the target. Harry?" Jamie's voice had Harry looking at him. " You might want to back up some. If she takes off, your gonna get hurt." Harry nodded and backed off just as Anne launched at Conor and was in his arms, being held tight as a song wafted from her.

"_Beautiful dawn  
Lights up the shore for me.  
There is nothing else in the world,  
I'd rather wake up and see (with you).  
Beautiful dawn  
I'm just chasing time again.  
Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night. _

But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

Beautiful dawn  
Melt with the stars again.  
Do you remember the day when my journey began?  
Will you remember the end (of time)?  
Beautiful dawn  
you're just blowing my mind again.  
Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.

High; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

Will you be my shoulder when I'm gray and older?  
Promise me tomorrow starts with you,  
Getting high; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me

High; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me"

They were blissfully unaware of their surroundings, and no one seemed inclined to stop them.

* * *

Harry was watching them when Meagan walked up to him.

" So you're Harry. Well, it's very nice meet you, young man."

" It's nice to meet you as well…ummm.."

" Meagan."

She looked at where he was staring and at once noticed the protective gaze he had.

" You're worried about her. You think that she's to young to bear that ring on her hand, but Harry let me tell you, she went into this willingly. She could have objected to Liadan and she would have gotten her way, being Liadan's magic daughter, but she didn't. She loves Conor, ever since she met him; she was never away from him too long. They're destined for each other, Harry." Lady Rache had her arm across his shoulder.

Harry was quite for a while until at last he spoke.

" What's a magic daughter?"

" Oh, it's a child that has been magically adopted. With Anne it's different. Usually a adopted child cannot be an heir to the parent's assets, but with Vampiric Elves, it's different. You see, none of the ones we call children are our own. We lose that option when we created. So because of this, any child of a parent can be an heir. But because Anne is a witch, that is what the 'magic' part of the title comes from."

" Ok I see know. Thanks." Harry looked up at her, but turned when his name was called. He looked up and saw Anne was waving him over, also calling over Meagan and Jamie.

" Well, come on people. I don't want to hang around a train station all day. I am eager to go home." She was bouncing in Conor's arms, who looked amused. She looked over at Meagan. " I assume the whole family is there already?"

" Not all of them, but yah, a good chunk of them are." She responded.

" Ok then. Jamie, be a dear and bring me and Harry's trunk will you?" Anne was grabbing Harry and as she said this, she was already saying the incantation to take them home.

" Why should I?" He asked, looking up at her.

" Because I am taking Conor and Harry with me and you better not make mom push that cart."

" Hey, WAIT!" He screamed.

But before he could grab her, Anne said the last word and then all three were gone.

Jamie was left standing there, while Meagan chuckled.

* * *

They were now standing in the middle of a village and it seemed alive with all the decorations.

" Wow, they really outdid themselves this year." Anne said, taking in all the decorations.

" They missed you, Anne. The village isn't the same without your constant flights to make us…oh how do you put it? Oh yes, ' up the atmosphere' of the village." Conor said, smirking at the giggling Anne. She turned to Harry, who was mesmerized by the village.

" Welcome Harry, to my lovely home. What do you think?" Anne was now holding Harry's hand and was looking into his eyes.

" Wow, it's better then you described it, sis. It is amazing." Harry was turning in circles, watching the decorations dance and twinkle.

Anne chuckled as she watched him. He was enthralled with the canopy. While he spun, she sang, at once notifying to everyone that she was home.

"_Winter winds have gone and faded  
I told the skies of thoughts of gray  
Tears upon my pillow laying  
A child lost to pain  
I pray for better days _

Lift me up  
Lead me from this place  
Let your love be mercy on my face  
Rising up, I changed before your eyes  
Out of darkness, standing in the light

Heaven hoped you'd come and change me  
Out of that, just make me whole  
Lift me up and recreate me  
And help me overcome myself  
Lead me from hell

Lift me up  
Lead me from this place  
Let your love be mercy on my face  
Rising up, I changed before your eyes  
Out of darkness, standing in the light

I'm rising up, I'm moving on  
Give me strength to carry on  
I feel the light upon my face  
I hear the angels' words of grace  
My broken wings will never fly  
Lift me up and justify  
I'm standing up, I'm standing out  
I feel the warmth come crashing down

Lift me up  
Lead me from this place  
Let your love be mercy on my face  
Rising up, I've changed before your eyes  
Out of darkness, standing in the light"

" Lady Anne, welcome home."

" Welcome home."

" Hello little owl."

The last voice shook her awake.

" Finbar!" She leapt into her brother's arms and was being hugged just as tight.

There were noises and Anne stood back and saw that, yes, a very good chunk of her family was here. Close to 700 elves were gathering.

" Hello all! Miss me? I know you did. I would like you all to meet someone." She turned to Harry, who was gazing at all the elves. "Harry, come here. Everyone, this is my biological brother Harry. Be nice and leave the poking and prodding until the rest of the family arrives. Right now, Harry has to meet someone else right now. So have fun and please, don't eat all the food." A chuckle was heard from the crowd as they dispersed.

" Come on Harry."

* * *

Anne led Harry along a familiar pathway until they came to the clearing that held the great oak.

" Hey, Anne, how is this open area free of snow? It's December and I cannot find one speck of snow." Harry asked, gazing around.

" You wouldn't. This forest is ancient. Snow hasn't fallen here for 3 centuries and I don't mind at all. I hate snow. Blasted stuff is too cold. But come on."

Anne pulled Harry behind her until they were in front of a great slab of stone that was decorated with many interesting designs.

" Harry, I want you to meet Liadan." Anne's voice was cracking as she fell to her knees and the tears fell.

Harry didn't say a word, just held her as she cried and was near tears himself as the song played.

"_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly _

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you"

Anne stood and left Harry sitting as she withdrew her knife and moved to the tree. She again traced the initials and began to carve a fresh line from LP until the line was ended near the top of the AP. Anne carved a new set of letters, HP and connected the two initials with a series of spirals that indicated siblings. As she worked she sang.

"_Is there anybody out there?  
That wakes up with a bitter taste?  
It's a king that we put up there  
and he's a short way to fall from grace  
it's slowly filling upward.  
You can stand but you have no ground.  
I hear it from the lost word.  
They say its time that you lost your crown._

_Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
when hearts are beating  
say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
When the top of the world falls on you_

_Is there anybody out there?  
That can see what a man can change?  
It's better that you don't care  
because he knows that he's in his state  
I feel the paranoia.  
When there's a time, put you in your place  
in the eyes of those who watch you  
Well they can wait 'til they hit your face_

_Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
when hearts are beating  
say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
When the top of the world falls on you _

Paint yourself a picture  
When you waste another picture  
And you will, and you will, and you will  
Paint yourself a picture  
And then you break another picture  
And you will, and you will, and you will  
And you will, Yeah you will, and you will

_Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
when hearts are beating  
say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
_

_Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
when hearts are beating  
say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
When the top of the world falls on you"_

They were standing by the fire, talking with Finbar when an angry voice called out.

" Well if it isn't the little whore."

_(To be continued)_

((**A/N:** oh cliffy! Well bet you cant wait until part 2, huh? I will write it tomorrow. So you will just have to wait. ok I will be nice and give you and extra song or two that I don't believe will make the story. You can tell me if you think it should and for what emotion))

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

"Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.

She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,_  
_

With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home…"

And

"I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
but she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change

And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me

Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Ooh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
cleaning up the mess he made

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Boys, you can break  
You find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without warmth from  
A woman's good, good heart

On behalf of every man  
looking out for every girl  
You are the guide and the weight of her world

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers be good to your daughters, too  
So mothers be good to your daughters, too  
So mothers be good to your daughters, too."

**And**

"Last night I saw that beauty queen  
Watched her paint her face on  
I wanna be that magazine  
That she bases life on  
I wanna waste her monthly blood  
Wanna get some on my love  
Wanna get some gasoline  
And burn the house down

She's got nothing to say  
She's got bills to pay  
She's got no one to hate  
Except for me

Last night I saw that beauty queen  
She's getting high on Revlon  
I wanna be that magazine  
That she wastes her life on  
I wanna waste her monthly blood  
Wanna get some on my love  
Wanna get some gasoline  
And burn the house down

She's got nothing to say  
She's got bills to pay  
She's got no one to hate  
Except for me  
Me.

When I saw that beauty queen  
watched her paint her face on  
I wanna be the one unclean  
that she wipes her ass on  
wanna waste her monthly blood  
wanna get some on my love  
wanna get some gasoline  
And burn the house down

She's got nothing to say  
She's got bills to pay  
She's got no one to hate  
Except for me  
Me.

She's got nothing but shame  
She takes pills for pain  
She's got no one to blame  
Except for me  
Me."

**Ok so your options are these. I basically use all my songs but then there are songs like these **


	13. Christmas Pt2

The eyes of a unwanted girl 

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

Ok people

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

This is_ a thought_

This is_ raven speech_

**As for the songs on last chapter:**

**They were (In the order they were "Played")**

Martina McBride- In My Daughter's Eyes 

James Blunt- High

Full Blown Rose- In The Light

Avril Lavinge- Slipped Away

The All-American Rejects- Top of The World

**The bonus songs were:**

Fort Minor- Where'd You Go? 

John Mayer- Daughters

Seether- Gasoline

**Chapter 13: Christmas Pt.2**

((_They were standing by the fire, talking with Finbar when an angry voice called out._

" _Well if it isn't the little whore."))

* * *

_

Anne turned around and saw the one person she hoped would not come.

Her name was Asling and she was once Anne's friend, but not too long after Anne and Conor met, a complication arose.

((Flashback))

_Anne was sitting on a log in a nearby field and was reading, when a shadow over took her._

_She looked up and saw her friend standing above her._

" _Oh, hello, Asling. What are you doing here?" Anne was now standing, but instantly knew her friend was mad._

" _Anne, I am gonna tell you this once and you had better listen to me. Stay away from Conor." Asling's voice was cold._

" _Why?"_

" _Because I am telling you too. You're not allowed to associate with him if you still want to be friends with me."_

_Anne was now upset._

" _Asling, I will be friends with who ever I want and you will not tell me what to do." Anne spoke coldly, but you could hear the fire in her words._

" _Really, Anne? You will regret this."_

_Turning, Asling walked away._

" _Really? I don't think I will." The anger that was radiating off her produced a very rebellious song._

"_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
You should know by now,  
I won't listen to you  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
Cause I don't care _

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go  
Just freak out, let it go

You don't always have to do everything right  
Stand up for yourself  
And put up a fight  
walk around with your hands up in the air  
Like you don't care

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go

On my own  
Let it go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Just let me live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go

Gonna freak out, let it go  
Gonna freak out, let it go"

_Not three years later, it was announced that Anne and Conor were betrothed and as soon as Anne was alone, Asling cornered her and told her off. Asling left the next day and many in the village wondered why she was never there when Lady Anne was._

((End Flashback))

* * *

" Asling, what are thinking? Have you no respect?" Anne's Uncle Red was the one who spoke up and was now standing in-between the two girls, both looking murderous.

" Oh, I know manners. I don't know about your niece over there. I mean she doesn't even know how to follow my simple orders." Asling's voice spat venom right at Anne, who was now in front of Red and had startled him by her speed.

She had Asling's arm in hers and was twisting it slightly.

" Leave, You're unwelcome here." She spoke with ice in her words and it was the first for anyone there, except those who witnessed her explosion at Dumbledore, to see Anne react in rage towards anyone.

" You don't have the power to make me leave. Only Lady Liadan can and _she loves me_." Asling didn't notice that everyone was now glaring at her, but she did notice the venom in Anne's eyes, but she didn't speak.

" Are you that secluded in your ignorance that you didn't notice the grave marker by the great oak?" Anne asked, her grip tightening.

" I haven't been to the great oak yet." Asling answered.

" Then it will pain you to know that Liadan died in August."

Asling grew ashen.

" I take it by your expression that you finally get it. I am the leader of this clan and I do have the power to banish you. I say to you again, leave. This village is no haven to you any longer. You're unwelcome here." Anne dropped Asling's hand and in turn, Asling fled.

Anne turned to Conor.

" I hate doing that." She dropped into Conor's arms.

" Doing what, sis?" Harry asked.

" Asserting my power. I feel like a tyrant." Anne looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Finbar.

" Your not a tyrant, little owl. She has been showing too much disrespect and needed to be put into her place." He said, tugging lightly on Anne's hair.

" Yah I guess so. AHH! Why am I worried about this? We got a holiday to plan!"

* * *

Harry was standing with Maggie, helping set up decorations when he heard a fit of laughter. He looked up and saw Jamie on the ground, tears flowing as he watched Anne.

She was definably different. She was dressed up in a gown that was probably the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

" Jamie, what is so funny?" Anne was now standing over him, hands on her hips eyebrows raised in confusion.

" You… you look like a _girl_!"

" Oh my Maggie, he finally caught on. Where have you been, Jamie? I am a girl!" Anne was now smirking as she helped him up.

" I know you are, but you never really dressed the part. You look nice in that." Jamie had redeemed himself and had Anne smiling.

" Thank you. Harry! What do you think?" Anne turned to him and was gazing at him.

" Anne, you look amazing." Harry walked up to and spun her around and had her giggling. He noticed the item around her neck. " What's this?"

" Dad gave it to me, early Christmas gift. He gave it to me when I gave him his gift." Anne responded, fingering the teardrop.

" Early?" Harry asked.

" Yah, I had to explain dad's gift. And I am not telling you what it is. You just have to wait until we go back to Hogwarts." Anne stopped when she heard the sound of pipes, looked up and saw Finbar playing. She instantly began to move to the music.

" Ok there's only one person I want dance with right now and that is father. Has anyone seen him?" Anne was now gazing around the village.

" I haven't seen him in a while. Don't worry, Anne. I am sure father will be here for dinner." Jamie said, sitting down by the fire.

" And why in the world can't I be here now?" Lord Rache's voice said behind Anne, who swung around and jumped into his arms.

" FATHER! Dance with me!" Anne was smiling from ear to ear and glanced up at Jamie.

" Jamie, how's about you sing that little song you always sing or the song you used to always sing."

Jamie looked up at her.

" I don't wanna." He said, looking increasingly bored.

Anne just gave the puppy eyed look and Jamie caved.

" Finbar, if you please, would you play Lady Anne's favorite tune?"

Finbar at once began to play.

Jamie stood up on a nearby stump and began to sing and for a guy, he wasn't that bad.

" _**I** broke my bat on Johnny's head;  
somebody snitched on me.  
I hid a frog in sister's bed;  
somebody snitched on me.  
I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug;  
I made Tommy eat a bug;  
Bought some gum with a penny slug;  
somebody snitched on me._

_**O**h, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Mommy and Daddy are mad.  
I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad._

_**I** put a tack on teacher's chair  
somebody snitched on me.  
I tied a knot in Susie's hair  
somebody snitched on me.  
I did a dance on Mommy's plants  
Climbed a tree and tore my pants  
Filled the sugar bowl with ants  
somebody snitched on me._

_**S**o, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Mommy and Daddy are mad.  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad._

_**I** won't be seeing Santa Claus;  
somebody snitched on me.  
He won't come visit me because  
somebody snitched on me.  
Next year I'll be going straight;  
Next year I'll be good, just wait  
I'd start now, but it's too late;  
somebody snitched on me._

_**S**o you better be good whatever you do  
'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you,  
You'll get nuttin' for Christmas."_

Anne was dancing with Lord Tucker and Harry was watching from the sidelines. But, at once Anne noticed and dropped Tucker off with Meagan and grabbed him. When Jamie ended, the whole village was clapping and Anne rushed and had her brother in such a deep hug, that she failed to notice Conor had come back from his ride and was staring at her. She soon felt his gaze and turned and she was beyond happy. As if sensing the need for a slow song, Finbar and Maggie began to play a soft, slow song.

Anne and Conor were wrapped in each other's arms, as was any other couple as the song played and slowly a song wafted from Anne.

"_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me? Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
when I tell you love has come here and now _

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender I can't explain  
I may be dreaming but until I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all?  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
so let me tell you this...

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment, a moment like this...  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me..  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."

When the song ended, everyone was clapping and Anne went to sit next to Harry when another tune started up and she grabbed his wrists and danced with him.

"_I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
And found you, found you on the way  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold _

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one

Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
As you're longing to sing  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
I will lift up your voice as I sink

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me

Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn  
As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me)  
Your sins into me... oh

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into...  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one"

" Ok, I don't know about you Harry, but I am starving." Anne walked away and plopped down at the head of the table, Harry sitting down on her left and Conor her right. Lord and Lady Rache sat across from each other, just beyond Harry and Conor and just beyond them sat the other six brothers. The rest of the family sat beyond them. Anne eyed the food hungrily, but waited until everyone was settled. When they were, Anne cleared her throat.

" Ok no speeches. Lets just eat!" the table chuckled and then began to eat, Anne looking like Ron the way she was eating, but thankfully she kept her mouth closed and swallowed her food before she talked.

* * *

It was very early on Christmas morning and Harry's door was wide open and because of thedampness, he curled up deeper into his blanketsand there was a figure over his sleeping form and a chuckling one in the corner.

Anne glared at Conor and mouthed to him to 'shut it' and he did. Anne was now leaning over Harry's sleeping form and had her chin in her hands with her elbows just far apart so they were on either side of Harry's shoulders.

' Poor Harry, he just had to be the victim. The others can see me doing this, but they never know whom I will choose. Poor Harry, my first unintentional victim. I would have avoid you, but I was pushed to do it.' Anne thought as she watched her sleeping brother.

It was well known that if you didn't want a rude awaking on Christmas morning, you lock your doors. Anne was well known for randomly choosing her victims and just creeping into their rooms early on Christmas and just lay there, staring at you until you wake up. But, then the worst comes. She yells at the top of her lungs. No one knows what she will yell, but everyone hopes that they will never fall victim. There were only three people that were immune to the prank and never got woken up at dawn by the brat: Conor, Lady Meagan and Lady Liadan. Unfortunately, Lord Tucker never made the cut for the safe list. 

" Anne, you do realize that he has no idea that you would ever do this?" Conor whispered.

" Yes I do. Makes it that much more fun." Anne answered.

Dawn was breaking and Anne gave the signal to Conor, who quickly fled from the room and took his spot by the table.

Anne turned back to her brother, unaware of the conversation going on outside.

(Outside)

Finbar walked up to Conor; sleep still showing in his eyes.

" Who's the unlucky victim this time, Conor?"

Conor said nothing, but was staring at Harry's door.

" Oh, poor Harry. Did no one tell him?" Maggie asked.

" No. And I don't think anyone wanted too. He should have to deal with her too. But, I do feel bad for the little guy. I bet he never got an awaking like this." Jamie said, lounging in Anne's chair.

(In Harry's room)

Now the sun was finally fully in the room and Anne took a deep breath.

" HARRY! TIME TO WAKE UP! PRESENTS ARE WAITING AND YOU SLEEPING DOES NOT HELP! UP! UP! UP! COME ON, PRESENTS ARE WAITING! COME ON YOU LAZY BUM!" As soon as Anne's voice woke him, Harry had been glaring at her. She had moved off the bed and no stood by the open door.

" I am going to kill you, Anne!" Harry said, grumpily getting out of bed and was now standing, fully awake now.

" Gotta catch me first." Anne said, taking off out of the door, Harry soon after her.

It was an odd site, because no one had ever chased her before after she woke him or her, just merely scolding her.

Now Anne was racing through the courtyard towards Conor, Harry not too far behind. Anne had no time to hide behind Conor because of Harry being so close behind herso shekept going, but tripped over a tree root and landed hard and before she could recover, Harry had her arms pinned and was glaring down at her. She was looking up at him, amusement shining in her face.

" Morning, Harry. Happy Christmas! Trust you slept well?" Anne said innocently.

" I was sleeping good until a certain little nymph had to come and wake me." Harry smirked down at her, but after a minute, stood up and helped her up, pulling her into a hug.

" Happy Christmas Anne." He whispered.

* * *

All too soon, they were heading back to Hogwarts, bearing so many gifts that Anne and Harry ((**A/N: **yes Harry got gifts from the immediate family members. Lots actually)) had to buy a separate trunk each and use it just to store the presents.

Now they were standing on the platform, their main school trunks tucked away in the trains luggage area, the other trunks in their pockets. They were saying goodbye to Anne's family. Harry now bore a similar necklace; one like Anne's only it was an owl, instead of Anne's raven. That was one of many signs that showed Anne that her family was quickly seeing Harry as one of them.

" Anne, you behave and we will see you in June. Remember to write and Harry dear, your welcome to visit this summer. We would love to have you." Lady Rache said, peeking each sibling on the cheek.

" Oh I would love to come, but I am going to have ask Dumbledore." Harry said, at once noticing the cold wave that went around the small group.

" Harry, don't bother asking that old coot. You can come whenever you want and all you have to do is ask. I will send myself and others to come and get you. I told myself that I will never watch another vision of you being beat. If I have my way, you will be living with us by the end of next year." Anne was now speaking carefully so she didn't show her anger.

" You can do that? Then by all means, get me out of there. If it means we have to lie to Dumbledore, then lets." Harry responded, grabbing Anne in a hug.

" Ok saps, get on the train before it leaves without you." Jamie said, pushing them towards the train.

" I love you all! I promise I will write and aunt, remember to message me if Asling is still causing problems." Anne called out, but she never heard Meagan's response because the train took off and Harry and Anne made their way to the compartment with their friends. Anne was behind Harry, s he didn't notice her glancing at Draco, who was glancing back before she passed his compartment.

* * *

They found the compartment and sat down and at once, Ron launched into his version of what happened during break. Harry sat there, listening and laughing at his friend's story, but he did notice that at the window curled up, Anne was softly singing as she watched the world pass by.

"_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head _

How do you feel, that is the question  
But I forget, you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect to bitter folks  
And while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

How much is real, so much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
It never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(No more sad voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember is just different from what you've seen

I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

_And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you _

I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

_And it's the stars  
the stars that shine for you  
and it's the stars  
the stars that lie to you  
_

_And it's the stars  
the stars that shine for you  
and it's the stars  
the stars that lie to you  
_

_The stars  
the stars that lie"_

Everyone was quiet, but Anne was none the wiser as her thoughts were circling around the last four months and her thoughts at once swung to Conor, a smile faintly on her lips.

"_In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms _

And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't not how  
I'll never see that day...

'_Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always _

Mmmm, baby  
In your heart--I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart

And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't now way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...

'_Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always  
_

_(I wanna wake up every morning) _

In your eyes--(I can still see  
the look of the one) I can still see  
the look of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me  
(I can still see love for me) I can  
still see love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love)

And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...

'_Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always  
_

'_Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always  
_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms"

* * *

_

They were sitting at the Gryffindor table when Ginny leaned over and poked Anne.

" What?" Anne asked, irritated that everyone was being so slow to arrive. She wanted to talk to Severus before school tomorrow about the dream she had over break.

" Did you hear what happened here over break?"

" No, what happened?" Anne asked worriedly.

" There were more attacks. It was Hermione and a Slytherin girl." Ginny said, her voice cracking.

" What! Oh my god." Anne said, leaning into the table and had her head in her heads, but she felt a piercing gaze on her and looked up and contacted with Severus's.

' _Anne, what's wrong?'_

' _I just heard about the other attacks.'_

' _Oh, I see. Are you ok?'_

' _No. Can I see you after the feast? I need to talk to you about something.'_

' _Yes, of course. Come to my quarters later. The password is 'ignorance is bliss'.'_

' _Nice password, dad.'_

' _Blame bloody Slytherin. He made up the password. It's his painting I got hanging over my quarters.'_

Anne found herself grinning at that thought, but I was soon taken away as she saw the empty space beside Ron. He and Harry looked distressed. Harry looked up and locked eyes with Anne, as if saying ' Can you help in any way?'. Anne shrugged and shook her head.

Dumbledore stood and at once the Hall quieted, but Anne wasn't listening. As soon as the old man was done, she stood and walked out of the feast in a fast pace, clutching her stomach. She had to find a bathroom and quick. She hadn't noticed that Severus had followed her out and was quickly there with a bucket, which she happily took and retched into it. Severus was unconsciously rubbing her back as she retched. She finally stopped and leaned back against the wall, cold sweat pouring down her head and back. She shivered and leaned into Severus.

" What happened, Anne?" He asked, stroking her head.

" I don't know. All I did was drink the…." Anne stopped. Shock and realization came over her. " Stupid! I thought it smelt funny! I just thought is was a new kind of pumpkin juice." Anne was now standing, wobbly, but standing. She made to move to the Great Hall, but Severus stopped her. He went and got the cup and took both it and Anne down to his quarters. As soon as they arrived, Anne passed out on the couch, grabbing the throw as she went, but Severus stopped her from sleeping long enough to give her a pain reducer, a fever reducer and a dreamless sleep potion and sent her into one of the spare bedrooms before her moved to his lab to see just what made Anne sick.

* * *

While Anne was drifting into sleep, a gentle song played and helped send her into sleep, while bringing Severus out to make sure she was sleeping.

"_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello _

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday"

((**A/N:** wow, lots of family bonding here and lots of fun. So what did you guys think? Who do you think got Anne sick? I will take guess and inform you in the next chapter. Oh sorry about the delay. We had Thunderstorms and I didn't want to risk my lovely computer by getting on in the middle of a lighting fest.))


	14. The Chat

The eyes of a unwanted girl 

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

Ok people

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

This is_ a thought_

This is_ raven speech_

**As for the songs on last chapter:**

**They were (In the order they were "Played")**

Avril Lavinge- Freak Out

Roy Bennett and Sid Tepper- Nuttin For Christmas 

Kelly Clarkson- A Moment Like This

AFI- Silver And Cold

Stone Sour- Through Glass

Shania Twain- Forever and Always

Evanescence- Hello

**Chapter 14: The Chat**

Anne was sleeping so soundly that she didn't even hear Severus open her door and didn't feel him gently shacking her, but she did here his voice calling, seeming miles away. She was lost in her dream and she couldn't get out.

* * *

'**_Anne was again standing behind Conor, who was shacking in anger. He swung around and glared at her. Anne noticed the empty bottles on floor behind him._**

" **_How could you, Anne? Why did go do something so stupid?" Conor raged, his hands clenched in_** **_tight fists._**

" _**Conor, why are you so mad? I don't know what I did!" Anne said calmly, gently touching his shoulder, but her pulled away and slapped her, sending her ground in shock.**_

' _**Conor would never hit me! He doesn't even drink. Why is he now?' Anne curled up against the wall farthest from him and began to rock back and forth as the songs poured out of her, booming in the small room they were in and Conor could do nothing to stop her.**_

"_Another dream that will never come true  
Just to compliment your sorrow  
Another life that I've taken from you  
A gift to add on to your pain and suffering  
Another truth you can never believe  
Has crippled you completely  
All the cries you're beginning to hear  
Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening _

Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray

_Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me alive, inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away _

Another nightmare about to come true  
Will manifest tomorrow  
Another love that I've taken from you  
Lost in time, on the edge of suffering  
Another taste of the evil I breed  
Will level you completely  
Bring to life everything that you fear  
Live in the dark, and the world is threatening

Let me enlighten you  
This is the way i pray

_Living just isn't hard enough  
burn me alive; inside  
living my life's not hard enough  
take everything away_

_Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one  
Turn to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, cast aside  
Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one  
Turn to me, return to me, return to me, you've made me turn away_

_Living just isn't hard enough  
burn me alive, inside  
Living my life's not hard enough,  
they take everything from you_

_Living just isn't hard enough  
burn me alive, inside  
living my life's not hard enough  
take everything away"_

" _**Anne, stop this at once! I won't have this anymore!" Conor moved swiftly and grabbed Anne's wrists and pulled her up and glared at her, but as soon as he heard the song wafting out of her, he dropped her, his hands burning.**_

"_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
Because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_

_I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way in knowing where to go promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape_

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
'Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair  
'Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_

_I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way in knowing where to go promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape_

_I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape. _

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and

_I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

_I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You"_

_**Anne glanced up and saw her songs were hurting Conor.**_

" _**Wait. Wait one minute! YOUR NOT CONOR!" Anne was on her feet and instantly knew what to do. " At least the voice and manners isn't him. Sure, you look the part, but you missed a few things. For one: Conor would never hit me, two: Conor doesn't drink and three: Conor knows that I cannot stop the music. You're not Conor. WHERE IS HE?"**_

" _**Well, aren't we the smart girl. Took you long enough to figure it out." The man stood up and shed his disguise. He looked familiar, where had Anne seen him before? That's it! **_

" _**Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. What the hell do you want?" Anne was growing angry, the visions from Draco streaming through her head.**_

" _**Why, to bring you to my master. He so wants to see you and use you." Malfoy sneered at her.**_

" _**Use me? For my Seer gifts right? Does even know who he is messing with?" Anne sneered back.**_

" _**A child who is too big for her britches." **_

" _**How about a child with a rather large family behind her."**_

" _**Ha! The Potter's are dead and you and your annoying brother are the last."**_

" _**Well, did you even consider the family I grew up with? Became the heir too? The power I posses now that I am the leader of said family?"**_

" _**Power? Your eleven years old! What power could you possibly have?"**_

" _**Tell me, Lucius. Have you ever heard of Vampiric elves?" Anne asked, slowly letting her elf side show through, eyes becoming sharper, hair glossier, and body more lean.**_

" _**Yes, who hasn't? They inhabit all of Europe and Asia." He answered, suddenly taking in her appearances.**_

" _**Actually, the family is spread out all over the world, even Iceland. I always get strange gifts from them." Anne smirked.**_

" _**What are you getting at, Potter?" Lucius asked, growing impatient.**_

" _**Lucius, you are looking at the leader of the Vampiric elves. I came into power in August, when Liadan dies. I hold three times as much power in my hand then you have total, Lucius. So, you wanna tell me where Conor is or do we have to do this the hard way?" Anne was sneering at him, it strangely resembling Severus's.**_

" _**What's the hard part?" Lucius asked.**_

" _**Oh, I poke and prod into your mind until it's so full of holes, you can't even talk without drooling and spurting your dark secrets." Anne's voice was cheery, but it held its coldness as she glared at the elder Malfoy.**_

" _**Then, I could just do even after you give me what I want just to get some damn proof of what you have been doing to Narcissa and Draco."**_

" _**What do you know of it?" He launched out.**_

" _**A lot, actually. My Seer gifts are quite helpful every now and then and it gave me enough resolve to keep Draco from you, whom by the way, he granted me full permission to do anything to get him and his mother away from you." **_

_**Lucius seemed shocked and angry, but his face fell and he looked up at Anne.**_

" _**Fine, I will tell you. He.." Anne stopped him.**_

" _**You know what? Not here. We're going to go pay a visit to my father. He will know what to do with you. Bastard." Anne tied him up and dragged him out and a familiar angry song wafted out of her as she walked out of the room, dragging the captive behind her.  
**_

"_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down. _

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has. _

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.  
_

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.." _

**_…'

* * *

_**

Anne's eyes fluttered open and she saw Severus over her, still gently shacking her.

" Dad?" She asked groggily.

" Finally. I have been trying to get you up for the past hour." He sat down on the side, still holding her hand.

" Sorry. Lost in a vision, wasn't a normal one I can tell you that." Anne sat up and leaned against him.

" You ok?"

" Yah. What time is it?"

" Eleven."

" Holy crap, I am so late!" Anne moved to get out of the bed, but Severus stopped her.

" Anne, it's eleven o'clock at night. You have been asleep all day, which I am grateful for. Had you been awake, you would have suffered side effects of the poison." Severus placed her back against the pillows while talking, his eyes growing serious.

" So you figured it out? What was it?" Anne was now sitting straight up, despite her father's efforts to push her back.

" It is an extremely rare and dangerous poison. It is known only to the wizarding world and there have been only a handful of people that have owned it. Not even the Ministry knows about the owners. It is illegal to even have it growing in your garden, and trust me, it is not a weed, so if it's growing, you or someone in her house planted it. Its name is Dangla." Severus stopped as he watched Anne work something out in her head.

" Dad, does Dumbledore own any Dangla?" Anne's head now in her hands as she pondered the thought.

" I believe he does own some, probably got it in the last war, knowing him." He answered.

" He was staring at my table, probably at me. I sit in the same spot ever time. He knew I would sit there, so he poisoned the items around me. Dad, can you control who gets sick?"

"Yah, that is why it is so dangerous and illegal." Severus was looking grim as he watched Anne.

" I refused to help him. I told him right before my family left. Told him, I wouldn't be his toy and I wouldn't allow him to Harry as well. He knew! That son of a bitch knew! He knew Harry was being beat!" Anne was pulsing rage and Severus flinched as the heat passed through him.

Anne looked up at him.

" Dad, I don't trust him."

" Neither do I. What do you suppose we do?" Severus was eyeing his daughter.

" Watch out for Harry from the shadows. I suspect that Dumbledore was upset that Harry wasn't here during break, because there is proof he isn't the heir of Slytherin! He wasn't even here. Dumbledore is in for a rude awaking if he thinks I am letting him do this. Just wait until I am done with my plan and he wont ever bug Harry again."

Anne was not even looking at Severus; instead she was glaring into the bedspread.

" And what do you plan on doing while I am watching Harry from the shadows?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

" Oh, I plan on writing my family and informing them on what happened. I also plan on them bring mother and father. You will love them dad. They're as crazy for potions as you are. But they know their poisons as well. I knew at once what plant you were talking about. Before we burned it, there were huge patches of it all over the forest. We didn't think anything on it; until one of the young ones got sick and said he had eaten some leaves. Liadan instantly knew the plant when she was shown it. We instantly went out and burned every patch. Took forever but it never grew back. But anyway, don't get ride of the goblet. They will want to examine it and then you will have to experts backing you whenever you decide to confront the Headmaster." Anne looked up and saw Severus smirking at her.

" What?"

" That is exactly what I would do if I were you."

" Well, am I your kid or not? I get it from somewhere." Anne smirked at him, copying his almost exactly.

" Yah you're my kid."

A sudden wave of pain coursed through her, sending her into small spasms.

" Anne! What's wrong?" Severus was at once pouring a potion down her throat, it working at once. The pain faded, but her head still pounding.

" You alright now?" Severus asked, moving her to lay back.

" Yah, head just pounding. That was bad." Anne whispered.

" I can tell. Listen, go back to bed and I will leave half a vile of pain remover potion on you dresser. I have to patrol, but I will be back at midnight." He brushed a stray hair out of her eyes.

" Ok, dad." Anne answered, her mind preoccupied.

Severus left and at once Anne was sitting straight and was plotting her plan against Dumbledore. As she worked, music played and she was singing along without realizing it.

"_We dream of ways to break these iron bars.  
We dream of black nights without moon or stars.  
We dream of tunnels and of sleeping guards.  
We dream of blackouts in the prison yard. _

Heartbroken, we found,  
(A gleam of hope)  
Harken to the sound,  
(A whistle blows)  
Heaven sent reply,  
(However small)  
Evidence of life  
(Beyond these walls)  
Born and bred  
(In this machine)  
Wardens dread  
(To see us dream)  
We hold tight  
(To legends of)  
Real life,  
(The way it was before)

We dream of jailers throwing down their arms.  
We dream of open gates and no alarms.

We dream of ways to break these iron bars.  
We dream of black nights without moon or stars.

We dream of ways to break these iron bars.  
We dream of black nights without moon or stars.  
We dream of ways to break these iron bars.  
We dream of black nights without moon or stars.

Heartbroken, we found,  
(A gleam of hope)  
Harken to the sound,  
(A whistle blows)  
Heaven sent reply,  
(However small)  
Evidence of life  
(Beyond these walls)  
Born and bred  
(In this machine)  
Wardens dread  
(To see us dream)  
We hold tight  
(To legends of)  
Real life,  
(The way it was before)

Look to the day the earth will shake.  
These weathered walls will fall away.  
Look to the day the earth will shake.  
These weathered walls will fall away.  
Look to the day the earth will shake.  
These weathered walls will fall away.  
Look to the day the earth will shake.  
These weathered walls will fall away."

Her thoughts were now on what the old coot had done.

"_Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping and hating  
Things that I can't bear  
Did you think it's cool to walk right up to take my life and fuck it up, well did you?  
Well did you? _

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise (surprise)  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping and hating  
Things that I can't bear  
Did you think it's cool to walk right up to take my life and fuck it up, well did you?  
I-hate-you

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise (surprise)  
Touching you makes me feel alive (hell in your eyes)  
Touching you makes me die inside

I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How did it get so far?  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you  
I've slept so long without you

(touching you makes me die inside)

I see hell in your eyes (touching u makes me die inside)

Taken in by surprise (touching u makes me die inside)  
Touching you makes me feel alive (touching u makes me die inside)  
Touching you makes me die inside (touching u makes me die inside)  
i see hell in your yes (I see hell in your eyes)  
taken in by surprise.  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
touching you makes me die inside.  
I see hell in your eyes!  
Taken in by surprise..."

* * *

Anne was walking the halls very late at night. She had made sure she was going during Severus's patrol and was walking to the owlerly. She was almost there when a noise in front of her caused her to jump into the shadows.

It was Filch and Mrs. Norris.

Anne waited until they passed to breath again continue to the owlerly, only to bump into Severus.

" Dad, you scared me!" Anne stood back and noticed the look of suspicion on his face.

" What are you doing out of the quarters?" he asked, pulling her into the corner.

" I was heading to the owlerly. If I don't send the letter know, Dumbly will stop me." Anne explained, glancing around.

" Ok, move and be back in the room before dawn, you hear me?" Severus said quietly but sternly.

" Yah, thanks dad." She pecked his check and took off for the tower.

* * *

Anne sent the letter and was petting Hedwig, Harry's owl, and watching the small school owl fly off with the letter.

Anne began to let her thoughts wander and began to softly sing into the sky, her thoughts swarming around her family.

" _Hear me  
Hear me _

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
hear me  
hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me"

She at once noticed the lightening sky and moved quickly out of the owlerly and back to Severus's quarter (earning a reproachful glare from Lord Slytherin) and was back in her room before dawn even broke.

* * *

Severus moved to wake the lazy child, but when he got to her side, he saw her eyes were wide open and was staring at the ceiling.

" Anne?" He asked, sitting down.

" Yah?"

" Are you hungry?"

" Yah, I will be there in a minute." Anne said, sitting up as she spoke.

Severus walked out of the room and Anne stood in the middle, gazing at herself in the mirror.

' _By the gods, let my brother come to no harm this year. I will hate if you let Dumbledore have his way.'_

Anne was now glaring half-hearted at the images in the mirror and was begging the fates to tell her what they meant.

" _Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me _

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin' _

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'"_

Severus now stood in the doorway, watching Anne glare into the mirror and watched as the mirror began to crack as another song wafted from the girl.

'_We aren't your little toys!'_

Anne yelled at the voices in the mirror.

"_We're more than carbon and chemicals  
We are the image of the invisible  
Free will is ours and we can't let go  
We are the image of the invisible  
We can't allow this, the quiet cull  
We are the image of the invisible  
So we sing out this, our canticle  
We are the image of the invisible_

_We all were lost and we are found  
No one can stop us or slow us down  
We are the named and we are known  
We know that we'll never walk alone _

We're more than static and dial tone  
We are the image of the invisible  
We're emblematic of the unknown  
We are the image of the invisible  
So raise the banner, bend back your bows  
We are the image of the invisible  
Remove the cancer, take back your souls  
We are the image of the invisible

_We all were lost and we are found  
No one can stop us or slow us down  
We are the named and we are known  
We know that we'll never walk alone_

_Though all the world may hate us, we are named  
The shadow overtake us, we are known _

We're more than carbon and chemicals  
Free will is ours and we can't let go  
We are the image of the invisible  
We're more than carbon and chemicals  
We are the image of the invisible  
Free will is ours and we can't let go  
We are the image of the invisible  
We can't allow this, the quiet cull  
We are the image of the invisible  
So we sing out this, our canticle  
We are the image of the invisible

_We all were lost and we are found  
No one can stop us or slow us down  
We are the named and we are known  
We know that we'll never walk alone_

_We all were lost and we are found  
No one can stop us or slow us down  
We are the named and we are known  
We know that we'll never walk alone_

_Raise up the banner, bend back your bows  
Remove the cancer, take back your souls"_

The mirror exploded and shards were flying right at Anne, but a wall of fire rose at once between the shards and her and was gone in a split second. The fire disappeared, leaving no signs that it was even there.

" What was that? How did you summon that fire?" Severus moved at once to her side and began to search for any wounds, although he found none.

" I'm not called a fire mage for nothing, dad. I have elemental powers. My strongest being fire, my second being air. I have little to no control over earth and water, but it is enough to keep me safe. Roslyn was my teacher in the village before she died. Had she not trained me, this whole school would have been burnt to the ground already, for she taught me to control and harness the wild fire inside of me." Anne was now gazing up at Severus, her eyes pleading for pride from him.

" You amaze me more every day, Anne. I think I like the fact that I am your dad even more." Severus wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead the way to the kitchen, where the smell of bacon hit Anne's nose and her mouth began to water and her stomach growling.

" Ok, lets eat." Severus said, laughing at her.

" It's about time." Anne smiled and sat down opposite him.

((**A/N:** Ok done! Wow 20 and ¼ pages. Not bad. So what do you think? Evil dumbly. Hehe he will get his due. Oh by the way, I am running out of songs, so if you could send me links to some new ones, I will see if they will work into the story. Who knows, maybe they will work for the Chamber scene HINT HINT))


	15. Say Hello Dumbledore, To My Family and Y

**The eyes of a unwanted girl**

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

Ok people

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

This is_ a thought_

This is_ raven speech_

This is **the weird voice**

**As for the songs on last chapter:**

**They were (In the order they were "Played")**

Disturbed- Prayer

Relient K- Be My Escape

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Face down

Thrice- The Earth Will Shake

Jay Gordon- Slept So Long

Kelly Clarkson- Hear Me

Nickelback- Savin' Me

Thrice- Image Of The Invisible

**Chapter 15: Say Hello Dumbledore, To My Family and Your Doom **

" Anne, you will tell me why your family is standing in the entrance hall." Dumbledore had Anne's arm in a tight grip, but if he was hurting her, she never showed it. But Tucker was having none of it. He walked swiftly up to Dumbledore and pulled him away, almost ripping the man away from her.

" You will keep your hands off her." Tucker growled at the headmaster.

" Anne, you ok?" Harry asked, pulling her from the two adults. He had moved quickly behind her after Finbar called her from the table.

" Yah, just fine, bro, even better now. I better stop father before he kills the old coot."

" You sure you _want_ to stop him? I mean he could easily take care of him." Severus's voice said, coming from behind the two siblings.

" Dad! That would just ruin our fun."

Anne looked at him, noticing the lone figure behind him standing in the doorway of the great hall, staring at her before the doors closed on him.

" Yah I would guess so. How long ago did you send that letter? Two days ago? What took the family so long?" Harry asked, smirking at her.

" They probably had to round up father. He likes to be in his own world a lot. And I think that they had to wait for Uncle Red. Why they brought him, I may never know, but the more the merrier. I should go and stop Tucker." Anne walked up behind the men.

" I don't know who the hell you think you are touching her, but do it again and I break you hand." Tucker raged at the headmaster.

" Tucker! Stop this at once!" Anne pulled him back and looked him in the eyes.

" Father, please. I will deal with this." Tucker nodded and moved to go back to Meagan, but Anne pulled him down and whispered something to him. He nodded and moved towards Severus.

" Professor Dumbledore, Lord Tucker was right. Where do you get off manhandling me?" Anne looked down at her arm and saw that already, bruises were forming where the man had gripped her.

' _Stronger then he looks.'_ Anne thought before looking back up at Dumbledore.

" You still haven't answered my question, Ms. Potter." He answered, looking at her with those damn twinkling eyes.

" They are here for me. Nothing more, nothing less. I am sure you could find suitable places fro them to stay. They have traveled a long way and surely you do not expect them to turn around and leave." Anne smiled sweetly up at him, knowing full well he remembered the last time her family was here.

" But of course, how rude of me. They may stay in the rooms on the third floor, but right now, I would like to speak with your mother and father, Anne." Dumbledore looked up at the Lord and Lady Rache.

They didn't make any move to follow him; they just stood there and watched him, glancing at Anne.

" Oh, they won't go, not unless I let them. Being leader has its perks." Anne sneered at the man, then turned to look at the group in the doorway and nodded. Meagan and Tucker followed Dumbledore, with Drak and Jason (another cousin) following. Jamie and the others moved to the third floor. Anne stopped Red before he went up.

" Any reason why they tore you away from your home?" She asked him.

" Oh, just another expert." He answered.

" Should have known. Better hurry, uncle Red, before you lose Jamie." Anne hugged him and he ran to catch up to the others.

Anne turned to face Severus and Harry.

" Dad, do you know how tempted I was to say you should go up to, what with Dumbly saying that he needed to talk to my 'mother and father'?" Anne smirked at him.

" Yes, I could see it in your eyes. Come on, we'll finish breakfast in my quarters." Severus turned and walked off towards his quarters.

Anne turned to Harry.

" Guess I am lucky it's a Saturday. See yah later, Har."

* * *

Anne walked down the stairs and was just entering the hallway that lead to Severus's quarters when she heard it. It was voice that sent shivers down her spine and terror in her heart.

' **Come…come to me…. let me rip you…let me tear you…let me kill you…'**

Anne was hyperventilating as the fear swept through her and she curled up in a small ball as she shoved herself into a dark corner.

"_I got a candle_

_And I've got a spoon_

_I live in a hallway with no doors_

_And no rooms_

_Under a windowsill_

_They all were found_

_A touch of concrete within the doorway_

_Without a sound_

_Someone save me if you will_

_And take away all these pills_

_And please just save me if you can_

_From the blasphemy in my wasteland_

_How did I get here?_

_And what went wrong_

_Couldn't handle forgiveness_

_Now I'm far beyond gone_

_I can hardly remember_

_The look of my own eyes_

_How can I love this a life so dishonest_

_It made me compromise_

_Someone save me if you will_

_And take away all these pills_

_And please just save me if you can_

_From the blasphemy in my wasteland_

_Jump in the water_

_Jump in with me_

_Jump on the alter_

_Lay down with me_

_The hardest question to answer_

_Is why_

_Why_

_Someone save me if you will_

_And take away all these pills_

_And please just save me if you can_

_From the blasphemy in my wasteland_

_Someone save me_

_Someone save me_

_Somebody save me_

_Somebody save me_

Please don't erase me"

* * *

Severus was there, but he could not find her. She was in the dark and because she was in the small corridor, the song was echoing, causing it to be louder then usual. At last the song died down and he could hear the shallow, ragged breathing coming from the corner and rushed over to find Anne barely breathing, shacking like mad. He gathered her up and brought her into his quarters. When he tried to place her on the couch, she refused to let go, so he sat there, gently rubbing her back, humming a song and eventually she calmed down enough for Severus to pry her off so she could rest comfortable on the couch.

Just as he had her covered, there was a knock on his door and when he opened it, he found Finbar and Harry standing there, looking extremely worried.

" Where is she?" Finbar asked pointedly, as if saying ' Move now.'

Severus moved so they could enter and quickly closed the door after them.

" I don't know what happened. I was in my quarters when the song went off. I haven't any idea what caused it." Severus said, moving to the chair by the couch.

" I do. The song was motivated by pure fear. You could hear it in the song, how fast it was. Something scared her bad in between the time when we went up to our rooms and she and Harry parting." Finbar said, kneeling in front of the couch. " Owl, what was it? What was scary enough that it sent even you into the darkness? Your not afraid of anything, so why are you here, shacking in fear?"

Anne's eyes fluttered open and stared into Finbar's, whose hands were instantly on her temple and it seemed that a blue light surrounded the two. After a few minutes, Finbar released her and fell back onto the carpet, sweat pouring down his face.

" By the gods, what is in this school?" Finbar said aloud, more to himself then to Harry and Severus.

" What are you talking about?" Severus asked.

" She heard it too, didn't she?" Harry suddenly asked, looking from his sister to Finbar.

" You heard it as well?" Finbar asked.

Harry nodded. " On my way to the common room to grab my bag. It was cold, murderous voice. I don't know what it was, but it just sent cold chills down my spine."

" Anne, you need to wake up, now." Finbar said, shacking her shoulders.

Anne sat up and stared at the wall.

" Harry, you heard it as well. Was it cold and murderous? What did it say when you heard it?" Anne asked without turning her head.

" It just said, 'Come to me, let me rip you, let me tear you'. That is all I heard before it disappeared. Not to long after that, I heard music and knew at once it was you, apparently, so did Finbar, because I met him halfway down here. But the odd thing was that neither Ron nor Hermione heard it. They said that I shouldn't tell anyone, except maybe Dumbledore and I really don't want to tell him anything anymore. But, I did plan on keeping it quiet, but I guess I don't have to now." Harry stopped and sat on the edge of the couch, by Anne's feet.

" What do you think it was? Anne, do you think it was the basilisk? You said you thought that might be the monster of the chamber." Severus asked.

" I don't know." Anne's voice was distant, staring at the wall, as if it held an image that she couldn't tear eyes from. Her eyes were a deep blue.

" Anne?" Harry asked, waving his hand in front of her face, she was unresponsive.

" Anne. Anne, come on! You can't sit around all day! Get your lazy bum up!" Finbar was now standing and had Anne's shoulders in his hands and was glaring into her eyes.

" Conor…" The sound that came out of her was a voice that was small and barely a whisper.

" Crap. Harry, run and get Conor. I think that only he will draw her out. I fear the vision is about him." Finbar asked, looking up at the younger boy, who nodded and took off out of the room.

" Anne, what is going on in your head?" Finbar asked in a small voice.

* * *

((In Anne's head))

" _**Conor! Where are you?" Anne yelled out.**_

_**She was on an island, in the middle of ocean that was acid.**_

_**A voice called her name, but she couldn't see them. Where were they?**_

" _**Conor! I can't see you!" she yelled out again, dropping to her knees.**_

" _**I need you. I can't push that voice out of my head. Please Conor, come. I need you. Where are you?" Anne was crying, curling up in the shadow of the rock.**_

((Out of Anne's head))

* * *

Tears were streaming down her face as she kept repeating Conor's name.

Suddenly, three words escaped her lips before the song started.

" Where are you?" She whispered.

"_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone. _

She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time, With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home..."

* * *

The door burst open and Harry and Conor came through before the door closed again. At once, Conor was at her side, holding her, calling her name. Harry found himself at the end of the couch and watched as Conor eased Anne out and he watched as her eyes went from deep blue to their normal deep Auburn-Ebony.

" Anne, you ok?" Conor whispered.

" Yah, thank you." Anne answered, leaning into him.

They all sat there before Severus spoke up.

" Anne, what happened?"

" I couldn't get that voice out of my head. It scared me to death and the only other time I have been so scared like that was when Jeb took me when I was four." Anne answered him, turning so she faced him.

" Who's Jeb and what do you mean 'when Jeb took me'?" Severus asked, grabbing her hand.

When she didn't answer, He looked up at Finbar and Conor, who looked at each other before nodded.

" Jeb was a hermit that lived on one of the mountains that surround our forest and he used to be a family friend, that is until he kidnapped Anne when she was four. No one knew how twisted he was until one day Anne didn't come back after she wandered. Drak had lost her, like usual, but usually she comes back, bearing grins and flowers from the fields. But that day was unusual. So we set out after her again. Three days passed, and we still hadn't located her and the whole village was in an uproar. Then we got a tip from the owls that they had seen Jeb with a young child not three hours ago. We at once moved to his shack and sure enough, there was Anne tied up in the corner, blood covering one side of her face and tears streaming down her face, hand broken from being thrown and Jeb was standing there, hand raised as if he was going to slap her. We moved fast, Drak and Jamie 'taking care of Jeb' and Conor and I quickly getting Anne untied. As soon as we untied her, we took her to Liadan. Turns out the freak had knocked her out, dragged her five miles to his shack and then continued his damage after that. Well, as soon as father heard what he had done, lets just say no one saw Jeb after that. Not that anyone cared. All anyone cared about right then was the injured girl that couldn't stand the dark anymore." Finbar explained, and then sat down on Anne's other side, enveloping her in a side hug.

" Guys, I am super tired and need some sleep. I will see you either at dinner or tomorrow." Anne said, looking up at Conor, Finbar and Harry.

" Alright owl. We will see you in the later." Conor said, standing and kissing her forehead.

Finbar and Harry kissed her as well before exiting the room.

" Anne?"

" Yah, dad?"

" You ok?"

" I will be."

Anne stood and hugged her father, but instead of heading to the bedroom, she sat on Severus's knees and curled up, resting her head on his shoulder.

Severus chuckled and gently rubbed her back as her breathing evened out. Then he stood and walked into her bedroom, placed her under the covers and lit the usual candles before walking out.

* * *

(Couple months later)

Anne was sitting in the study while Severus was in the lab, quietly singing as she finished up her potions essay.

"_You're too important for anyone  
there? Something wrong with everything you see  
But I, I know who you really are  
you're the one who cries when you're alone_

_But where will you go  
with no one left to save you from yourself  
you cant escape  
you can't escape_

_You think that I can? See right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone_

_But where will you go  
with no one left to save you from yourself  
you cant escape  
you can't escape_

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't Abandon everyone  
you can't Escape  
You don't Want to escape _

I? So sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can? Live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
but you can? Even hear me screaming

_But where will you go  
with no one left to save you from yourself  
you cant escape  
you can't escape_

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can? Reject the whole world  
you can? Escape  
You won? Escape  
You can? Escape  
You don? Want to escape"_

Anne stared at the book with disbelief. She couldn't figure out the one part of the essay.

' _Crap, what the frick are the properties of moonbean?'_ Anne thought as she banged the quill on the extra parchment.

" That's it. I am asking dad." Anne stood up and moved into the doorway of the lab.

" Hey, dad? What are the properties of moonbean? I cant find my notes and I can't find them in the book." Anne asked, stepping into the lab. But she didn't see him.

" Hmm, odd. Dad never leaves a cauldron unmanned. Wonder what he is making." Anne walked up to the cauldron and instantly was overtaken by the fumes. She was lightheaded in an instant and feel to her knees.

" Dad?" She said before passing out on to her side.

* * *

Severus walked back into the study to check on Anne, but only saw her bag, quill and three full parchments and one half filled one. He moved forward and saw that it was the essay he had assigned. The only odd thing was that it was about twenty inches long and he had said it should be thirteen. He grinned.

" Yah, she's mine." He whispered.

Then he stood to find her. He was about to head to the kitchen when he noticed that the door to the lab was open wider then it was when he was flooed to the headmaster's office.

He walked in and at once saw Anne passed out near the cauldron.

" Shit! Anne! Anne, are you ok?" He moved quickly, grabbing her and moving her to her bed.

" Dad?" Anne asked, coming to.

" Yah, what were you doing in the lab?"

" I was looking for you. I couldn't find the properties to moonbean." She said, slowly sitting up.

" Is that all? I thought the fumes poisoned you. Do you know how long you were in there?" Severus moved a stray hair out of her eyes.

" I don't know." Anne answered, shaking her head, leaning into Severus's hand.

" I better go and finish that essay. You gonna come with?" Anne stood from the bed and smiled at Severus's hand that was lingering on her back.

" You needed my help didn't you?" He smirked.

" Yah, I did. Come on, that is the last of my homework and Harry and the others wanted me to meet them by the lake." Anne walked into the study and plopped down on to the couch and glared at the essay and the book.

" I looked and I looked. The properties of moonbean are not in here." She threw the book across the room and looked up at her father.

" Please don't throw your book and it's in here. It is just under a different name." He flipped through the now returned book. " There it is. Axelwax. Weird name, yes I know. But here's a hint, this will be on the final test in June." Severus handed to book back to a relived Anne and went to his desk and sat down as he watched her finish the essay, roll it up and put it in her bag.

" Thanks dad." Anne kissed his check and ran out of the room.

* * *

The group was down by the lake. It was spring and the weather was fair.

Anne was laying down with her head in Conor's lap, Ginny by them, Finbar and Jamie on the other side learning to play exploding snap, Harry and Ron playing wizard's chess, Fred and George were talking about anything and everything. There was another although only Anne knew he was there. Draco was sitting against a tree not to far away, occasionally looking up from the book that he was reading.

Anne was starting to dose when Fred's voice brought her back.

" Hey Anne, how about you sing? It has been awhile and I want to hear you sing."

" I don't know, Fred. I don't know if I want to." Anne responded, sitting up.

" Come on, Anne. You know you want to. Besides, if you don't, your fire magic will build up and you'll go boom." Conor whispered.

" 'Go boom'? What are you, four Conor?" Anne whispered back, smirking at him.

" Yah, I am four years old. That would make you one. Go on and sing. I haven't heard you sing in a long time." Conor pushed Anne up.

" Ok guys. Just give me a sec to think of a couple songs I want to sing." Anne moved to the rock that was directly in front of them. She turned back towards them and smiled.

" Ok, got 'em." Anne closed her eyes and at once music began to play.

"_This is for all you girls about thirteen  
High school can be so rough, can be so mean  
Hold onto, onto your innocence  
Stand your ground when everybody's giving in _

This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls about twenty-five  
In little apartments just trying to get by  
Living on, on dreams and Spaghetti-Os  
Wondering where your life is gonna go

_This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls _

This is for all you girls about forty-two  
Tossing pennies into the fountain of youth  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today

_This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls_

_Yeah we're all the same inside  
from one to ninety-nine_

_This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls"_

The group was clapping and didn't notice Anne's gaze move to Draco, who was listening intently.

" Ok guys, the next two are, are a little angry." Anne said, warning them.

She closed her eyes again and fast rock music began to play.

"_I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break _

I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now  
Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
This invasion makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so, I'm so sick

I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so (I'm so)  
I'm so sick (I'm so sick)  
I'm so (I'm so)  
I'm so sick (I'm so sick)"

She opened her eyes to find the group smirking because they knew whom she was directing that anger to.

She closed her eyes again to start the music.

"_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground _

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger  
And you're down, down, down

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming

All my friends are gone, they died (gonna take you down)  
They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)

I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
Gonna take you down

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming  
_

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming  
_

_I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
I've got my body, got my body back against the... _

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming  
All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming"

She didn't open her eyes and just moved into the next song, venting her anger the best way she knew how.

"_I must have dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching feet  
They're moving into the street _

Now, did you read the news today?  
They say the danger has gone away  
But I can see the fire's still alight  
They're burning into the night

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is the land of confusion?

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in

Oh, superman, where are you now?  
When everything's gone wrong somehow?  
The men of steel, the men of power  
Are losing control by the hour

This is the time, this is the place  
So we look for the future  
But there's not much love to go around  
Tell me why this is the land of confusion

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in

I remember long ago  
When the sun was shining  
And all the stars were bright all through the night  
In the wake of this madness, as I held you tight  
So long ago

I won't be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right  
We're not just making promises  
That we know we'll never keep

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go round  
Can't you see this is the land of confusion?

Now, this is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for

This is the world we live in  
And these are the names we're given  
Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to"

Anne opened her eyes, rage gone from her eyes. Jamie was clapping wildly.

" Come, Anne, more!"

" Yah, more!"

" Ok, ok. Hold on." Anne answered, looking right at Conor and smirking; he smirked back.

Anne closed her eyes and the tune began to play.

"_Cold late night so long ago  
When I was not so strong you know  
A pretty man came to me  
Never seen eyes so blue  
I could not run away  
It seemed we'd seen each other in a dream  
It seemed like he knew me  
He looked right through me  
"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile  
"You don't have to love me yet  
Let's get high awhile  
But try to understand  
Try to understand  
Try try try to understand  
I'm a magic man." _

Winter nights we sang in tune  
Played inside the months of moon  
Never think of never  
Let this spell last forever  
Summer over passed to fall  
Tried to realized it all  
Mama says she's a worried  
Growing up in a hurry

"Come on home, girl" mama cried on the phone  
"Too soon to lose my baby yet my girl should be at home!"  
"But try to understand, try to understand  
Try try try to understand  
He's a magic man, mama  
He's a magic man"

"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile  
"I cast my spell of love on you a woman from a child!  
But try to understand, try to understand  
I'm a magic man!"

Anne tilted her head back and smiled. She hadn't had this much of a release in such a long time.

She closed her eyes and centered herself on Conor, and a fast moving tune played.

"_This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory? _

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappear.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?"

Anne was laughing. Generally laughing at her happiness. But then her thoughts shifted on the happenings of the wizarding and muggle world.

"_Fumbling his confidence  
And wondering why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's meant for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, fly _

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside

Dreaming about providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside

We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live  
we were meant to live"

" Anne, your amazing. Come on, let's go in." Conor was standing and made to move from the tree.

" No, Conor. You got me started. I must see this through. Besides, I want to sing. I will keep my mind off other things." Anne said, glaring up at Hogwarts.

Conor nodded, knowing at once whom she was talking about.

Anne glanced at Harry and before she could decide on a song, it seemed her mind chose for her, because sad piano music began to play.

"_Playground school bell rings, again  
Rain clouds come to play, again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...Hello..._

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me  
I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide...  
don't cry...

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here, all that's left  
of yesterday..."

" Anne, I think that's enough." Jamie said, standing beside Conor. The rest had stood. Anne turned and faced the lake and closed her eyes.

"_The towers that shoulder your pride,  
The words you've written in stone,  
Sand will cover them,  
Sand will cover you.  
The streets that suffer your name,  
your very flesh and your bones,  
Sand will cover them,  
Sand will cover you. _

So put your faith,  
in more than steel,  
don't store your treasures up,  
with moth and rust,  
where thieves break in and steal.  
Pull the fangs,  
from out your heel.  
O'we live in but a shadow of the real.

Step out from time,  
See the dust of nations.  
Step out from time,  
hear the stars' ovation.

Saturn will not sleep until,  
The sand has made us clean  
Still we stack our stones and bury what we can,  
But it all will be undone,  
And nothing built under the Sun,  
Will Ever stand before the endless march of sand.

So put your faith,  
in more than steel,  
don't store your treasures up,  
with moth and rust,  
where thieves break in and steal.  
Pull the fangs,  
from out your heel.  
O'we live in but a shadow of the real.

So put your faith,  
in more than steel,  
don't store your treasures up,  
with moth and rust,  
where thieves break in and steal.  
Pull the fangs,  
from out your heel.  
O'we live in but a shadow of the real"

* * *

They stood there and watched as flames consumed Anne and then as quick as the flames had come, they were gone, with no sign to say that they were there.

Anne turned and walked back to the school alone, tears streaming down her face, little bits of flames sparking from her hair as she raced down to the dungeons, collapsing onto the couch, not seeing Severus and Dumbledore standing in the doorway of the study.

The headmaster turned to Severus.

" You will explain this Severus. How does Anne Potter know the password to your quarters?" The old man asked, eying the younger man suspiciously.

Severus was watching Anne, not answering the man's questions. Instead he was asking Anne what was wrong.

((**A/N:** Oh, dumbly knows something…maybe… maybe not. Anyway, I decided on a small cliffy b/c Rylie D doesn't have your laptop  and she cant read my wonderful story. Stupid camping trip. Stupid parents… any way, hope you like this chapter. 28 pages. Well more like 27 and 1/3 but yah it was fun to write. and its my longest chapter yet! over 6,000))

* * *

Return to Top 


	16. Bugger off, you old coot

The eyes of a unwanted girl 

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope. I don't even know...sad really…._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

Ok people 

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

This is_ a thought_

This is_ raven speech_

This is **the weird voice**

**As for the songs on last chapter:**

**They were (In the order they were "Played")**

Shinedown- Save Me

Fort Minor- Where's You Go?

Evanescence- Where Will You Go?

Martina McBride- This Ones For The Girl 

Flyleaf- I'm So Sick

Evanescence- Thoughtless

Disturbed- Land Of Confusion

Heart- Magic Man

Sugercult- Memory

Switchfoot- Meant To Live

Evanescence- Hello

Thrice- Of Dust And Nations

**Chapter 16: Bugger off, you old coot**

_((" You will explain this Severus. How does Anne Potter know the password to your quarters?" The old man asked, eying the younger man suspiciously._

_Severus was watching Anne, not answering the man's questions. Instead he was asking Anne what was wrong.))

* * *

_

" Severus, Why does she know the password?"

Dumbledore didn't like the fact that the potions master was ignoring him and was instead, walking over to the couch where the girl in question lay.

Dumbledore stood in the doorway and watched as Severus simple sat by Anne. But it was unknown to the headmaster that the two had the ability to speak mind to mind.

' _Anne, are you ok?'_

' _Yah, I think so.'_

' _Then why are you here? It's not even lunch and I thought you were down at the lake.'_

' _I was, but the others got me to sing and before I could stop, my memories were taking control. I was weak by the time I stopped, not to mention bone tired.'_

' _And you came here?'_

' _It felt right. I feel safe here. Why is that a problem?'_

Anne shifted over so she was facing Severus, still lightly sleeping and still unaware of the headmaster's presence. Severus brushed the hair from her eyes.

' _No, you are always welcome here. But, I had a visitor. In fact, he's still here.'_

' _Oh no. Not him.'_

' _Yes, him and now he is demanding answers about why you know the password to my private quarter. What should I say?'_

' _Crap. Give me a minute and I will be up. He was gonna find out anyway.'_

' _You still want to go through with that?_

' _Why wouldn't I?'_

' _I don't know. Just me being paranoid.'_

' _Ha, yes dad. I still want to take your last name. I have wanted to since I was four.'_

' _I know, you told me.'_

Anne snickered as she sat up, Severus moving back so she could put her feet over the edge, wiping sleep from her eyes.

Severus watched her, but also watched Dumbledore out of the corner of his eye. He could tell the man was trying to break into her thoughts. Anne noticed as well.

" Professor Dumbledore, will you please kindly stop trying to break into my mind? It is quite annoying." Anne stood, irritation showing in her voice.

She looked up and noticed the shocked look that was on the old man's face and couldn't hold back a sneer, again resembling her father, who was also sneering at the old man.

" Yes, I can tell when someone is doing that. You will not get pass my shield. It has been up since I was four and has been getting stronger every year." Anne glared at the man.

" Very well. Ms. Potter, why is it that you know the password to Professor Snape's Private Quarters?" The headmaster asked moving in from the doorway.

" Well, it's so I can crash here whenever I feel I need to." She answered, stretching.

" Why?"

" Well, aren't we feisty. He doesn't have a problem with it, so why do you?" Anne glanced at him, taking in the fact that Severus was holding in a grin.

' _Your pushing him, daughter.'_

' _I know. It's funny and by your hidden grin, I believe you agree.'_

' _Damn, can you see it that well?'_

' _No, it's not visible to him, but I can see it in your eyes.'_

" A student should not have special privileges. Of any kind, Ms. Potter. That is why I have a problem with it."

Severus held back his smirk.

' _The old coot has gone and done it again. He must have a death warrant, for he keeps making her angry._' He thought as he watched Anne's shoulders tense up.

" Special privileges? I don't have any if those." Anne said coldly.

" Then what do you call Severus allowing a first year Gryffindor the password to his private quarters?" The headmaster was in front of Anne and was glaring at her.

" Well, it may have something to do with the fact that he is my dad." Anne said, glaring right back at the man.

" What? James Potter is…" Anne stopped the old coot.

" James Potter is Harry's dad, yes, but not mine."

" How can this be?" Dumbledore was shocked.

Severus stepped up beside Anne.

" Eleven years ago, Lilly came to me after a huge fight with James. One thing lead to another and here is the result." He wrapped an arm around Anne's shoulder.

" Acting like I am a freaking result of an experiment." Anne whispered, leaning into him.

Severus smirked and tightened his grip.

" This is not possible." Dumbledore said, disbelief written across his face.

" Professor, you knew of James anger. Did you also know that the night that they were killed, James planned on killing me? Only because I was not his own and mom had to place me with Lady Rache, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Anne felt Severus tense with anger and she looked up and saw him looking down, a spark of anger behind his eyes.

" He threatened you?" His voice was cold and it was laced with venom.

" Yes, threatened a six month old baby with death because he feared the fact that I was not his own. He also feared that I would 'taint' Harry." Anne answered, wincing under Severus's grip.

He noticed and released her, but she did not move from his side.

" I want proof." Dumbledore said, standing up straight.

" Dad, I think your two steps ahead of him. Am I correct in guessing that potion you were brewing is a paternity potion?" Anne smirked up at Severus.

" Yes, you are correct. Knew that if we were going to tell you, Albus, we were going to need back up. It is almost complete, so if you will follow us."

Severus walked out of the room, Anne at his side, Dumbledore following father and daughter.

* * *

Anne sat there on the stool closest to the cauldron, while Dumbledore choose to stand against the wall, Severus finishing up the potion, quietly swinging her feet and quietly singing.

((**A/N:** yes I know, finally a song. Took me long enough.))

"_2 Am and she calls me cause I'm still awake  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake  
I don't love him winter just wasn't my season.  
Yea we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes  
like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason. _

Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button girl  
So cradle your head in your hands.  
And breathe, just breathe, ooh breathe just breathe

May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss  
Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist  
Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for while  
But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles  
Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it

Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button boys so cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe, ooh breath just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel you shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made  
You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around

2Am and I'm still awake writing a song  
If i get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me threaten' the life it belongs to.  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary screamin' out aloud  
And I know that you'll use them however you want to.

But you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand...and breath  
Just breathe, ohho breath, just breath, ohho breathe just breathe."

* * *

Anne didn't see Dumbledore's eyes glaze over during the song, but Severus did and made a mental note of it.

Dumbledore snapped out of it and glared at the back of Anne's head.

" Ms. Potter, do you not think that singing will distract Severus?" He questioned her.

She shrugged and looked at Severus.

" I don't mind it really. It is rather dull in here when she isn't singing." He said, not bothering to look up.

Anne smirked at him and saw him smirk back. Albus frowned.

" Anne, why don't you sing another?" Severus asked, casting a side-glance at her.

She nodded.

" _I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you _

Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan, that is coming true

Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yeah

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lovers arms  
This much I know, is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"

Again, Dumbledore's eyes were glazed and Severus began to wonder how strong his mental shields were.

* * *

Anne was just begging to grow impatient when Severus stood up from the cauldron.

" There, done. Anne, grab me my silver knife from the cabinet." He said, looking up at her.

" 'K, dad."

She handed the knife to him and Severus looked up at Dumbledore.

" We'll have your proof and then you will leave Anne alone." He said, more of an order instead of a statement.

Severus held his hand over steaming cauldron and sliced his hand, letting the blood drip in. The smoke turned red and after wiping the blade clean, he handed it to Anne, who stared it.

" Oh, I don't like knives." Anne whispered, remembering Jeb.

" If the smoke stays red, Anne is mine. If it doesn't, well then we have a problem." Severus smirked and nodded to Anne, who walked up to the cauldron and held her hand over the cauldron.

" Well, here goes nothing."

Anne sliced her hand and the blood dropped into the potion. The smoke stayed red.

" There, you see Albus. There is your proof. Now, if will excuse us, we have an appointment." Severus healed the cuts and ushered Anne out to the fireplace and flooed to the ministry, leaving a speechless Dumbledore, who rushed to his office.

This was not part of the plan. Oh no, it was far from it.

* * *

" Now, Ms. Potter, do you want to change just your last name or do you want to do something different?" The ministry lady, Mrs. Kalls, asked, pushing the parchment towards Anne and Severus.

" I planned on changing my middle and last name, Mrs. Kalls." Anne responded.

" Well, for our voice records, will you please state your current name."

" Anne Marion Potter."

Severus snickered and Anne glared at him.

" Will you please state the name you will be changing it to."

" Anne Lillian Snape."

" Alright then, now please write your current name here," She pointed to a certain line and Anne signed. " And now, will you please sign here with the name you plan on changing to." Anne signed and then the paper was passed to Severus. " Mr. Snape, will you please sign the witness line and then we will be done here." Severus signed and then the paper was rolled up and it disappeared. Mrs. Kalls stood.

" Well, I will not keep you two from whatever else you have planned." She said, moving out of the room.

" Lillian? Nice choice there, Anne Lillian Snape." Severus smirked.

" I like how that sounded. Say it again." Anne grinned up at him.

" Anne Lillian Snape. Your not gonna like that when I am yelling at you across the grounds."

" You wouldn't." her eyes narrowed.

" I would. Tick me off enough and you will feel parental rage like you have never seen." He smirked, pulling her into a hug.

" I will remember that." Anne said into his chest.

" I love you, dad."

" I love you too, Anne." He smiled and kissed her head.

" Come on. I would say ice cream is in order." He walked out of the room, Anne not far behind.

* * *

" Oh, by the gods, I never want to give you up, dad. I mean it's a school night and here we are in Diagon Alley, eating ice cream." Anne said in-between mouthfuls of cookie dough ice cream.

" Don't expect this all the time." Severus grinned as he drank his coffee.

Anne looked up and a look of longing entered her eyes.

" What is it, Anne?" Severus asked, looking up at her.

" Daddy, take me to the bookstore?" Anne looked at him with puppy eyes.

" Don't call me daddy again and maybe." He said, clearly not affected by the puppy eyes.

" Daddy." She whispered, just enough for him to hear. He stood up and Anne jumped up, but only stood a few feet away.

Severus walked up to her. She plastered a look of angelic innocence across her face and stared up at hi when he stopped in front of her.

" Oh, alright."

She squealed and kissed his cheek before running off to Flourish and Bolts. Severus smirked, paid the bill and followed her.

* * *

"Anne, we can't be here all day you know. It is a school night." Severus called down the row.

Anne looked up at him.

" Darn it. I had to say something." She whispered.

" Hurry." Severus said, watching her walk up with five books in her hands.

" Here, dad, hold these. I want to check something out."

Anne gave him the books and took off before he could tell her no.

" Anne. Oh forget it. We will be here all day if she gets her way." Severus grumbled, setting the books down on the table closest to him.

" Well, Severus, you're looking well." Said an icy voice behind him.

" Lucius, what are you doing here?" Severus asked, standing up.

" Running an errand, saw you through the window and wondered why you weren't at Hogwarts." Lucius said, smirking at Severus.

It was at that moment that Anne rounded the corner and was stopped in her tracks. She grew angry the minute she saw the older Malfoy.

" Bastard, what does he want?" Anne snapped under her breath. Barely heard, a faint song played, only loud enough for Anne or anyone near her to her. She drew a deep breath and walked forward towards Severus and Lucius.

" I found the book I wanted, dad." She said, not looking at Lucius.

" It's about time. Go pay for them and then we'll leave." He said, smirking at her, but she didn't return it.

That worried him.

While Anne took the books to be paid for, Lucius had a confused look on his face.

" I didn't know you had a daughter, Severus."

" Beautiful isn't she?" Severus asked, watching Anne gather the books back up and walk back to the two adults.

Severus at once noticed the slight orange ring around her eyes and very faintly, a song played, although he couldn't tell what is was.

" Anne, I want you to meet someone. This is Lucius Malfoy." Severus said slowly, after Anne set the books down.

" Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." Anne said numbly.

Severus could tell she didn't want to be in this man's presence any longer then she had to.

" Nice to meet you as well Anne."

Anne cringed a little at the sound of her name on the man's lips. Severus didn't fail to notice this, but it seemed Lucius did, for he showed no sign if being offended.

" Well, Lucius, I must take my leave of you and head back to Hogwarts." Severus gathered Anne's books up and walked out of the shop.

* * *

When they were almost to the end of Diagon Alley, Severus asked.

" You want to explain to me why you were so cold back there?"

" I've seen things about him, dad, and I want absolutely nothing to do with that man, if I can avoid him." Anne never looked up, but Severus could see the venom in her eyes.

" Can you tell me?" He asked, noticing the song getting louder.

" I don't think I can." She answered, looking up at him. The orange ring was still there.

" Anne, let the song out." Severus said, placing a hand on her shoulder. " Just not to loud."

She nodded.

"_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down. _

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has. _

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.."

* * *

_

" Anne, are you kidding me?" Harry asked that night in the common room.

" Why would I kid you?" She raised a brow.

" I don't know, but you have to be super careful now that you changed your name." Harry warned.

" I know. That is why I am moving down to dad's quarters. Except for you, Ginny, Fred, George, and Hermione, I don't trust any Gryffindor. So I need you to help me move my things down there. I will be a few minutes, but then we need to move fast before the others come back." Anne was already up the stairs and in ten minutes time, she had everything but the bed and bed covers ready to leave.

" Got everything?" Harry asked.

" Yah lets go."

* * *

Anne was sitting on her bed reading one of the new books when she heard the door slam open and slam shut.

Severus did not know that Anne had moved it yet and so it surprised him to see her in the doorway of the study, book in one hand, the other on her hip.

" Dad? You ok?" She asked, setting down the book.

" No, I am not. Albus is being ridiculous. He wants to send your family away now." Severus was leaning against the hearth and watched Anne.

" What? I don't believe it. That old coot will not have his way." Anne growled, already out the door, Severus not to far behind her as she blared angry song.

"_Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy you want to make a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads  
Well now that's over I see your motives inside decisions to hide  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
This is not where you belong _

I can't take anything away  
I won't give everything away

It's in your eyes and your disguise is not worth hiding anymore  
We're in control you can't tell us how to live our lives anymore

Conclusions manifest your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit and that's alright  
That's how you play I guess you get through every night  
Now that's over  
I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads  
Well that's all over we heard what you said  
I know I know all about your motives inside and your decision to hide

Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and  
This is not where you belong

I can't take anything away (this is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away

I know I know all about  
I know I know all about  
I know I know all about  
I know I know all about your motives inside and your decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and  
This is not where you belong  
Where you belong  
This is not where you belong

I can't take anything away  
This is not where you belong  
I won't give everything away  
This is not where you belong"

((**A/N:** hehe another cliffy. Well it is shorter then normal. Actually its average size. The last couples ones have been longer then 20 pages. Hope you like this one. Again I am running out of songs, so please any help is welcome. I need fight songs. Because Anne is gonna become fire bitch in the chamber.))


	17. How Dare You!

**The eyes of a unwanted girl**

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope. I don't even know...sad really…._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

Ok people 

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

This is_ a thought_

This is_ raven speech_

This is **the weird voice**

**As for the songs on last chapter:**

**They were (In the order they were "Played")**

Anna Nalick- Breath (2 AM)

Rascal Flatts- Bless The Broken Road

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Face Down

Trapt- Headstrong

**Chapter 18: How Dare You!**

Anne raced up the steps from the dungeons with a speed that startled everyone that she passed and she even managed to amaze Severus, who was having a hard time keeping up with her.

" Anne! Anne, hold on!" he yelled after her, but soon lost sight of her.

He slowed down when he realized that he hadn't even been able to tell her the password to the headmaster's office.

He walked slowly, knowing that Anne was going to be irritated at him for taking so long.

Anne was panting as she stood in front Dumbledore's office and had repeatedly kicked the gargoyle in frustration. Now she stood there, glaring at the statue. She had never asked for the password from her father, she being in such a hurry to stop Dumbledore from doing something that he would regret.

Anne turned when she heard footsteps and saw Harry running up to where she was.

" Anne, you ran by like the world was ending. What the hell is wrong?" He asked, stopping next to her.

" Dumble…. Dumbledore trying to makes family leave. Can't…let him do it." Anne finally regained her composure and was once again glaring at the gargoyle.

" What? The stupid old man really has a death wish huh? You gonna go up?" He said. Anne nodded.

" I just don't know the bloody password." Anne growled.

" Try 'gummie worms'." Said a voice behind them.

" _Thanks, dad._" Anne answered, turning around to face the man, who held a smirk on his face.

" Well, now I thought it was funny." He shrugged.

Anne glared at him before turning back to the gargoyle and said the password.

It leapt open and the three walked up the spiral staircase to the oak door and Anne heard raised voices inside and decided to go in, never mind the fact that she hadn't even knocked.

* * *

Anne stood in the doorway to see everyone but Dumbledore on his feet. Finbar and Conor were closest to the door and was so far the only on to notice the three newcomers. Jamie, Jason, Drak, Tucker and Meagan were in front of the headmaster, looking at the old man with a fierceness that would make even soldier tremble. In deed, behind his mask, there was a show of fear.

" Albus, why do you think you can send us away without Anne's approval?" Jamie said, his hands in tight fists.

" You shouldn't listen to a child. She knows nothing of leadership." Dumbledore answered.

Tucker stood straight up and Anne had a hard time suppressing a giggle at the anger pouring off the older elf.

" A child who knows nothing of leadership? HOW DARE YOU! Anne has seen and done more leadership then could have possibly imagine. We listen to her because she has given us nothing but love and respect so we give her the same."

" Lord Tucker, you and your family will leave this castle as soon as possible." Dumbledore said, as if Tucker never spoke.

Anne watched and steadily, her anger grew.

' _How dare he.'_

' _You gonna do something about it?'_

' _You think I am going to sit around while he tries to run my life, Finbar?'_

' _No, never milady. Do what you wish.'_

' _I plan to.'_

Anne took a deep breath and closed her eyes and at once, in a slight whisper, a song played.

"_Cut my life into pieces  
_

_This is my last resort  
_

_Suffocation, no breathing  
_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
_

_This is my last resort"_

" Albus Dumbledore, my family will not leave unless I give the nod, and I have yet to do that. My family has business here." Anne said, startling the group, who swiftly turned around.

" What business?" He asked.

"_Cut my life into pieces  
_

_I've reached my last resort  
_

_Suffocation, no breathing  
_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
_

_Do you even care if I die bleeding  
_

_Would it be wrong, would it be right?  
_

_If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
_

_Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
_

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
_

_Losing my sight, losing my mind  
_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine"_

" Headmaster, Anne was poisoned on the day the students came back from break. It was in here cup alone and no one else's. So, it was deemed necessary to call her family here." Severus said, coming up behind her and laying a hand on Anne's shoulder.

' _Thanks, dad.'_

' _No problem, love. You see that fear in his eyes? I can break his shields now. He did it.'_

' _I knew that. But, thanks for the proof.'_

"_I never realized I was spread too thin  
_

_Till it was too late and I was empty within  
_

_Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
_

_Downward spiral, where do I begin  
_

_It all started when I lost my mother  
_

_No love for myself and no love for another  
_

_Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
_

_Finding nothing but questions and devils  
_

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
_

_Losing my sight, losing my mind  
_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
_

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
_

_I'm running and I'm crying  
_

_I'm crying, I'm crying  
_

_I'm crying, I'm crying  
_

_I can't go on living this way_

_Cut my life into pieces  
_

_This is my last resort  
_

_Suffocation, no breathing  
_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
_

_Would it be wrong, would it be right?  
_

_If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
_

_Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide"_

" You son of a bitch. You did it!" Harry screamed at the headmaster, taking everyone in the room by surprise.

" Whatever do you mean, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, standing up and moved around the desk to walk to him. But Harry backed up and the others moved in so that they were block_  
_

" I can see it! Your mind shields are weak and I easily broke through them! I can see the truth! You poisoned my sister!" Harry snarled at him.

Dumbledore looked like he could throttle him but he restrained himself.

" Harry, I don't know what you are talking about, but it needs to stop. You are not strong enough to be able to occlude so don't bluff." He responded coldly.

" It was mentioned last year that the pain in my scar may be from Voldemort and it was brought up that I didn't know how to bloke my mind. So I did research and I figured out it was called Occluding. I even asked Draco Malfoy for help, which he strangely agreed to help. But right now, I can and I haven't had a vision cense. I am also a skilled Legenioms.((**A/N: **I have no idea how to spell the word for the power to tell when someone is lying, so any help is welcome)), so you can quite lying, Professor." Harry finished and walked over by Anne.

" How dare you call me a liar, Harry Potter!" Dumbledore stood, and glared at Anne.

" James Potter was right. You did taint Harry, just a lot later then he thought." He said icily.

"_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
_

_Losing my sight, losing my mind  
_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
_

_Nothings all right, nothing is fine  
_

_I'm running and I'm crying  
_

_Nothings all right, nothing is fine  
_

_Cant go on, living this way  
_

_Nothings alright"_

Anne would have lunged at the old man if Severus was not holding her back, but he was restraining himself as well. It seemed Jamie knew not the meaning.

"What did you just say about my sister?" Jamie raged at the man, Drak holding him back.

" Jamie, you heard him. He thinks I am trash. Oh, Dumbledore, don't worry; I wont let them kill you. Not just yet." Anne glared at the old man.

" But _I _am warning you, you old coot. Bugger off, or you will know the meaning of pain." Finbar's voice said behind her, causing her to smirk.

" Best watch it old man. When Finbar threatens, he means business."

Anne turned and walked out of the office, the group following.

* * *

a few weeks later

Dumbledore had been kicked out of his job because the Board of Governors didn't believe him capable of protecting the school now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once again. Hagrid was taken to the wizard prison, but Anne had no clue why, but that didn't stop her form enjoying a Dumbledork free environment.

* * *

Anne was walking to breakfast when she heard a sound behind her, causing her to stop.

" Well, well if it isn't the snake in the griffon's nest."

Anne turned and saw Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, and Lavender Brown standing there, glaring at Anne, wands out.

" What do you want, Weasley?" Anne asked, gathering a little fire magic in her hands.

" Why to take care of the traitor. Nothing more, nothing less. You turned Harry against us!" Ron said, advancing forward, only to stop when he saw that Anne wasn't moving.

" Really? You think that I am going to be taken down by some second year losers?" Anne said coolly, nonchalantly picking at her fingernail.

" Really and what are you? A lowly first year." Seamus said, anger lacing the words.

" Oh, I am beyond my years in magic, Mr. Finnegan." Anne responded, looking up.

" Your bluffing!" Ron yelled out.

" Try me."

Anne said, breathing deep and releasing the song built up in her.

"_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back"_

They launched a series of spells that were blocked by bursts of flames that seemed to come out of nowhere.

" You should know, Ronald, that I am not even using a fourth of my power. I could do this all day, but it seems cannot. Just mere mortal you are." Anne laughed as Ron set out another wave of attacks, as did the others.

"_It's true  
The way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you _

You  
Now I see  
Keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes

I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
Even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back

_It's true  
The way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you_

_You  
Now I see  
keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes  
_

_You  
Now I see  
keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes  
_

_No, no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
with you_

_You  
Now I see  
keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes  
_

_You  
Now I see  
keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes  
_

_You  
Now I see  
keeping everything inside  
you  
now I see  
even when I close my eyes "_

Ron sent a stunner and it hit Anne in the arm.

" Damn it! I let my fire down for one second." Anne whispered.

' _Anne, are you done showing off?'_

' _I haven't even sweated, but yes I am done.'_

' _Good, because I was growing itchy with the urge to bust them.'_

" Damn it, Ron. What kind of stunner was that?" Anne asked, baiting the boy.

" Why? Can't undo it? Some witch you are." Ron sneered at her.

" No, it was just really weak." Anne responded, shacking the now stun- free arm.

" Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnegan, Ms. Brown. What are you doing?" Severus's voice said behind the three, who all predictably jumped.

" Professor! I… we…we were defending ourselves! She attacked us!"

Severus glanced up at Anne, who was smirking at the back of Ron's head.

" Oh, I highly doubt that Mr. Weasley. 20 house points from each of you for attacking Ms. Snape in the hallway." Severus sneered as the three students stood there in shook at the use of 'Ms. Snape' on Harry Potter's little sister.

Then there was someone there that Ron didn't want.

" You attacked my sister, Ron?" Came Harry's voice behind Anne, who turned.

" Morning, Harry." Anne said, smiling at him.

" Morning, Anne." He responded, his eyes still locked on Ron.

" How could you, man? You're my best mate. Your not supposed to attack my little sister in the hallway!" Harry yelled.

" She is a traitor! How can you stand by here knowing that?" Ron yelled back.

" How is she a traitor?"

" She is not living in the tower, she has been helping Malfoy, and she is SNAPES DAUGHTER! What other proof do you need? Did you know that she was Snape's daughter?"

" Actually yes I did and I got to be the lucky one in being the third person of knowing she was going to take her father's name; the first two being them." Harry growled at him, causing Ron to flinch back.

Anne was amazed at one thing.

" Ron, how did you know I was helping Draco?"

" Easy enough. Just follow you whenever you left the tower, that was the orders and report your every move."

" No doubt Dumbledork's work. Bloody bastard." Anne whispered.

" Dad, I should leave before I cleave his head off. If you need me I will be outside." Anne walked off without glancing back, calling Conor as she walked out.

* * *

" _Is it any wonder why I'm scared,  
If I was a little younger would I  
care,  
feeling like the walls are growing stronger,  
i don't know if this cage can hold me any longer _

you never dreamed you'd have to love your life so guarded,  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded

I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
I'm only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

I never thought they'd want me to go even faster,  
never thought i took my foot off the gas,  
everybody loves to be in on the pressure,  
but i know they're all waiting for the crash

you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded,  
things have changed you've become a complication,  
can make it through another days  
humiliation

I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
i only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

someone else...

is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified ,  
is it any wonder why ,  
I'm scared..."

" Anne?"

His voice was distant and she barely heard it.

" Anne, its dinner time."

Again she tried to go to the voice but was held back.

"_It seems like every day's the same  
and I'm left to discover on my own  
It seems like everything is gray  
and there's no color to behold  
They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah  
Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here _

And I am aware now of how  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now,  
seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late, just as well

I feel the dream in me expire  
and there's no one left to blame it on  
I hear you label me a liar  
'cause I can't seem to get this through  
You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah  
Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here

And I am aware now of how  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now,  
seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late; just as well

And I'm not scared now.  
I must assure you,  
you're never gonna get away  
And I'm not scared now.  
And I'm not scared now. No…

I am aware now of how  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now  
seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late, just as well  
I am prepared now,  
seems everything's gonna be fine for me  
For me; for myself.  
For me, for me, for myself  
For me, for me, for myself"

" ANNE LILLIAN SNAPE!"

Anne's eyes snapped open, but they were still red. She had never been brought back so fast from the deep trance of her meditation.

" Dad, back off. Right now, back up like twenty feet." Anne's vice sounded like it was multiple voices and Severus backed up.

Anne shut her eyes and drew a deep breath and let the song out.

"_This was an accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling _

Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense

Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around

Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
Wish that you could show me love

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door

Show me love, show me love, show me  
love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor

Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more

Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplace occurrences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness

Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around

Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense

You play games, I play tricks  
Girls and girls, but you're the one  
Like a game of pick-up sticks  
Played by fucking lunatics

Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want  
Show me love, Show me love  
'Til I'm screaming for more"

Anne opened her eyes when the song ended and a spiral of flames surrounded before disappearing again.

" Ok, dad. It's safe to be near me." Anne said, looking up at him.

As soon as he was close enough, Anne stood up and glared at him.

" Don't do that again. To bring me to fast back from my trance could not only hurt you, but me as well. I was lucky enough that I was only below the surface of conciseness when you yanked me from it."

Severus looked appalled but sat down on the rock she was not 3 minutes ago.

" I am sorry, Anne." He said, staring up at her.

" I know, dad. But promise me that you will wait next time." Anne said, sitting down next Severus.

" Of course. Now come on. It's time for dinner."

" Already? Wow, I have been out here all day? Damn, that was some trance. It was weird."

" How so?"

" It was like I was merged with the air and fire around here. But I am guessing it has to do with my elemental powers." Anne responded, leaning into his side on the way up to the school.

They were almost there when a loud voice was booming through the school.

"**All students will please report to their common rooms. All Staff, please meet in the staff room**."

" Dad, what could it be? Could it be another attack?" Anne asked him, worry overcoming her eyes.

" I don't know, love, but get back to the dungeons, now!" Severus looked down at her and saw that she was tense.

" Don't worry. I am sure it's nothing." He kissed her forehead and ran off to the staff room, while Anne had a very different direction then the dungeons.

Anne turned and headed off towards the Gryffindor tower.

She was halfway there when she ran past the third floor corridor. There was a new shining on the wall. Anne walked forward and felt her heart clenched when she saw what was written.

Written on blood under the message from Halloween were eight words, shining bright in the flickering candlelight:

**Her body will lie in the chamber forever **

((**A/N:** Oh cliffy! And this also means that we are oh so close to the end! No (SOB) no it cant be! (glares at bugs all over screen) WHERE ARE YOU COMING FROM! (gets out killer bug spray) oh sry, pest problem! Stupid bugs wont leave em alone!))


	18. Chamber Of Secrets

**The eyes of a unwanted girl**

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope. I don't even know...sad really…._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

Ok people 

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

This is_ a thought_

This is_ raven speech_

This is **the weird voice**

This is Parsaltongue SsSs 

**As for the songs on last chapter:**

**They were (In the order they were "Played")**

Papa Roach- Last Resort 

Linkin Park- With You

SR-71- Tomorrow 

Seether- Fine Again

T.A.T.U- Show Me Love

**Chapter 18: Chamber of Secrets **

_((" **All students will please report to their common rooms. All Staff, please meet in the staff room."**_

" _Dad, what could it be? Could it be another attack?" Anne asked him, worry overcoming her eyes._

" _I don't know, love, but get back to the dungeons, now!" Severus looked down at her and saw that she was tense._

" _Don't worry. I am sure it's nothing." He kissed her forehead and ran off to the staff room, while Anne had a very different direction then the dungeons._

_Anne turned and headed off towards the Gryffindor tower._

_She was halfway there when she ran past the third floor corridor. There was a new shining on the wall. Anne walked forward and felt her heart clenched when she saw what was written._

_Written in blood under the message from Halloween were eight words, shining bright in the flickering candlelight:_

_**Her body will lie in the chamber forever))**_

* * *

Anne was hyperventilating as she read the words over and over before turning around and running the rest of the way up to Gryffindor tower.

Anne said the password and flew into the common room to see Harry and Ron standing there. Ron had a piece of paper in his fist and they were staring at her.

" Anne, what's wrong?" Harry asked, moving forward.

" Who Harry?"

" What are you talking about?"

" Who was taken into the Chamber?"

" Oh, it was… it was Ginny."

" What? Ginny?" Anne gasped as she collapsed into a nearby chair.

" What's it to you, Snape? What did she mean to you?" Ron snapped at Anne.

" She was my friend, Ron! And I care about what happens to my friends!"

Anne snapped back, standing up, eyes glowing fierce with a dark auburn-ebony flame.

" Anne, Ron calm down! We have to figure out what the monster is and where the chamber is." Harry said, stepping in between the two.

" Harry, I know where the chamber is and I know what the monster is. I just don't know how it's getting around the school." Anne said, sitting back down.

" Anne, what is it?" Ron asked, not caring it was Snape's daughter he was talking to now.

" It is a basilisk and the chamber is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Think about it that is right next to where Mrs. Norris was petrified and the monster being a basilisk would explain why only Harry and I could here it. Because it is a snake and Harry is a Parsalmouth and I can understand every animal on the planet. But, how it is going around I don't know." Anne answered, her hands on her temples, eyes closed.

" Surely someone would have noticed an flipping big snake wandering the school." Ron whispered.

" Pipes! Pipes, Ron! That's what Hermione meant when she wrote that on the paper!" Harry exclaimed.

" What paper?" Anne asked, looking up.

" Before Hermione was attacked, she told us she had figured something out, but as usual she didn't tell us what. After she was attacked, we visited her and in her fist was this." Harry said, taking the paper from Ron and handing it to Anne.

Anne took it and read it to herself. It was all about basilisks and written across the top was the word 'pipes' written hurriedly.

" What are we gonna do?" Ron asked.

" Tell Professor Lockhart. I mean, he did say he knew where the chamber was and what was in it. So lets give him this info." Harry said, smirking at Anne.

Anne stood up.

" Yah, lets take the info to that pathetic man."

* * *

They were standing in Professor Lockhart's doorway and were surprised to see him packing in a hurry.

" You're leaving? Now?" Harry asked, anger growing.

" Yes, I am afraid a important business call." Lockhart answered.

" No, you're leaving because you were lying the whole time." Anne said, glaring at him. " And, Professor, we know where the chamber is and what the monster is."

" I am sorry. Ms. Snape, but I can't go down there." Lockhart said, stopping to look at her, surprised to see two wands and a fist full of flames pointed at him.

" If you will follow us, _professor_." Anne said, smirking as she turned and knew that the man was following, no longer armed with his wand, but guarded from the back by Ron and Harry.

* * *

Anne had talked to Myrtle and told the others how she had died.

" Big, yellow eyes? That is the way the basilisk's eyes are described." Ron said, looking over at Harry.

" Yes, Ronald, I know. Harry, come here." Anne said, while examining the sink that Myrtle had pointed out.

" What?" He asked, stopping by her.

" Look at the handles on this sink. They have snakes carved on them and they don't run. I have a feeling about something. Tell it to open, in parsaltongue."

" Anne I don't.."

" Harry! Just do it, please!" Anne yelled, tears pricking her eyes.

" The sooner you do it, the sooner we are to helping Ginny."

Harry nodded and looked at the handle.

" Open."

" English." Anne said, shacking her head.

Then Harry glared at the sink and in a low hissing voice, he whispered the words, but only Anne could hear him.

At once, the sinks jumped back and Ron and Lockhart were staring at them.

" Come on." Anne said, jumping down into the hole, not noticing the conflict above.

" Well, you don't need me anymore." Lockhart said, moving towards the door.

" Where do you think your going? You said you knew how to take care of the monster. Come on, do your part, professor." Harry said, glaring at the man, before jumping in after Anne.

" I am not going down there." Lockhart said before being roughly pushed forward and fell into the darkness, shortly followed by Ron.

* * *

When Lockhart hit the ground he looked up to see Harry pointing his wand at him and Anne holding a couple fingers of flames.

" Get up." Anne said, grabbing hold of his arms and pulled him up, just as Ron came crashing down.

" Ron, you ok?" Harry asked.

" Yah." He answered, quickly getting up and joining his wand with Harry's and was pointing it at Lockhart's head.

They set off walking when they came upon the skin of the snake.

" Jesus, what is that?" Lockhart squealed.

" It's the basilisk's skin. Must have just recently shed. I would saw the skin is about thirty feet. Keep in mind the skin stretches, so the old skin could have been thirty-five, forty feet long. I would say, the snake is now at least 45 feet long." Anne said, examining the skin. She heard Ron gulp and sneered.

* * *

They walked on for a while, until Anne had a question.

" Professor Lockhart, why is it you didn't destroy the creature before if you knew where it was?" She asked, turning around.

" Well, I… I…." He seemed reluctant to answer.

" Could it be that you have been lying this whole time and aren't even who you say you are? You stole other people's adventures and deeds and wiped their memories so they couldn't tell on you!" Anne was glaring at the man and Ron had moved in front of him, glaring as well.

" Well, aren't you the smart one? Guess you are your father's daughter." Lockhart said, sneering.

Anne grinned.

" Damn right. I am my father's daughter."

In a quick, sudden movement, Lockhart lurched forward and grabbed Ron's wand and was holding it out so it could hit them all, no matter what the spell.

" Now, I can't let you three wander about knowing my secret. So now, I will just wipe your minds and then I will take care of the beast." He raised the wand (which was being held together with Spello-tape because it had been broken when the Whomping Willow had 'helped' crash the Weasley's flying car at the beginning of the year.) and yelled: " Obliviate!"

There was a loud crash and the wand backfired and sent Lockhart and Ron sprawling back one way and Anne and Harry the other way.

Then parts of the ceiling came down and created a sort of wall in between.

When the smoke cleared, it was clear that Ron and Lockhart would not be coming through, but they could make a hole so that the others could back through.

" RON! Ron, you ok?" Harry called out through the hole.

" Yah, but I don't know about Lockhart though. He seems a bit loopy." Ron called back.

" Well, what did you expect you bloody bastard, he just got his memory wiped." Anne whispered, standing up.

" Harry, come on lets go on. Ron can make a hole big enough for us to get back through, but we need to go and get Ginny."

Harry nodded and told Ron that would be back soon.

* * *

They walked awhile until they came upon a pile of bones.

" Rats." Anne whispered. Harry nodded.

"_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head) _

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said

Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said."

They walked off and soon came upon a door with snake carvings.

" Harry." Anne said, jerking her head towards the door.

Ss Open Ss

The doors opened up into a room that held a giant carving of a man's face. That face looked very familiar to Anne.

" Wonder who the face is." Harry said, stopping by Anne.

" That's it! It's Salazar Slytherin! I should have known, I mean it is his chamber." Anne said, a smirk crossing her face.

Harry's sudden movements caused Anne to startle.

" GINNY!" He screamed.

Anne followed him until he came upon Ginny.

" Ginny, come on! Come on, wake up!" Harry yelled, shacking her limp form.

" She won't wake, you know." Said a new voice behind them.

" Tom… Tom Riddle? What are you doing here? Look we need to get out of here. There's a basilisk and it could be back any moment!" Harry yelled to the semi-solid figure.

" The basilisk won't come until it's called." Tom said, glancing down at Anne.

" What do you mean? How can that be?" Harry asked, glancing from Tom to Ginny.

" It means that he has been the one setting the snake on the school. He is the heir to Slytherin." Anne said, standing up.

" Almost, but no cigar, Ms. Snape. It was Ginny who opened the Chamber and sent the monster inside on the mudbloods of Hogwarts." Tom said, sneering at Anne.

" With a little help of course. What are you, Tom? Your not completely solid, so your not alive or not human." Anne asked.

" A memory. Ginny has been writing in _my_ diary for months and I have been drawing power off of her pain and sorrow. She has written so much about you, Harry Potter. I just had to meet you, so I had her throw the diary away in the toilet, knowing Myrtle would complain. Somehow I knew that you would eventually get it. And to earn your trust, I showed my heroic capture of that stupid oaf Hagrid." Tom answered, sneering at Harry.

" YOU FRAMED HAGRID!" Harry yelled.

" Yes, and it was so easy to blame him, what with him raising that giant spider in that cupboard. All I had to do was make it look like the spider did it and then I was in the clear. Too bad that I couldn't open the Chamber again, because that old, coot Dumbledore was watching me more closely. But what I want to know is how you, Harry Potter, defeated the greatest wizard of all time?" Tom snarled at Harry.

" What's it too you?" Harry yelled.

" Don't you get it, Harry? He is Lord Voldemort. Younger version, but still him. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Thought I recognized that name. Your half muggle and yet you attempt to rid the school of muggle-born witches and wizards? No wonder you are considered crazy." Anne sneered at the memory of a man.

" Enough! Lets see how the famous Harry Potter and his little sister fare against the great Lord Voldemort, heir to Salazar Slytherin!"

Tom turned toward the statue and began to speak to it.

Ss Come, come and kill! Obey and kill these Weaklings! Ss

The mouth of the face began to open until it was wide enough to allow the basilisk through. One look at it and Anne knew that it had been here far to long.

" Harry, I may have been off with my calculations." Anne whispered as the basilisk rose fifty feet into the air.

" I see."

" Harry what are we gonna do? The scales are very hard to penetrate with magic and…. and… oh gods. I don't know what to do." Anne fell to her knees and stared up at the giant snake.

A loud, angelic voice filled the air and Fawkes was there and she dropped the sorting hat on Harry's lap. Harry just stared at it.

" Is that the best the old man can do? A bird and a dusty old hat?" Tom laughed.

Fawkes flew up and after a few minutes of circling, he had poked both of the basilisk's eyes pecked out.

SsWhat are you waiting for? You can still smell him! KILL HIM! Ss

The snake was thrashing violently and while Anne sat there trying to figure out how to kill the snake, it took off after Harry into the other opening that where all over the chamber.

" Harry?" Anne asked, standing up.

That was when Harry came running out of one of the opening, opposite of Anne. That was when a large shadow appeared over Harry's shoulder.

" Harry!" Anne yelled.

Harry looked up and saw that she was looking over him and turned around just as the basilisk came down and his fang broke off in Harry's arms. Harry crumbled down while screaming in pain.

Anne launched across the floor to where Harry was. She gathered his head in her lap.

" Harry, Harry can you hear me?" Anne whispered to him, brushing his hair from his eyes.

" Anne? I don't feel warm. So tired." Harry closed his eyes and Anne felt his heartbeat slow.

" No, no Harry! HARRY NO! You can't leave me!" Anne looked at him with blurry green eyes. " Big brother, no you can't leave… you just can't." Anne's face was strewed with tears.

"_The words have been drained from this pencil_

_Sweet words that I want to give you_

_And I cant sleep, I need to tell you... goodnight_

_When we're together I feel perfect_

_When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart_

_All that you say is sacred to me_

Your eyes are so blue, I can't look away as we lay in the stillness

_You whisper to me, Amy, marry me, promise you'll stay with me_

_Oh you don't have to ask me, you know you're all that I live for_

_You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you_

_Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky_

_I've always been right behind you_

_Now I'll always be right beside you_

_So many nights I've cried myself to sleep_

Now that you love me I love myself

_I never thought I would say that_

_I never thought there'd be you"_

Harry's head dropped and he was barely breathing. Anne kissed his head and stood up and glared at Tom.

" You…. YOU SON OF A BITCH! I will make you pay!" Anne screamed, her eyes going pure black.

Her feet began to hover of the ground as she summoned both her Fire and Air elemental powers.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Beaten why for  
can't take much more"_

Anne was soon surrounded by black flames and was firing at the Basilisk.

" Die. Die. DIE!" Anne was firing fireball after fireball at the snake.

"_One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me_

_One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Push me again  
This is the end  
Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear  
Let the bodies hit the floor"

* * *

_

With one giant arrow of flame shot through the heart, the basilisk fell over dead not far from Harry. Anne turned her attention to Tom.

" Your snake is dead, Tom. What makes you think that I will not kill you?" Anne said, dropping in front of Tom so that she was only a few feet of the ground, the air whipping her hair around, her eyes a deep green.

" You can't kill a memory, you fool." He answered.

"_I am the son and the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular _

You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does

I am the son and the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular

You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does

There's a club if you'd like to go you  
Could meet somebody who really loves you  
So you go, and you stand on your own and  
You leave on your own and you go home,  
And you cry and you want to die.

When you say it's gonna happen "now",  
When exactly do you mean? See I've already  
Waited too long and all my hope is gone

You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does"

" No, you can't kill a memory, but you can destroy its home item. Thus destroying the memory. ACCIO DIARY!" Anne screamed the spell and the diary flew into her hand.

" NO! Don't!" Tom screamed as he lunged for Anne, but he wasn't solid so he slipped right passed her as she summoned the fang that went into Harry's arm.

She put the book on the ground and drove the fang into it. At once, black blood flowed from the diary. Tom screamed and disappeared.

Anne turned to Harry and saw Fawkes over his arm and was crying.

" Of, course. Phoenixes have healing tears!" Anne whispered as she ran over to Harry, who was looking up at her.

" Harry, your ok!" Anne said while throwing her arms around him and she felt him hug back.

" Yah. Fawkes healed the wound. I forgot that they had healing tears. The poison is all gone. But what you did, that was awesome." Harry said after she pulled back.

" Anne? Harry?" came a small voice behind them.

" GINNY!" they said at once, both jumping up and running to her small form.

" Oh, guys I didn't mean to do all that stuff! Riddle made me do it!" Ginny said in a small voice, tears running her face.

" We know, we know. Don't worry. Riddle is gone." Anne said, pulling her into a hug.

They walked out and came back up to the hole.

" Ginny!" Ron yelled.

" Ron." Ginny said, running forward.

Ron pulled her through the hole, followed by Harry and then Anne came through.

" Ok, how do you suppose we get back up there?" Harry asked, looking up the hole that leads to the bathroom.

" Who's the pretty girl?" Said a slightly loopy voice beside Ron.

" I am off limits." Anne said to Lockhart.

" Funny name." He said.

" OK, I know how to get us out of here. Harry hold on to my arms. Ginny, hold onto Harry's, Ron you hold onto Ginny's but you have to hold on to Lockhart as well." Anne said, drawling from her already weakened power.

Once everyone was set, Anne summoned on her Air abilities and somehow got the five of them out of there and back into the bathroom.

* * *

Anne fell down against the now closed sinks and caught her breath.

" Harry, take Ginny Dumbledore. I am sure by now, that Mr. And Mrs. Weasley are there. They are most likely out of their minds with worry." Anne said, moving towards the door.

" And where are you going?" Harry asked.

" To the dungeons. I was supposed to go there right away, but I had to know what was going on. He is probably so worried that he might throttle me for leaving, and then he will put me to bed. That man loves me and I am about to find out just how much." Anne responded, grinning as she walked out.

* * *

Anne was almost to the door to Severus's quarters when the door opened and she heard him before he saw her.

" I don't know why I am even bothering to wait here anymore. She is probably in Gryffindor Tower…" He stopped when he saw Anne leaning weakly against the wall, breathing hard, her hair in dismay and her eyes expressing exhaustion.

" Anne?"

" Dad." Anne answered, walking towards him, stumbling over her own feet, falling down onto her knees.

" ANNE!" Severus yelled out, catching her before she connected with the ground.

" Sorry, I didn't come down right away, but I had to now what was going on. We got Ginny out and stopped the basilisk. But I used up too much energy and I am really weak." Anne collapsed against him and was instantly asleep.

Severus picked her up and carried her into her room and placed her on her bed. He tucked her in and sat there for a while before kissing her head and walking out.

* * *

" Anne, come on wake up. You gotta eat." Severus said, gently brushing the hair from her eyes.

Anne moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

" Oh, how long have I been asleep?" She asked, looking at her dad.

" Couple days. Here, drink this." He put a vial in front of her face.

" What is it?" Anne asked, taking the potion.

" An energy restorer." Severus said.

" Ok." Anne gulped the potion down and felt a tingling all over.

She sat up and grinned at Severus.

" Thanks dad."

" Your welcome. I was told to pass on a message." He said, brushing more stray hairs out of the way.

" What?" Anne asked, leaning into his touch.

" I was told to tell you that Mr. And Mrs. Weasley are eternally grateful for your help in getting Ginny back." He said, getting up and bringing a tray over.

" Oh, bacon, pancakes, sausage. Oh I am so hungry." Anne dug into the food and fell back a few minutes later, a smile plastered on her face.

She closed her eyes and saw Harry on the floor of the Chamber dying. Her eyes snapped open again, in a cold sweat.

" Anne, what is it?" Severus said, moving the tray back before sitting down.

" Just an image, from the battle in the chamber." Anne said, leaning against him.

After a few minutes, Anne sat up.

" Dad, can I have a few minutes alone to freshen up?" Anne asked.

" Yah sure." Severus kissed her forehead and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Anne walked over to the mirror and stared into it until the surface became distorted.

' _You cannot expect me to undertake a vision anymore for the next three weeks. I need some peace in my mind. So please stop.'_

The images swirled and stopped, going back to the way they were before.

" Good. I need peace." Anne said, before moving to the closet to change.

She sang as she went about, drawling the attention of the people in the study and the one in the lab.

"_The amount of pills I'm taking, counteracts the booze I'm drinking  
and this vanity I'm breaking, lets me live my life like this  
and well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say  
Oh baby let me in  
Oh baby let me in  
Well I'll choose the life I've taken, never mind the friends I'm making  
and the beauty that I'm faking lets me live my life like this  
And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say  
Oh baby let me in  
Oh baby let me in _

And you can cry all you want to, I don't care how much  
You'll invest yourself in me, we're not working out (we're not working out)  
We're not working out (we're not working out)  
And you can't touch my brother and you can't keep my friends  
and we're not working out, we're not working out  
This time I mean it, never mind the times I've seen it

Well I hope I'm not mistaken by the news I heard from waking  
and it's hard to say I'm shaken, by the choices that I make  
and well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say  
Oh baby let me in  
Oh baby let me in  
Well I'll choose this life I've taken, never mind the friends I'm making  
And I get a little shaken, because I live my life like this  
And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say  
Oh baby let me in  
Oh baby let me in

And you can cry all you want to, I don't care how much  
You'll invest yourself in me, we're not working out,  
We're not working out  
And you can't keep my brother, and you won't fuck my friends  
and we're not working out, we're not working out  
This time I mean it, never mind the times I've seen it

Never again, never, never again

(and you can cry all you want to, I don't care how much you'll invest yourself in me)  
ne.. never... never... never again  
(and you can cry all you want to, I don't care how much you'll invest yourself)  
ne.. never... never... oh baby let me.. oh baby... oh baby  
Oh baby let me in  
Oh baby let me in  
I'm knocking let me in  
Oh baby let me in  
Oh baby let me in  
I'm knocking let me in  
Oh baby let me in  
Oh baby let me in"

" Anne, we need to talk." Said a voice from the doorway.

((**A/N:** ok the big chapter! Hope you liked it. Sorry about the cliffy, but my ass is hurting and I really want to go to bed. Hope you like and the end of school will be soon!))


	19. The Plan

**The eyes of a unwanted girl**

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope. I don't even know...sad really…._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

_**Ok**_ **_people :_**

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

This is_ a thought_

This is_ raven speech_

This is **the weird voice**

This is Parsaltongue SsSs 

**As for the songs on last chapter:**

**They were (In the order they were "Played")**

T.A.T.U- All The Things She Said 

Evanescence- You

Drowning Pool- Bodies

T.A.T.U- How Soon Is Now?

My Chemical Romance- Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us

**Chapter 19: The Plan**

_((" Anne, we need to talk." Said a voice from the doorway.))

* * *

_

Anne turned and saw Finbar standing in the doorway.

" What's up, Fin?" Anne asked, sitting down on the stool near the mirror.

" What are we going to do about Harry?" He asked, leaning against the wall near the now clear mirror.

" We are going to work it out so that he only appears at the Dursley's for a few hours. Long enough for Dumbledore to establish that he is there and then grab him before Vernon can do any damage." Anne said, pulling clothes out of her dresser and tossing them on her bed.

" Yah, I know that part, but do you realize that between now and June 10th, Dumbledore could find out?" Finbar said, watching her as she picked out other clothing.

" Don't worry about Albus. He won't find out because the only people who know about the plan are you, me, Harry, Jamie, Maggie, Conor and Tucker. I will tell Meagan when we arrive home, before we go and retrieve Harry. And every one of us has stronger mind shields then Albus." Anne said, grabbing the clothes, headed into the bathroom and closed the door.

" Anne, but what if he is just toying with us?" Finbar said, sitting down on her bed.

" Finbar, don't worry. It will not fall through. When have my plans ever failed?" Anne called through the bathroom door.

Finbar was silent, but Anne knew he was silently agreeing with her.

" Finbar, I am steadily gaining control of my powers. I have seen Harry with us. Now, don't get me wrong, I know the Sight can be cruel and that is why I sent Drak to investigate Privite Drive during the summer and I saw that the so called 'guard' that Albus set up is basically a old Squib who lives with her many cats and one ministry worker. But he only comes every other week. We can do this. We will get my brother away from that man." Anne said, coming out of the bathroom dressed in baggy black and green pants with chains and a long sleeved shirt that had the words ' Taking back Sunday' and written under it was the words ' To Hell With You and All Your Friends' on it and walked over to the bed and grabbed the tee shirt that Finbar was sitting on. She threw it on over the long sleeved and written across it was the name ' From First To Last'.

" What's with the weird clothes, Anne?" Finbar asked, eyeing her as she threw her wild hair up into a messy pigtail and was throwing makeup on.

" Me and Conor are heading into London, the muggle side that is. We have a meeting with the Cousin Jake and we gotta look the part of the evil vampire. Not that I mind. Have the shirts they wear are really good bands. Muggle bands, yes, but still good. I would choose them over wizarding music any day." Anne responded, throwing large silver hoop earrings on, pulled her hair out of the pigtail so that it was down and turned to Finbar.

" Jake? You're going to see Jake with only Conor?" He asked, standing up and facing the wall.

" No, not with only Conor. I am not so stupid that I would forget the last time I was alone with Jake. Tried to turn me and got his arse kicked by Aunt Rachael. So that is why I am 'bringing' Drak, Jason and Tucker with me. My silent shadows and they will make sure that I am safe." Anne said. She noticed the look Finbar was giving her.

" No Finbar. I need you here to look out for Harry, because who knows what the old coot will try to pull while I am gone." Anne told him, kissing his cheek before leaving the room and heading to the study.

* * *

" Anne, you sure you want to do this?" Conor asked.

Conor was dressed like Anne, except his long-sleeved shirt had ' Queen' across it and the short-sleeved shirt had ' The Sex Pistols' written across it.

" Yes Conor, I am sure. We have to establish with Jake that I am leader of the Vampiric Elves and I bet he doesn't even know that I will be checking in on him from now on, what with the Ministry trying to pass that Anti-Vampire act." Anne responded, stopping at the crosswalk and sitting down on the bench.

" I know that we need to..." Conor was cut short when three figures appeared across the street.

" Conor, come on, that's them." Anne said, standing up, and walking across the street, her clock billowing behind her like Severus's ((**A/N: **I personally think that he charms it and it can be only learned from him and Anne knows it now…. gee I should ask him what the spell is.)).

The tallest figure stopped her before she even barely stepped on the curve. He lowered his hood and icy green eyes stared at Anne.

" The moon goddess cries in the east…" The figure said.

" Because in the west, her children die by the suns rays." Anne said, confusing Conor.

" Anne, dear cousin, I haven't seen you since you were eight. You've grown." The figure said, stepping back.

" I have come into power, Jake. Of course I have grown, but it's only been three years, so I can't have grown that much." Anne said, smirking at him.

" True. Very true cousin. But, you said come into power. What do you mean?" Jake asked, leading Anne and Conor into the nearby building and up a few hundred steps.

" Liadan dies in August, Jake and as her heir, I was granted all her power. I appreciate the strength I have now, but I wish that I didn't have to lose her before my twenty-first year." Anne responded, gazing around the room before sitting.

" It is truly heartbreaking that Lady Liadan died." Jake said, sitting across from her, Conor next to her.

" Jake, your heart doesn't beat." Said a voice from the doorway.

" Oh, dear sister, it may not beat, but I still feel." Jake smirked.

" Anne, lovely to see you again." Said the woman.

" Ah, Rose, it has been to long." Anne responded, nodding to her.

" Anne, what brought you to arrange this meeting? I hear you are at Hogwarts and surly Dumbledork wouldn't let you leave dressed as a muggle. Nice outfit, by the way." Jake asked, eyeing her clothes.

" There are two reasons why I arrange this meeting and another thing Jake, Albus doesn't control me, ever." Anne sneered, leaning back, drinking the blood wine offered to her.

" You have my attention." Jake smirked.

" Good, it's a lot easier to talk to you that way. Have you heard that the Ministry is proposing a ' Anti-Vampire' Act?" Anne asked, setting her now empty goblet down.

" No, I haven't, but why are you so worried about it? Its not like you will be affected." Jake answered, staring at her over his goblet.

" I will be, as will the rest of the clan. This act refers to _every_ branch of Vampirism. It will require that every vampire register with the Ministry, and will require that the Vampiric Elves promise not to turn any of the younglings in the clan. They will put restrictions on breeding…. oh I hate that word. Like we're animals, they treat us like DOGS! Jake we need to form an alliance. You prove to me that Voldemort will not get you, when he returns. Oh yes, he will be back. I have seen it and the Ministry goes into overdrive trying to keep 'the dark creatures' on a leash." Anne was standing by the windows and was glaring at the sky.

" What do you need me to do?" Jake asked, anger edging into his voice.

" Gather the clans. We need the leaders from every branch." Anne responded, turning around to face him.

" What for, Anne? What could you need even Queen Leis for?" Jake asked, on his feet.

" Why, we are going to give our opinions to the Ministry and we need them all because I need all the ammo I got to convince those moronic humans that we deserve respect." Anne answered, standing in front of him.

" Of, course, everyone will need to have fed before we went in and not on mortal blood. They can have some of our spare blood. That's a rare delicacy for them" Anne added.

" Of course." Rose added from the couch.

" Anne, let me have some of yours." Jake said, eyeing her neck.

" Mine?"

" Yes, yours. Liadan was able to control me because I gained three vials of her blood and she got a chunk of mine. You may not drink yet, but give me a vial of your blood and you will have my allegiance." Jake answered.

Anne stood there, thinking about it.

" All right. Deal." Anne said and went to cut her wrist.

" No, let me do it." Jake said, holding her hand.

" Jake, your remember the last time?" Anne asked.

" I promise you that I will not take more then a vial." Jake said, staring into her eyes. She nodded.

Jake grabbed her arm and spun her around so that her back was against his chest and he moved to her neck.

" Lady Anne, are you sure?" Rose asked.

" Yes Rose, I am. Do it Jake." Anne responded.

She felt Jake nod and bite down. Anne gasped and as an instant fog wrapped around her and Jake.

"_I was happy in my harbor  
when you cut me loose  
floating on an ocean  
and confused  
winds are whipping waves up  
like sky scrapers  
and the harder they hit me  
the less i seem to bruise_

_Oh when i  
find the controls  
I'll go where i like  
I'll know where i want to be  
but maybe for now  
I'll stay right here  
on a silent sea  
on a silent sea_

_I was happy in my harbor  
when you cut me loose  
floating on an ocean  
and confused_

_Oh when i  
find the controls  
I'll go where i like  
I'll know where i want to be  
but maybe for now  
I'll stay right here  
on a silent sea  
_

_Oh when i  
find the controls  
I'll go where i like  
I'll know where i want to be  
but maybe for now  
I'll stay right here  
on a silent sea  
on a silent sea_

_Oh when i  
find the controls  
I'll go where i like  
I'll know where i want to be  
but maybe for now  
I'll stay right here  
on a silent sea  
on a silent sea"

* * *

_

Jake broke away and he fell back and Anne sat there limp.

" Anne, are you alright?" Jake asked.

" Yah, I am fine." She answered weakly.

Tucker was there in an instant with a blood-replenishing potion.

" Thanks Tucker." Anne said, standing up.

" You didn't tell me you brought friends, Lady Anne." Jake said, eyeing Tucker and the now visible Drak and Jason.

" Did you expect me to come unprotected?" Anne smirked at him while sitting back down next to Conor.

" Actually, I expected Finbar too."

" He is at Hogwarts, watching my brother, making sure Albus doesn't do anything funny." Anne responded.

" Really? You found Harry and Severus?" Rose asked.

" Yes and that is a minor reason why I came." Anne said, looking up Jake.

" What do you need?" He asked.

" Simple really. Just in the second week of June, cause a disturbance as far away from Surry as possible so that we can get my brother away from my aunt and uncle's place and away from Dumbledork's gaze." Anne answered standing up.

" You got it. Just send word of when and we will spring into action." Jake said, shacking her hand.

" Thank you, Jake. I will." Anne kissed his cheek and walked out.

* * *

" Conor, I want an ice cream and there is only one place in the muggle world to get the best." Anne said, grinning at him.

He smirked back. " Where?"

" Dairy Queen. Where else?" Anne said, running off.

* * *

Anne was walking the edge of the fountain and was eating her large vanilla while Conor was eating his on a park bench. Anne had sent the others home, as she and Conor weren't in any danger.

" Conor, I feel like singing. We are away from Dumbledork, Harry is coming to live with me and I have the cutest guy in the world wrapped around my fingers." Anne said as she walked past him on the fountain.

Conor grinned but then he took in what she said.

" HEY!"

" Oh not you. I was talking about Jake."

" HEY!"

Anne grinned and hopped down and kissed him while wrapping her arms around his neck.

" Why do I need you wrapped around my fingers when I am in your heart." Anne said into his chest.

She broke away and he was standing there as a guitar began to play.

"_You want to know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you 'cause I left late again_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, yeah!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me_

_You want to know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, yeah!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me_

_You think that you know me (Get tangled up in me)  
You think that I'm the only (Get tangled up in me)  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  _

You want to know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, yeah!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me"_

Anne was laughing as Conor chased her around the park.

_" Two, three, four _

_(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

_Well my heart knows me better than i know myself  
So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
with a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

_I fell in fear, upon my back  
I said don't look back, just keep on walking.  
(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
When the big black horse that looked this way,  
said hey lady, will you marry me?  
(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

_But i said no, no, no, no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no, no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me_

_(ooooo, woo-hoo)_

_And my heart had a problem, in the early hours,  
So it stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
But i cut some cord, and i shouldn't have done that,  
And it won't forgive me after all these years  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

_So i sent her to a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(Woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
Now it won't come back, cause it's oh so happy  
And now I've got a hole for the world to see  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

_But it said no, no, no, no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no, no-no-no  
Said no, no, you're not the one for me_

_(ooooo, woo-hoo) (not the one for me, yeah)  
(ooooo, woo-hoo)  
Said no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
You're not the one for me  
Said no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
You're not the one for me_

_Big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause they've all forsaken me  
Big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause they've all forsaken me"_

_

* * *

_

Anne was sitting in Severus's study and was waiting her him to return when a wave of pain consumed her head.

She cried out and fell to the floor, spacing from the pain.

" Oh help, someone please." Anne weakly called out.

"_When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun  _

Will we make a mark this time  
Will we always say we tried

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody Scream your

All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set  
Will we make a mark this time  
will we always say we tried

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody Scream your

Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll Listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)

_Scream your heart out_

_Scream your heart out_

_Scream your heart out_

_Scream your heart out_

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody Scream your.."_

" Please…. Anyone…. Help…." Anne cried out as her skull felt like it was splitting in half.

((**A/N: **And that was chap 19. how is it? I like it…. And another evil cliffy because Rylie D didn't review last chapter yet so I am going all evil...hehe j/k. the end is coming…no its not the end of the world… yet))


	20. Ready For This Harry?

The eyes of a unwanted girl 

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully, but i doubt that i will kick in...

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope. I don't even know...sad really…._

Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them)

**Ok people**

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

This is_ a thought_

This is_ raven speech_

This is **the weird voice**

This is Parsaltongue SsSs 

**As for the songs on last chapter:**

**They were (In the order they were "Played")**

K.T.Tunstall- Silent Sea

Skye Sweetnam- Tangled Up In Me

K.T.Tunstall- Black Horse & A Cherry Tree

Lost Prophets- Rooftops

**Chapter 20: Ready For This Harry?**

" Please…. anyone…help." Anne cried out from the floor of Severus's study, her head feeling like it was being split in half.

Anne was falling in-between consciousness and dream world, but she was still able to hear the door open and hurried footsteps.

" Anne, came you hear me?" Severus called to her.

She nodded, sending waves of pain rocketing through her head.

" What's wrong?" her father asked, cradling her head in his lap.

" I… I don't know… head feels like it's being split…" Anne gasped out.

" Anne, did you drink any blood wine at Jake's?" Finbar's voice called to her.

" Yes… why?" Anne responded, looking up at him through blurred pale pink eyes.

" You shouldn't have had any. Younglings can die from that. They even get ill in their sixteenth year. You can only safely drink it after your turned. Jake didn't know this because he was an only child, but I assumed you knew, Conor." Finbar said, looking from Anne to Conor, who shook his head.

Finbar looked up Severus while picking Anne up.

" You need to retrieve two bottles of each of the following: Pain Reducer, Fever Reducer, Dreamless Sleep and Restful Sleep. We may be in for a long night, so hurry!" He moved to Anne's room and placed her under the covers.

" Fin, what wrong with me?" Anne asked weakly.

" Blood poisoning, owl." He responded, brushing stray hairs from her eyes.

Severus walked back in with the potions and at once, Finbar grabbed one of each and poured them down her throat.

Anne's vision blurred even more and her eyes drooped.

" Go sleep little one. You should feel better in the morning." Finbar said, kissing her forehead.

" Night, Fin." Anne answered, already sleeping.

* * *

Anne woke to a bed full of lumps. She lifted her head up to an amazing sight. There were three figures lying next to her, making it even tougher for her to move around. Finbar was sleeping on her left, facing her back. Conor was on her right, facing her front, an arm draped over her waist. The third figure was Jamie, sleeping at the foot of the bed, draped over her, Finbar and Conor's feet. But there was another figure by the bed and was in a chair and was barely awake.

" You look the most uncomfortable, dad." Anne said to Severus.

His head shot up and he smirked at her.

" Well, when your stuck in a chair for twelve hours, you tend to be uncomfortable." He responded, grinning as he glared at the three sleeping figures.

Anne grinned back and pulled her arms out from under the blankets.

Somehow, Anne wormed her way outof the bed without waking any of the others and curled up in Severus's lap.

" You feeling any better, Anne?" He asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Yah dad. A lot better." Anne whispered.

" Good, now come on. I'll order breakfast." He kissed her cheek and stood up, gently placing her on the floor.

He walked out and Anne followed, smirking as she took another look at her bed.

" Hey dad, what's with the sleeping trio and joining me in my own little 'coma'?" Anne asked, sitting down at the table while Severus called for a house elf.

" You were running an extremely high fever and it took two of them to hold you down, one to hold open your mouth and one to pour the potions down you throat, because you wouldn't stop trashing about. That wiped everyone's already tired energy and so they ended up falling asleep with you." He explained, setting the plate of pancakes, French toast, waffles, scrambled eggs and sausage on the table.

" I would say that we are eating for an army, but with Jamie alone we will be lucky to get any food. So I will gorge myself on pancakes and then when they come in, I am keeping my fingers away from them." Anne laughed as she filled her plate up.

As if on cue, all three of them came bustling in, worried looks disappearing as soon as they saw Anne at the table.

" Morning sleepy heads. Breakfast is ready." Anne said, shoving a mouthful of pancakes in and ignoring the look that Severus was giving her.

" Feeling better, munchkin?" Jamie asked, grabbing the plate of French toast.

Anne glared, but nodded and felt arms encircle her.

She swallowed and looked up to see two blue eyes staring down at her.

" Morning, Conor." She said, sitting up a little straighter to plant a kiss on him.

" Morning." He answered, kissing her back.

He sat down and she stood up.

" I got school today, so I am gonna go get ready. See you four later." Anne said, kissing everyone's cheek. She stopped by Severus.

" Thanks dad." She said, hugging him.

* * *

She ran out of the kitchen and into her room, closing the door behind her. She grabbed a mix cd and threw it in her radio (which had been charmed so that although it was a muggle radio, it could play no matter how much magic there was around it.) and pushed play.

"What would you say, if this blemished face,  
This blemished face with a crooked nose  
Had a chance to say whatever he wanted  
from his blemished world of the unknown? 

Would you give a fuck if all that you heard  
were nouns and verbs like shallow heartache?  
The sound of victory blowing up your world, world

Fake faces everywhere I see,  
Fake people looking back at me  
Sit down, don't tell me,  
Don't tell me where I don't belong

_Fake faces everywhere I see,  
Fake people looking back at me  
Sit down, don't tell me,  
Don't tell me where I don't belong _

Oh, I heard a sick sad voice (Oh),  
It was honesty, I turned to her and said,  
We need to be medicated;  
And you're the prescription,  
For a forced out vision  
If you're with me, send the critics to hell  
with the sound of our voices

Fake faces everywhere I see,  
Fake people looking back at me  
Sit down, don't tell me,  
Don't tell me where I don't belong

Fake faces everywhere I see,  
Fake people looking back at me  
Sit down, don't tell me  
where I don't belong

All you better-thans that fed us shit,  
Will be knocked on the floor,  
So don't you place your bets just yet  
All you treasure sleepers feed on shit,  
You'll be knocked on the floor,  
So don't you place...

Fake faces everywhere I see,  
Fake people looking back at me  
Sit down, don't tell me,  
Don't tell me where I don't belong

Fake faces everywhere I see,  
Fake people looking back at me  
Sit down, don't tell me  
where I don't belong"

She was singing along as she was putting on her makeup.

"_Bubble gum brainiac  
Baby girl, ultra brat  
Angst Schmangst  
No thanks  
Hope my record doesn't tank  
Sailor moon, Rainbow Bright  
Anime, Avril lite  
Pro tools all the way  
Hey,hey,hey,hey_

Don't try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be who I want to 

Candy floss, antipop  
Star search, lollipop  
Manufactured skate punk  
Wanna be, never was  
Nerd, geek, super freak  
I'm a movie of the week  
Daddy's girl, teacher's pet  
Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah!

_Don't try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be who I want to  
ahhhhhahah a_

_ahhhhhahah a_

_ahhhhhahah a_

_Don't try to label me hypocrite_

_Don't try to label me hypocrite_

_I will do what I want to_

_I will do what I want to_

_I will do what I want to_

_I will do what I want to_

Don't try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be who I want to 

Some will look at me and vomit  
But I will look how I want to  
Some will hear me and not get it  
But I will say what I want to

Don't try to label me hypocrite

_Don't try to label me hypocrite_

_But I will be who I want to_

_But I will be who I want to_

_But I will be who I want to_

_But I will be who I want to_

_But I will be who I want to_

_But I will be who I want to_

_But I will be who I want to_

_But I will be who I want to"_

The track changed as Anne was putting in her many earrings.

"_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here 

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear"

* * *

The next few weeks went by so fast that Anne and Harry could hardly believe it.

" Anne, lets run by the plan one more time before tomorrow. I can't believe that it's the last day of school already." Harry said while they were sitting down by the lake with Conor, Finbar, Jamie, Jason, Drak, Fred & George and Ginny.

Anne rolled her eyes and sat up from Conor's lap.

" Ok, but this is the last time. After you leave with Uncle Vernon tomorrow, Jason is going to tale you and then he is going to signal us when you get home. Then, I am going to give Jake the go ahead to cause a disturbance that would draw the Ministry worker away so that Jamie, Drak, Tucker and I can come and get you. Then, we are going to remove you indefinitely from the Dursley's. Then, you came home with me and there is a big welcome party." Anne finished and laid back down with Conor.

" Right. Got it." Harry said, leaning against the tree.

" Harry, just remember to block your mind." Anne said, winding the stem of the dandelion around her fingers.

" Yah, yah Anne, I know." Harry said, sitting up and glaring at her.

She smirked at him and threw the dandelion at him.

* * *

" The old coot never shuts up." Anne groaned as Dumbledore stood before the school with his last day feast.

He praised the students on being so brave even though it was a perilous school year. He gave praises to Harry, Ron, and Anne for their help in getting Ginny back safely from the Chamber of Secrets. The students clapped and Anne was half tempted to flip the old man off. He finally finished and the students were released from dinner and went back to their towers to pack. Anne was heading back down to her and her father's quarters and had her things packed. She was just looking forward to a night with her dad, but when she got there, she saw that Severus had set up a small party fro her. He gave her books and other gifts and said that he expected letters.

" Why wouldn't I write to you? You are going to come over one of these days. Aunt Meagan wants to meet you very much." Anne said, tearing the plastic wrappings of the cd he gave her.

" I was thinking you would forget me, what with a whole new life with Harry." He said, giving her an amazed look.

" Yah, you would think." Anne said, looking up to see his face. " What?"

" I couldn't even get that plastic of with magic. How did you get it off?"

Anne chuckled.

" Yes. The wrappings in CD cases can be super evil. But they can't stop me. I get them every time." Anne said, walking over to the stereo ((yes, even Severus has one now)) and popped it, skipping to track three.

"_One! Two! Three! _

To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
She told me that it's all part of the choices that you make  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take

But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today

But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love

I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know what's going on  
Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here

But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today

But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love

But we sing if we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing if it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason to ever fall in love

But we sing  
If we're going no where  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing with out a reason to never fall in love  
To never fall in love again"

* * *

She was standing on top the Astronomy Tower, gazing at the stars before she took a deep breath and feel into herself.

* * *

' "_**DRACO!" A voice called out.**_

" _**What?"**_

" _**Are you coming or what? We were expected awhile ago!" Said the redhead in the doorway. **_

" _**Yes, Gin, I am coming. Why are you dragging me?"**_

" _**Because I am part of Anne's wedding part and it would look bad if I am late." Ginny said, stopping and facing him.**_

" _**Your beautiful when you're angry." Draco said, pulling her into a hug.**_

" _**Sweet, but were late." Ginny kissed him and apparated out of the manor.**_

_**Draco chuckled and apparated after her…'

* * *

**_

Anne came back and was grinning.

" Well, at least he is happy in the future." Anne whispered, lying on her back, the moon's rays enveloping her as she silently began to sing.

" For someone so young and naive  
Hard to know what to believe  
Still I thought I tried for a while  
Turning round and giving up is not my style  
On my own on my own way 

Bottled up is where my fears go, my fears go  
I will never show my fear  
They'll tear me up until my tears show, my tears show  
Smoke and mirrors

You must try hard, don't give in  
Keep it up and you win  
Don't let them know they get to you  
Put on a brave face and you'll get through  
On your own, on your own way

Bottled up is where your fears go, your fears go  
You will never show your fear  
They'll tear you up until your tears show, your tears show  
Smoke and mirrors

This journey of ours never ends  
We will always pretend  
Fighting not to let them win  
And they're falling into our illusion  
On our own on our own way

Bottled up is where out fears go, our fears go  
We will never show our fear  
They'll tear us up until our tears show, our tears show  
Smoke and mirrors  
Its about smoke and mirrors"

" Anne, you never cease to amaze me." Draco's voice came from behind her.

" And, why is that, Draco?" Anne asked, sitting up so that she was facing him.

" You can be crying and smiling and singing at the same time. You are some multi-tasker." He said, sitting down next to her.

" Well, my dear friend, when you're a leader, you gotta know how to multi-task." Anne grinned as he did and looked back up at the stars.

" That makes sense. Can I ask you a favor?"

" What?" Anne asked, looking over at him.

" If I need to talk, can I come to your place?"

" I don't know. Can you handle over four-hundred Vampiric elves?" Anne asked.

" I think I could." He said, smirking at her.

" Well then, if ever you need to talk, just floo over. Just say ' Rowan Kingdom Forest'." Anne said, standing up.

" Nice name, Anne."

" Hey, I blame the oldies that named it 2,000 years ago." Anne laughed as she left the roof. She could hear Draco laughing behind her.

* * *

Anne had seen her family off the evening before evening and was now waiting for Harry by the entrance hall after breakfast, trunks shrunk and now in her poket. She had been waiting for ten minutes when a shadow over took her.

" Harry, it's about time!" Anne said, turning around.

Only, it wasn't Harry standing there.

" Ron." Anne said, stiffening.

" Snape." He responded.

He was quiet and made no move to talk.

" What do want, Ron?"

" Thank you."

" What?" Anne exclaimed.

" For saving Ginny. I heard what you did, so thank you." He said, not looking at her.

" Your welcome. She is my friend. I protect my friends like family." Anne said, sitting on the railing.

" Like Malfoy?"

" Yes, like Draco, Ron. He treats me like I am person. Not my dad's last name. He is not who you think it is." Anne said, walking away.

She got halfway into the archway that leads to the path to the gates when she stopped. Draco was leaning against the inside wall.

" Hey." He said, pushing off the wall.

" Hey, yourself."

" You headed to the carriages?" He asked.

Anne nodded.

" Want company?"

" Sure." Anne said, walking toward an empty carriage and got in, Draco behind her.

* * *

Halfway from Hogwarts, Anne came into Harry's compartment.

" Hey! Was wondering where you were." Harry said, looking up.

" Yah, sorry. I was with some friends." Anne said, sitting down next him. She was grinning at the last couple hours.

* * *

((Flashback))

_Anne was sitting next to Draco talking with him when the others joined him._

" _Draco, what is she doing here?" Pansy asked, sitting down._

" _I am hanging out for a bit. Got a problem? I don't care." Anne said, glaring at her._

_The others came in and the conversations were on everything, until Draco spoke up and everyone quieted down._

" _Now, you all know how Anne is Harry's sister, but the main point here is that she is Professor Snape's daughter. With this known, three Gryffindors attacked her a few months ago. I am saying now that I feel it is our duty to protect her when she cant help herself, which is rare, but it always help to have back up." Draco said, leaning back against the seat._

_It seemed that no one disagreed, so that matter was closed, and the talk turned to every subject they could think of._

_After a while, Anne stood up and made for the door.  
_

" _Thanks for the fun guys, but I want to see my other friends." Anne said, opening the door and walking out._

_She was three feet from the door when someone called her back. She turned and saw Pansy there, closing the door._

" _What, Pansy?" Anne asked._

" _Stay away from Draco, Anne. He is mine and I don't need you bugging him." She said, glaring at her._

_Anne chuckled and gazed right back._

_" Pansy, I am engaged. You don't need to worry about me." Anne said, turning around and headed for Harry's compartment_.

((End Flashback))

* * *

" Anne, why you grinning?" Ginny asked, looking up from the game of exploding snap she was playing with Neville.

" Nothing Gin. Just a thought crossing my mind." Anne said, looking out the window.

" Your eyes were gray. What were thinking about?" Harry asked, handing her a chocolate frog.

" Aren't we the nosey big brother? It'snothing Harry." Anne turned back to the window and stared at the darkening sky.

' _Looks like Rain.' _Anne thought.

" Hey, Anne, what happened to Sorcha? I haven't seen her in forever." Ginny asked.

" She went home after the first attacks. She doesn't like snakes. I felt she was safer at home, so that is where she is." Anne responded, not looking away from the window.

Anne began to hum lightly and soon began to sing lightly, somehow not letting anyone else hear.

"Over the sea and far away  
she's waiting like an iceberg  
waiting to change  
but she's cold inside  
she wants to be like the water 

all the muscles tighten in her face  
buries her soul in one embrace  
they're one and the same  
just like water

the fire fades away  
most of everyday  
is full of tired excuses  
but it's to hard to say  
i wish it were simple  
but we give up easily  
you're close enough to see that  
you're the other side of the world to me

on comes the panic light  
holding on with fingers and feelings alike  
but the time has come  
to move along

the fire fades away

can you help me  
can you let me go  
and can you still love me  
when you can't see me anymore

the fire fades away"

* * *

They were on the platform and Harry was glaring at the gateway with unease. Anne walked up next to him.

" Ready for this, Harry?" Anne asked, grabbing his hand.

" As ready as I will ever be." He responded.

Anne turned and nodded to Jason, who at once disappeared.

" Then lets go and face the bull in the face." Anne said, pulling him forward.

" Keep your trunks shrunk. You wont be long enough to unpack." Anne whispered as they walked through the gateway.

((**A/N:** And survey says: CHAPTER 20! Yah that was so good, don't yah think? And what about the lovely vision with Draco and Ginny? Hehe I love cliffhangers so much))


	21. Welcome Home Harry!

**The eyes of a unwanted girl**

Ok my second story! And don't worry; **Change Of Life** will be updated soon. Just as soon as I get my creative butt working on chap 7 and I will soon. Hopefully

_But ok enjoy the new story and do not think on the title b/c it will be eventually explained. I hope. I don't even know...sad really…._

((Ok we all know how the disclaimer works, so yah I don't own HP blah but I own Lady Rache, and her family and I don't own any name from the Sevenwaters Trilogy (Which is an awesome book series. I suggest u read them) ))

**Ok people**

This is normal speech

This is **_a vision_**

This is_ a thought_

This is_ raven speech_

This is **the weird voice**

This is Parsaltongue SsSs

**As for the songs on last chapter:**

**They were (In the order they were "Played")**

From First To Last- The Latest Plague

Skye Sweetnam- Hypocrite

Snow Patrol- Run

Lost Prophets- Last Train Home

Skye Sweetnam- Smoke an Mirrors

K.T.Tunstall- Other Side Of The World

**Chapter 21: Welcome Home Harry!**

_((They were on the platform and Harry was glaring at the gateway with unease. Anne walked up next to him._

" _Ready for this, Harry?" Anne asked, grabbing his hand._

" _As ready as I will ever be." He responded._

_Anne turned and nodded to Jason, who at once disappeared._

" _Then lets go and face the bull in the face." Anne said, pulling him forward._

" _Keep your trunks shrunk. You wont be long enough to unpack." Anne whispered as they walked through the gateway.))

* * *

_

Anne saw him before he saw them, that beefy son of bitch. She longed to hurt the man that hurt Harry, but she wouldn't draw attention to herself right now. Maybe later, when they went to pick up Harry, maybe then she could hex him just once.

" Anne, I gotta go." Harry said, but made no inclination to move.

" I know. The fat manspotted us." Anne said, watching as Vernon approached them.

" Come on, boy. You have kept me long enough." Vernon said, stopping five feet from him.

" Yes, Uncle." Harry said, turning to Anne.

He pulled her into a fierce hug and after a minute, he slowly let go, only to be pulled off by Vernon.

" I said, lets go!" He said, gritting his teeth.

" Ok, I'm coming." Harry said, being pulled.

" Dammit, Harry!" Anne whispered.

_"Memories consume  
like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
you all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
unless i try to start again  
i don't want to be the one  
the battles always choose  
cause inside i realize  
that I'm the one confused_

_i don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why i have to scream  
i don't know why i instigate  
and say what i don't mean  
i don't know how i got this way  
i know it's not alright  
so I'm  
breaking the habit  
tonight_

_clutching my cure  
i tightly lock the door  
i try to catch my breath again  
i hurt much more  
than anytime before  
i had no options left again"_

' _HARRY! Remember; don't break down when you get home. I will be there not five minutes later to sweep you away. Stand up to the bastard once and for all!' _Anne screamed at him through the mind link they had. ((**A/N**: Yes, just like her and Severus!))

' _I know, Anne. I know.'_

Harry answered, grinning half-heartedly at her.

_"I'll paint it on the walls  
cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
and this is how it ends_

_i don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why i have to scream  
but now i have some clarity  
to show you what i mean  
i don't know how i got this way  
I'll never be alright  
so I'm  
breaking the habit  
breaking the habit  
tonight"_

Anne waited until they were out of site before saying the incantation to take her home.

* * *

" Any word from Jason yet?" Anne asked, 2 hours later.

" No, but don't worry, owl. We'll hear from him soon." Finbar said, handing her a cup of tea.

She set it down without taking a sip.

" I know, but what if Vernon decides to take the car on a different path and we cant find him and…" Anne trailed off, tears pricking her eyes.

" He won't. He's a man of pattern and he drives the same way home every time." Jamie said, pulling her into a side hug.

Just then, Alice came running up.

" Lady Anne! Word from Jason! They are home!" She said, bowing at Anne.

" Thank you, Alice! Jamie, Drak, Tucker, with me now! We're moving out!" Anne said, grabbing her dagger.

She threw the dagger so that it hit a large diamond on a nearby Ash tree. It would signal Jake to begin his part of the plan.

* * *

They were across the street from 4 Privite Drive, watching as Harry walked in behind Vernon. They couldn't move yet because the ministry worker was still there.

" Come on, you dried up coot, move!" Anne yelled at the man under her breath.

Finally after about ten minutes, the man apparated away and Anne moved out, Jason, Jamie, Drak and Tucker behind her. She was just about to knock when a sickening sound came through the door. It sounded like a smack on wet flesh.

Anne sparked flames as she kicked down the door and saw Vernon standing over Harry's limp form.

" That will teach for trying to stand up to me you freak!" Vernon yelled at Harry.

" Step away from my brother." Anne said calmly, flames outlining her form.

" Who the hell are you?" Vernon raged, turning towards her.

" Your worst nightmare." Anne growled ((**A/N:** yes I did just use a Mulan reference)).

" Get the hell out of my house!" Vernon yelled, walking towards them.

But before the others could react, Anne had Vernon in tight grip around his neck with a fist full of flames.

" Tucker, get Harry out of here and to Meagan." Anne ordered, not taking her eyes off Vernon.

" Jamie, Drak, Jason, get Harry's things!" Anne yelled, the flames intensifying around Vernon's neck. They weren't burning him…. yet.

* * *

When the others had left, Anne dropped the beefy man and collected her anger, her eyes an icy red.

_"Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me"_

" You should be dead by now for what you have done to that boy." Anne said, in a voice that was not her own.

" Really? And what are you, a mere child, going to do?" Vernon spat, standing up.

" I am older then you see. I have lived countless lives, seen every war known to man. But what you have done to my brother goes beyond sick. You're insane! He was three when you first hit him and then you have given him chores that a normal adult can't do and expect it done. I should kill you." Anne/Liadan raged, the fire sparking again, causing him to be surrounded by flames.

"_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming _

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger  
And you're down, down, down

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me"

" What are you gonna do to me?" Vernon asked, fear radiating off him.

"_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming"_

" I am going to make it so you see everything I have seen since I was six, every memory, every scene of you beating Harry. You will either go insane, or kill yourself. Either way, you will regret hurting him." Anne snapped at him, dismissing the flames.

Vernon made a move to stand, but Anne pinned him down with ropes of fast, sharp moving air.

"_All my friends are gone, they died (gonna take you down)  
They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down) _

I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
Gonna take you down

_I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
I've got my body, got my body back against the..._

_I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
I've got my body, got my body back against the..._

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming  
All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming"_

Anne raised her hands so that were flat over Vernon.

" Dome Etra Kalla Dinne Shakaka Shalla!" Anne chanted out in Vampiric Elfish.

A dome of deep gray surrounded Vernon and at once he was on his side, clutching his head in agony.

" Have fun with the nightmares." Anne said, walking out of the house.

* * *

Anne appeared beside Meagan and saw at once that Harry was awake.

" Anne!" he exclaimed.

" Hi yah, Har. How you feeling?" Anne said, sitting down next to him.

" A lot better. Aunt Meagan healed me and I don't even have the old scars." Harry said, sitting up.

" Aunt Meagan? Glad to see you're already comfortable. How do you like your new room?" Anne grinned, pushing a stray hair away from his eyes.

" I like it. It's big and its got windows without bars." Harry said, glancing around the room.

" Never expect them." Anne said, hugging him.

" Hungry, Harry?" Finbar asked bringing in a tray loaded down with food.

" What are you trying to do, drown him in food, Fin?" Anne asked, eyeing the tray.

" Well, I figured he might be hungry and I also thought you might be after your additional ten minutes in the Dursley household." Finbar answered, gazing up at her.

" What were you doing in there, Anne?" Harry asked, shoveling the potatoes in.

" Teaching Vernon a lesson in well behaved manners and how someone should treat a child." Anne replied, moving to the window.

" Like what?" Harry asked, lowering his fork full of food.

" Nothing you need to concern yourself with Harry." Anne said, kissing his cheek and walking to the door.

" Now eat, get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." She said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sitting on the hill overlooking the lake, Anne's mind wandered.

" Wonder what Dumbledore will do once he finds out I am not where I should be?" Harry's voice said behind her.

" You're supposed to be sleeping." Anne said without looking at him.

" I can't sleep when I am worried about you." He said, sitting down next to her.

" Worried about me? Why?"

He didn't answer, just stared at the stars.

" What did you do to Vernon?" he said finally, looking down at her.

" I am making him relive every vision I got of him beating you since I was six. He will either go insane or kill himself. Either way, he'll deserve what happens. It was bad enough for me because every blow I felt, every insult I heard, every moment of hunger I felt and I stored it because if I let it out: the pain, the anger, the resentment, I would blow my home, take out have of London. I transferred all of those visions to him. Let him see what he did." Anne said, standing up and staring out at the lake.

She felt arms go around her.

" Did I tell you thank you for saving me?" he whispered into her ear.

" No, but I could tell. You don't need to say it." Anne answered, holding on tight to him.

" now, this order is an order Harry. Go To Bed. You look bone dead tired." Anne kissed his cheek and pushed him forward.

" You gonna go to bed to?" He asked.

" I need to clear my head, but yah I will. Don't worry, big brother, I sleep. Goodnight Harry."

" Goodnight, Anne."

Anne sat back down and began to sing as she watched the stars move.

_"2 Am and she calls me cause I'm still awake  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake  
I don't love him winter just wasn't my season.  
Yea we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason._

_Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button girl  
So cradle your head in your hands.  
And breathe, just breathe, ooh breathe just breathe_

_May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss  
Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist  
Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for while  
But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles  
Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it_

_Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button boys so cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe, ooh breath just breathe _

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel you shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made  
You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around_

_2Am and I'm still awake writing a song  
If i get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me threaten' the life it belongs to.  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary screamin' out aloud  
And I know that you'll use them however you want to._

_But you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand...and breath  
Just breathe, ohho breath, just breath,(fading) ohho breathe just breathe."_

* * *

((Couple days later))

Anne was standing on her balcony watching Harry and Drak spar when the fire behind her roared to life and a platinum blonde came out.

" Hey Draco." Anne said without turning around

" Hey, watch ya doing?" Draco said, coming up beside her.

" Watching Harry work control over the skills and powers he gained." Anne answered, staring down at the group in the courtyard.

" Skills and powers he gained? How did he gain them?" Draco asked, staring down at the group as well.

" My Aunt Meagan magically adopted him. Gives him more right to stay here so Dumbledork cant come in here demanding that he be taken back to Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Not that I would allow him to be taken; Albus would be dead before he even left the courtyard if he forced Harry out of here. This is Harry's home now and there is absolutely nothing that Dumbledork can do about it." Anne explained, lightly tapping her foot to the tune playing on the radio. " Damn, he looks more elf then I do." She added, looking down at her brother with his otherworldly hair and graceful body.

" Hey, can I turn this up?" Draco asked.

" Yah, go ahead." Anne said, grinning at her friend.

Draco headed up and cranked the volume so that even twenty feet down in the courtyard, it could be heard.

_"Two, three, four_

_(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)_

_Well my heart knows me better than i know myself  
So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
(Woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
with a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(Woo-hoo,woo-hoo)_

_I fell in fear, upon my back  
I said don't look back, just keep on walking.  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
When the big black horse that looked this way,  
Said hey lady, will you marry me?  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)_

_But i said no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me _

_(ooooo,woo-hoo)_

_And my heart had a problem, in the early hours,  
So it stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
But i cut some cord, and i shouldn't have done that,  
And it won't forgive me after all these years  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)_

_So i sent her to a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
Now it won't come back , cause it's oh so happy  
And now I've got a hole for the world to see  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)_

_But it said no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no,no-no-no  
Said no, no, you're not the one for me_

_(ooooo,woo-hoo) (not the one for me, yeah)  
(ooooo,woo-hoo)  
Said no,no, no,no, no, no, no  
You're not the one for me  
Said no,no, no,no, no, no, no  
You're not the one for me_

_Big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause they've all forsaken me  
Big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause they've all forsaken me"_

Anne was singing along and had Draco laughing.

" Draco Malfoy, what is so funny?" Anne asked, her hands on her hips.

" Something about that song and you singing it makes me laugh." Draco said, in between fits of giggles.

Anne glared at him before smirking.

" You know who The All-American Rejects are?" Anne asked, moving to the stereo.

" No, why?" Draco answered, sitting up.

" Then you wont know this song." Anne put the CD in and skipped a few tracks and pushed play.

_"Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
Who has to know"_

The song went to the next track as Anne moved to the couch where Draco was sitting.

"_Hope dangles on a string_

_Like slow spinning redemption_

_Winding in and winding out_

_The shine of it has caught my eye_

_And roped me in_

_So mesmerizing, and so hypnotizing_

_I am captivated_

_I am_

_Vindicated_

_I am selfish_

_I am wrong_

_I am right_

_I swear I'm right_

_Swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed_

_But I am cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now_

_The things you swore you saw yourself_

_So clear_

_Like the diamond in your ring_

_Cut to mirror your intention_

_Oversized and overwhelmed_

_The shine of which has caught my eye_

_And rendered me so isolated, so motivated_

_I am certain now that I am_

_Vindicated_

_I am selfish_

_I am wrong_

_I am right_

_I swear I'm right_

_Swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed_

_But I am cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now_

_The things you swore you saw yourself_

_So turn_

_Up the corners of your lips_

_Part them and feel my fingertips_

_Trace the moment, fall forever_

_Defense is paper-thin_

_Just one touch and I'd be in_

_Too deep now to ever swim against the current_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip against the current_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_Vindicated_

_I am selfish_

_I am wrong_

_I am right_

_I swear I'm right_

_Swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed_

_But I am cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now_

_The things you swore you saw yourself_

_Slight hope_

_Dangles on a string_

_Like slow spinning redemption"_

" So, Draco, what brings you to my cozy home?" Anne asked.

" I-I needed to get away. My father is being a prat like usual and my mother is nowhere to be found like usual, so I slipped away while my dad was busy in the basement." He said, leaning back.

" Well, you can stay for as long as you need to." Anne said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" I would rather move in." he said under his breath.

" If you need to, then you can." Anne told him.

"What?" he looked up at her.

" Friends help each other and right now, you need help. So, it is my home, and you are welcome here whenever and how ever long. I don't like to see my friends hurt. If I can keep you horrid father from turning you evil, then I did my job as a friend." Anne hugged him and he hugged back.

" Thank you. You know, you may be my only true friend." Draco said, after pulling away.

" Well, I am honored." Anne smirked.

The door opened and Harry walked in.

" Hey Harry. How was the match?" Anne said, watching him as he eyed Draco, who was eyeing Harry.

" It was good. Hello, Draco." Harry said stiffly.

" Potter." Draco said, just as stiffly.

" Ok, enough with the tension. Harry, Draco is my friend and guest. I don't want fighting and I know there wont be any, because I know that you two are hiding a friendship that you don't dare reveal to Hogwarts because of prejudices. But here, you're free to be friends, in the open." Anne said, standing up.

Harry and Draco looked at her with amazement.

" How did you…"? Harry began.

" Know that?" Draco finished.

" Oh, for me, it wasn't that hard to tell. You two are crazy about each other. I wish you the best of luck and just know that if anyone at Hogwarts gives you problems, send them to me." Anne grinned as both boys blushed.

" No one here is going to judge you. You are safe to love eachother in public." Anne kissed each boys cheek and walked back to the balcony.

" Hey Anne, you know your right when you said he looked more like an elf then you." Draco said behind her.

She laughed and turned around.

" You think so?"

" Yah, I do." Draco answered, stroking Harry's hair.

Anne stood there for a few minutes before quickly turning around to face the group in the courtyard.

" Meagan, get your elf butt up here!" Anne yelled down.

" Why?" Meagan yelled back up.

" Because you need to help make Draco a sexy, sexy elf!" Anne yelled back.

Meagan grinned and nodded.

Anne turned back around to see two surprised faces.

" Anne, darling, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

" Making Draco part of the family. This way, after you both are turned, _a year before me I might add_, you can both be immortal together." Anne said, grinning at them.

" Don't worry, Dray, the ministry won't know that you have two moms and personably, I think that you will like Meagan much more then Narcissa." Anne said when she saw a worried look on Draco's face.

" Oh, I am sure I will, but I am worried about what I might look like when I am made an elf." He said, looking at her, a grin plastered on his face.

" Don't worry, it only enhances features on you, like it made Harry's hair seem other worldly and gave him the agility and grace of the elves, a skill that don't tend to use often. But with you, it will be the same, but I think your already piercing gray eyes will be even sharper and you hair will blinding." Anne joked as Meagan walked through the door.

" Let's get this party started." Meagan said as she moved towards Draco.

* * *

A couple hours later found the three down in the courtyard around the bonfire.

Draco had come out just as Anne predicted. But, he did gain wild black streaks through his blonde hair, made him seem more like the rebel he was. Harry loved the new him and told him every time he could.

It seemed that now that they could be together in public, Draco and Harry would never leave each other alone for to long and that sent Jamie into fits of laughter because it reminded him of Anne and Conor. He told her that.

" And what is wrong with that?" Anne asked from Conor's arms by the bonfire.

" Nothing, sis, nothing." Jamie said, calming down.

" Anne, sing something!" Draco yelled from Harry's arms, gaining a glare from her.

" And what if I don't want to?" She asked.

" Ummmm…. I don't know, but for me please? Sis?" Draco responded.

" Oh, sweet talk…damn you Harry, you had to teach him that?" Anne said, getting up.

"Yah sorta had to. I don't keep secrets from him." Harry smirked up at her.

" Sure you don't. Alright, let me think of a song!" Anne caved and walked off.

She came back after a few minutes and hoped up onto the nearest stump.

" Ok, boys. Ready?" Anne asked.

They nodded and she drew a deep breath, closed her eyes and at once a tune began to play.

_"Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow."_

* * *

Sitting at Liadan's tomb early one morning, Anne told her everything that happened.

" I think I am gaining complete control, mother. I can even make a tune play whenever I want. But guess what? Harry is with us and he is really happy now wit Draco. I am too. I love that my brother is happy and I am ecstatic that I was able to bring a smile back to Draco's lips. He hasn't smile truly in so long, I thought he forgot how." Anne said, lying next to the grave marker and the great oak.

" Mom," she said, referring to Lilly, " you would be so proud of us. We have stopped Albus from controlling our lives and…as corny as it sounds, the future looks brighter, the shadows lessening. But there is still a shadow. That worries me." Anne sat up and ran her hand over the carvings and tears pricked her eyes. Harry had carved Draco's initials into the oak and Anne had carved Conor's.

" Mom, we miss you. Mother I miss you. I promise you both that no one will be hurt because of Dumbledore again. I will make sure that dad doesn't spy for him anymore. If I have to hide him, I will. I Just want him safe." Anne stood and turned form the tree.

" I promise you I will."

Anne walked away towards the village and towards an uncertain future.

((**A/N:**HEHE that was such fun writing and and and that was such a corny ending! But that is my story! Hoped yah'll like it and I am thinking about a sequel, but I may not. I got to work on the other story In my joint account that I have with my girlfriend.))

**The songs in this chapter were:**

Linkin Park- Breaking The Habit 

Evanescence- Thoughtless

Anna Nalick- Breath (2 AM)

K.T.Tunstall- Black Horse and A Cherry Tree

The All-American Rejects- Dirty Little Secret

Dashboard Confessional- Vindicated

James Blunt- Goodbye My Lover

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
